New Beginnings
by ImortaTwilightDragon
Summary: Tsukune Aono: last of his kind. What secrets does he hide. This will be my first attempt at a harem. Starts off before the whole Yokai Academy thing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is a story idea that had been floating around in my head for a while. So I had finally decided to write/ type it out and post it. Hope you all of you enjoy the chapter. Characters will be mostly OOC.

Ja Ne!

* * *

NEW BEGINNING'S

CH. 1

Silently a cold wind made its way though the midnight air in which the stars hung while the moon remained oddly absent. Calmly a single male figure made his way through the night almost paying no head to the wind as it wound itself around his frame. The only other source of light was the occasional street lamp that remained lit.

The male figure looked to be six maybe seven years old, stood 3' 2", had dark brown hair that almost seemed black with out the moons light, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that continued to stare in front of him. The figure wore a black form fitting t-shirt, black pants along with a blood red belt that had a silver five pointed star buckle. To top off his outfit he also wore a black trench coat that was slightly opened at the top to allow a feint breeze to keep him from getting to warm. Upon the back of his coat was the similar five-pointed star.

"I can't believe that it's already been two months since that happened." Mused the boy out load not fearing being over heard as he tilted his head towards the sky before a black Mercedes silently passed him and paused to turn into one of the warehouses. Calmly he continued to stare at where the Mercedes disappeared to before he calmly released a light sigh.

'Thank Kami-sama that it wasn't them.' Thought the boy before he continued upon his midnight walk while absently taking note of the warehouse number.

"Warehouse 140." He silently whispered as he shrugged his shoulders and continued for several more warehouses down before the same black Mercedes passed by him once more and stopped in front of him. Silently he stood there hopping they would pass once more as they had done earlier. Sadly the vehicle remained parked there as the passenger door opened and a man stepped out.

The man wore a black suit complete with black tie and dress shoes. He was also wearing a pair of midnight single way black sunglasses despite the fact it was just passing midnight.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy calmly while inside he was seething at the thought that he may once more end up in a Child support home.

"Get in the car." Was all the man said as he stood calmly by the Mercedes.

"And if I choose not to?" asked the child while a feint smirk made its presence known on the mans face before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I was hopping you would ask that." Said the man as he calmly snapped his fingers. Not long after there were a series of lights that shone down from every possible angle to illuminate the surrounding area. Quickly two more men came out of the Mercedes one from the driver's seat and the other from the back passenger's seat.

'Shit…I am most definitely surrounded. I guess that leaves me with the option that they mentioned earlier.' Thought the boy before he said, "Fine I'll come with you."

"Good now get in the back of the car." Growled out the man. Calmly the boy walked towards the car and got in without hesitation before two of the men sat on either side of him as the final climbed into the driver's side and they drove off towards the same warehouse he saw them enter before.

'Just who are these people?' wondered the boy as he calmly took note of when they entered the warehouse. Along the walls were several boxes that had an abnormal symbol that resembled a cross in bedded within a six-pointed star.

'Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm not going to like this.' Mentally complained the boy as he face palmed himself and then was suddenly pulled forward as the car ground to a stop around half way through the warehouse.

Silently they, as in the three black suited men, got out of the Mercedes before he, the boy, was forcefully pulled out of the car.

"Walk." Was all the men said as the driver lead the way through the warehouse while the boy followed behind rather closely to and the last two followed them as well. Sadly neither of the men were able to notice the fact that the child was calmly memorizing the route they took along with the warehouse design.

'This warehouse is most definitely not normal. All these boxes with the same markings on them lining the walls and also creating corridors and then there's the fact as to why they took me?' silently thought they boy as his eyes never removed themselves from the mans back.

"Troublesome." Muttered the boy as he continued to fallow the man before he stopped in front of a steel door that looked like it had several dents in it.

"You two hold him." Calmly stated the first man who the boy was beginning to realize was the possible leader of this operation. Calmly the other two picked the boy up by his arms as the door was opened and he was tossed into the room beyond and the door sealed enshrouding him a never-ending darkness.

"UGH!! Damn they didn't have to be so rough." Said the boy as he calmly stood up while dusting himself off as best as he could.

"Hmm…I wonder where I am though?" said the boy before he herd something dragging itself or maybe it was a pair of feet along the ground towards him from behind. Calmly he turned towards the sounds origin before he calmly pulled out a flashlight from his pants upper pocket on his left leg only to drop it a moment later after noticing a pair of blood red eyes staring at him. Calmly keeping his eyes trained on the unknown things eyes he bent down and grabbed his flashlight and turned it on allowing a feint amount of illumination to surround him. Despite the fact that the illumination was very light he and the thing were still forced to cover their eyes from the brightness that it caused them.

Not much later his vision returned to him allowing him to take a closer look at his unknown visitor or maybe captive. One of the first things he noticed was the fact that the thing was actually a female that stood 3' 1", had bright silver hair that shone similar to the moon, and a pair of blood red eyes. She was wearing a blood red dress that had white lace that ran along the bottom edge of the dress and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Uhh…and you would be…" started the boy while pointing at the girl.

"Umm… Moka Akashiya and you are?" asked Moka as she pointed at him.

"Ugh…sorry my name is Tsukune Aono." Said Tsukune as he held out his hand towards Moka.

"Nice to meet you." Said the both of them at the same time as they shook one another's hands.

"Wait did you just say the same thing as me?" asked the both of them once more as they pointed to the other then pointed at themselves before placing their hands over their mouths.

Calmly Tsukune removed his hands from his mouth only for Moka to do the same before they connected their hands as if they were placing it upon a mirror. Calmly Tsukune then let his arm drop as Moka did the same thing. Tsukune then did a little hop, and so did Moka. Just as Tsukune was about to say something, Moka opened her mouth to say something as well, then they both closed their mouths. This continued on for a while until Tsukune (finally) was able to say something without Moka copying him.

"Ummm…why exactly are you here?" asked Tsukune towards Moka.

"Actually I was hopping you could tell me that." Replied Moka as she smiled sheepishly while Tsukune had to resist the urge to hit his head on the floor.

"Well then I guess we're in the same boat considering the fact that I have no idea what so ever as to why you're here or even a clue as to why I'm here as well." Said Tsukune as they both sighed.

"So………Do you have any idea as to how to get out of………where ever we're at?" asked Tsukune hoping that she would at least have some sort of idea.

"Actually yeah I do…although it requires us to go through the ventilation system." Said Moka as she led him towards the vents location. The vents location was luckily on the floor allowing them easy access to it and the ventilation shaft looked large enough for the both of them to crawl through. The only off thing was the fact that it was bent in multiple places and had multiple pieces missing. Calmly Tsukune looked over at Moka who just so happened to be whistling.

"What? I'm just whistling." Stated Moka as Tsukune continued to fix her with the Yeah-and-I-wasn't-just-born-yesterday look.

"Ok maybe I did a little of destroying the metal grating." Replied Moka as she turned around but could still feel his gaze locked on her.

"Ok fine I did it but it was because I didn't like how I had to sleep with the lights on and the fact of the security camera always watched me was unnerving." Growled out Moka as she pointed to the left corner of the room where Tsukune calmly flashed his flashlight to see the security camera impaled with a shard of the grating.

'Note to Self: Don't enrage Moka.' Thought Tsukune while a small sweat drop made its way down his head.

"Well we can get out of here this way but I'm going to need to pull the grating off luckily I have a screwdriver in one of my…pockets." Said Tsukune as he started to search his pockets never noticing Moka walk and push him out of the way before gripping the grating and pulling it off.

"Or we can do it my way." Said Moka as she stood their smiling at Tsukune who had just found his screwdriver.

"Smart ass." Muttered Tsukune under his breath.

"I heard that." Stated Moka as she tossed the grating to the other side of the room and imbedded it into the door and wall.

"Just shut up and lets get out of here." Growled Tsukune as he placed the flashlight in his mouth and started crawling into the ventilation shaft. Silently Moka shrugged her shoulders before she followed after him and quietly caught up to him.

"So…now that we're out of the holding cell, if you want to even call it that, where will we go?" asked Moka as she continued to fallow Tsukune.

"For starters I'm getting you back to your parents. As for me…well you possibly won't see me again." Calmly said Tsukune as he continued moving forward before he felt Moka grab his foot.

"What to you mean I won't see you again?" asked Moka as her voice wavered.

"Moka…I'm a danger to…you and I don't want to threaten your future. The last people…no I…I don't want to talk about this right now." Said Tsukune as he kept his voice calm and even. Despite that fact Moka was still able to detect a feint amount of despair in his voice.

Slowly Moka released his foot before she silently nudged him to continue moving.

'I…I don't want to talk about this right now. Tsukune what do you mean? Wha…What could have caused you to think like that?' thought Moka as a tear made its way down her face. Calmly she lifted her hand to wipe it away.

'Tears? Dad always said it was a sin to show emotion but mom……mom always said that showing emotion would help me make friends. I'm sorry dad but mom is right emotion will help me gain friends.' Thought Moka as she calmly moved forward once more while she allowed her tears to fall after several years of not crying.

(Several mins. later)

Calmly Tsukune finally stopped in front of last air grate within the portion of the air ventilation shafts before he turned towards Moka whose face was red and puffy.

'Was…was she…crying?' wondered Tsukune before he shook his head.

"We're here." Said Tsukune as he pointed out of the grating showing the cars under side.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when you suddenly stopped. Although there is one little detail that is unnerving me." Said Moka as Tsukune calmly pushed up on the grating.

"And…grunt…what would that be?" asked Tsukune as he pushed the grating out of the way.

"Well where are the three men that brought us here at?" asked Moka.

"More that likely they heard you pulling the grating and tossing it into the opposite wall. They are more than likely trying to enter the room to check on us. Once they see we aren't in there they will most defiantly send one of them into the ventilation shaft to hunt us down while the other two will lock this place up." Said Tsukune as he crawled out and quickly helped Moka out.

"How can you be certain?" asked Moka as she watched Tsukune replace the grating over the ventilation.

"I just know and your just going to have to take my word for it." Answered Tsukune as he kept his gaze even with Moka's.

"Fine…but after this you had better tell how you know this." Sighed out Moka as she watched Tsukune crawl out from underneath the car as she did the same.

"Your right and I will tell you later." Said Tsukune as he tested the driver's door only for it to open upon him pulling the handle.

"Ok…if these people are trying to kidnap us then they are stupid." Said Moka as she looked at Tsukune before he motioned for her to climb in. As silently as she could she quickly got into the front passenger's side seat as Tsukune climbed into the driver's seat before he quickly pulled out the dashboard and cut several of the wires.

"Why did you do that?" asked Moka while rage filtered through her eyes.

"It's called hotwiring." Replied Tsukune as he worked swiftly connecting several wires before he inserted a small metal piece into the ignition.

"Cross your fingers and pray that this works." Said Tsukune as he turned the key. Silently they waited for what seemed an eternity for the engine to kick in before they heard the definite sound of the engine starting.

"You did it!" shouted Moka in happiness as she leaned over and gave him a quick hug before she quickly removed herself from him and buckled herself up.

"Yeah I did. Alright hang on." Said Tsukune as he quickly slid his buckle into place and slammed the door shut. He then slid the vehicle from park into drive and slammed the gas all the way to the floor allowing the engine's roar to echo through the warehouse before it took off towards the main doors.

(Else where in the warehouse)

"God damnit! Where the hell are they." Growled out one of the guards as he continued to search the room while the others stood at the doors entrance.

"Ugh…calm down Seiji." Calmly said another one of the guards as he walked into the room.

"Don't tell me what to do Hiyou!" growled out Seiji as he stared at him.

"Both of you shut up." Snarled the last guard as he fixed both of them with a glare remaining by the door.

"O…of cou…course…Reishin-san." Stuttered both Seiji and Hiyou at the same time as they looked at one another before they looked back at Reishin only to see him turned around.

"Good now then I believe that they are no longer in the room." Said Reishin as he stood near the door.

"Wha…" started Hiyou before whatever else he would have said was cut off by the sound of a motor.

"They've hijacked my car!" shouted Seiji as he ran out of the room towards the cars location.

Calmly Hiyou looked at Reishin before asking, " Are we going to follow him?"

"Yeah but only because he still owes me money. Otherwise he is………disposable." Said Reishin as he calmly followed never noticing Hiyou look at him in shock.

'Ugh…does this mean…' started thinking Hiyou before he shook his head clearing that thought from his mind. Quickly he followed after.

(With Moka and Tsukune)

'I hope they haven't heard us yet.' Thought Tsukune as he calmly kept his foot on the gas.

"Uh…Tsukune. Quick question. Is it possible for a human to catch up to a moving car?" asked Moka as she stared at the rearview mirror.

"Uh…that isn't possible. Why though?" asked Tsukune as he kept his eyes plastered towards the warehouse entrance which was at his best guess less than 550 ft.

"Well then your not going to want to look out the rearview mirror." Replied Moka as she noticed Tsukune look out the rearview mirror before his eyes opened in shock or horror.

"Hang on." Replied Tsukune as he quickly places the car in first gear and throwing more gas to the engine allowing them to cover the rest of the distance to the entrance in record time.

(With Seiji)

"Get back here with my car!" shouted Seiji as he ran after his car as Tsukune continued to drive away leaving Seiji in a cloud of dust.

"Cough cough…Seiji where are you." Calmly stated Hiyou as he made his way through the dust cloud while Reishin stayed behind.

"I'm over here." Growled out Seiji as he calmly walked out of the cloud and walked further into the warehouse.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Reishin as he looked at Seiji who kept his back turned on Reishin.

"I'm going to get my car back along with those children." Calmly stated Seiji without turning to look at Reishin and continued to walk away.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Hiyou.

"Easy…if you can't beat them join them." Said Seiji as he pulled a tarp off of a set of three midnight black motorcycles.

"Uh…when did you get those?" asked Hiyou as he pointed at the motorcycles before he was forced to catch a midnight black helmet and keys while Reishin was also forced to do the same thing.

"Bought them a little bit over a week ago. Kind of figured that they would come in handy along with the tracking chip that I implanted into my car." Said Seiji as a two-thousand watt smile stretched across his face.

"For once your actually using your brain Seiji…I'm shocked." Coolly stated Reishin as he walked towards Seiji.

"Reishin don't start that shit. Lets just go get his car and the kids and call it a night." Yawned out Hiyou as he hopped onto the motorcycle while the others did the same before they place on their helmets and inserted the keys into the ignition. Not more than a split second later three simultaneous engines starting could be herd throughout the warehouse before all three left in a furry speed and sound.

(Once more with Moka and Tsukune)

"Hey Tsukune…now that I think about…WHERE THE HELL IN KAMI'S NAME ARE WE GOING!?" shouted Moka as Tsukune continued to drive through the warehouse district before he turned off towards the shipping sector.

"Easy…were going to eliminate…a few problems." Said Tsukune as a dark aura made its way around him.

"What…" started Moka before she caught sight of three headlights shining directly at them from the review mirror.

"What ever you're going to do it now." Said Moka as she held on too the seat for dear life as Tsukune quickly through the car into second gear before he pulled on the emergency break and pulled off a sharp turn around a crate and continued to drive. Not much longer two of the vehicles came from both sides of the crate before the third landed right in front of them allowing them to realize that they were motorcycles.

"Hang on tight." Was all Tsukune said before he through all his weight onto the breaks and onto the steering wheel forcing them into a U-turn before he t shot his foot onto the gas allowing them to escape their captors for a few seconds.

"Where are your parents?" asked Tsukune towards Moka as he raced his way through the warehouse district once more as the motorcycles were steadily catching up.

"Ugh… they're staying in Kushiro." Replied Moka before she had to grip the seat for all her life was worth as Tsukune once more did a U-turn forcing the car to face there pursuers as he once more through gas into the engine firing them off towards the three cycles.

(With the cyclists)

'What the hell is this kid doing in my car?' thought Seiji as he swerved off towards the left.

'Yawn…I hope this ends soon I'm so tired.' Thought Hiyou as he swerved off towards the right.

'…………………………Interesting. Turning a dire situation into something that he can work with.' Thought Reishin as he speed his cycle up before he turned off to the left just a split second before he would have struck the car.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

"Good Kami what the hell was that idiot thinking." Growled out Tsukune before he silently turned off towards the main road.

"Uh…Tsukune where are we going?" asked Moka as she stared at him as he drove a good 5 to 10 miles over the speed limit.

"We're heading to Kushiro's main commercial docking center." Said Tsukune as he swerved past a blood red corvette that was right in front of them.

"WHAT!!!" shouted Moka as she looked at him in shock.

"Yeah we're going there. By the way open the glove compartment and if you see something flashing grab it and hand it to me." Said Tsukune as he continued to push the car faster.

"Okay." Replied Moka as she opened the glove compartment and pulled out the owner's manual, a pair of sunglasses, plastic bags, red duck tape, 3 sticks of TNT, and finally a small circuit that continued to flash a small green light.

"Is this it?" asked Moka as she held it out to Tsukune who calmly took it into one of his hands and held it in front of his face.

"Yep…now take the wheel." Said Tsukune as he released the wheel forcing Moka to grab it before they went off the edge of the road.

'Tsukune is absolutely entirely beyond crazy.' Thought Moka as Tsukune undid his seat belt and jumped into the back seats as she was forced to remove her seatbelt and take his place in the driver's seat.

"Is this even legal?" asked Moka while Tsukune started to remove a few wires here and there on the object.

"In some countries yes but in Japan no." replied Tsukune as he continued to fidget with the gadget while Moka slowly turned even paler.

"Ah…got it." Said Tsukune as he calmly moved up into the front passenger seat and smiled at Moka.

"Got what?" asked Moka as she continued to follow the road while silently praying that no cops would force them to pull over.

"A tracking device. This also explains as to how they were able to find us so quickly. By the way turn off at the next exit." Said Tsukune as he held a handful of wires and metal fragments. Moka said nothing to that as she continued to focus on driving before she turned onto the exit Tsukune said she should take.

(With the cyclists')

"OH…COME ON!!" shouted Seiji loud enough for both Reishin and Hiyou to hear.

"What?" asked Hiyou.

"Those brats removed my tracking device from my vehicle." Said Seiji.

"It doesn't matter I already know where they are heading." Replied Reishin.

"Where?" asked Hiyou.

"Easy they're heading for the commercial docks." Said Reishin.

(Back with Moka and Tsukune)

"Alright once we reach the docks park underneath one of the street lamps in front of one of the older storage houses." Calmly stated Tsukune as he started to inspect the sticks of TNT before he shrugged his shoulders and took the duck tape and began to tape the sticks together.

"Alright." Said Moka as she continued to fallow Tsukune's instructions and parked in front of the oldest of all the store houses and under the street lamp. Calmly she attempted to open her door only for it to lock. Calmly she looked at Tsukune as he stared off into the night sky.

"I told you that I would tell you about me so I give some information about me. For starters I'm an only child and both of my parents are deceased. It's odd really on nights like this when you could see the stars my parents would always tell me about how the stars and constellations gained their names. Then they would always tell me that no matter what happened to them that they would always watch me from the heavens. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me." Said Tsukune as he calmly looked at Moka who was locking at him with sadness swimming in her eyes.

"Tsukune…" started Moka before she was cut off by Tsukune saying, "don't worry about it I'm over my parents' death. Now then let's have some fun.

"Really. What kind?" asked Moka as a grin broke out upon her face.

"The type that is really bloody." Replied Tsukune as a similar grin found its way to his face.

"Excellent." Replied Moka as a pair of fangs made themselves present in her mouth. Calmly Tsukune and Moka exited the car while Tsukune held the TNT in his hands.

"Ok the first one that will be killed will be the one who goes after the car." Said Tsukune as he tossed the TNT up and down in the air rather carelessly before catching it.

"Tsukune stop that. What if when you drop the TNT it blows up!" shouted Moka in concern.

"Moka that only happens in cartoons." Replied Tsukune as he tossed the TNT once more and ended up not catching it allowing it to fall to the ground. Silently it struck the ground before it blew up.

Silently it struck the ground but didn't do anything as Tsukune stood there smiling.

"Told you." Said Tsukune as he picked the TNT up as Moka stood there in shock.

"Bu…but I could have sworn that…" started Moka as she continued to stare at Tsukune in shock.

"That the TNT blew up." Finished Tsukune as Moka only nodded her head in confirmation.

"That was a complete illusion and trust me I have several thousand." Said Tsukune as he stared at Moka who shook herself out of her shock.

"Ok so you use illusions. But that is irrelevant right now what is important is how we are going to kill one of those idiots." Said Moka as she watched Tsukune hock the three TNT bombs up to several of the wires that connected to the ignition before he calmly slipped the bombs under the steering wheel.

"I get it when he starts the car the bombs will kill him making it look as if it was an accident." Said Moka.

"Exactly." Said Tsukune as he replaced the tracking chip in the glove compartment and reactivated it.

"Now they should be able to find us." Said Tsukune as he calmly shut all the doors and pulled Moka towards the decrypted cabin.

(Back With the Cyclists)

"I got them and they're at the……commercial………docks." Said Seiji as he looked at the road.

"Told you." Said Reishin rather calmly.

"OH shut up smart ass." Shouted Seiji.

"Whatever." Said Hiyou.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

"OK so one will die from the car explosion, but how will the others die?" asked Moka as she calmly removed her hand from Tsukune and followed him.

"Easy we're going to kill them." Said Tsukune as he lead Moka through the house's halls before he stopped in a dimly lit hallway that only had the light of the moon coming through a broken window.

"You are going to have to lead one of them over here. Once you get him here use the shadows to come up behind him and snap his neck or drain him of his blood." Replied Tsukune as he noticed Moka become slightly worried before it was replaced with a wickedly evil smile.

"But what about the last one?" asked Moka as she looked at Tsukune.

"Don't worry about him I'll take good care of him." Said Tsukune as an evil grin suddenly grew across his face before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Whoa." Whispered Moka before she calmly shook her head and made her way to a bathroom. Silently she searched the house for any bathrooms.

"Now where would a bathroom be?" wondered Moka as she continued searching until she walked passed by the bathroom. Slowly she continued to walk until realization made its way upon her face.

'I wonder if it's possible for me to refocus a small amount of my yokai into my finger nails.' Thought Moka as she calmly ripped the center of her dress out leaving her in a top and skirt before she silently began to transfer a miniscule amount of yokai into her finger nails. All of a sudden her nails shot out a good 3-5 inches further than what they used to be.

"Excellent." Whispered Moka as a far more evil grin made its way onto her face before she punched the glass mirror and took a shard with her as she walked back to her position and knelt onto the floor.

(With the Cyclists)

Silently they made their way through the main road that lead towards the main commercial shipping district. They traveled for what seemed to be hours when in reality is was less than a few minutes. Finally Seiji was able to take notice of his Mercedes sitting under a street lamp in front of an old shipping commander's cabin that was well beyond run-down.

Quickly Seiji parked his motorcycle and jumped off it before he began to run to his car. Silently the other two did the same thing only they decided to continue towards the cabin.

"Oh my baby. My baby. Are you all right? Those mean children didn't harm you did they?" asked Seiji as he hugged his car.

"Oh my Kami……I think I'm going to be sick." Said Hiyou as he and Reishin continued towards the cabin.

"Seiji if you're just going to talk to your car why don't you just take it home?" asked Reishin as he continued to walk towards the cabin.

"You're absolutely right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Seiji as he jumped into his car and inserted the keys into the ignition and started up the engine.

"Idiot." Said Hiyou as he turned around to face Reishin before asking, "Reishin are you sure it's best for us to let him retu……". That was all he was able to say before a resounding explosion was heard from right behind him. Quickly he turned around to see that Seiji's car was on fire. Seiji was of course no longer in this realm as he had died the second that the explosion occurred.

(With Moka)

"**BOOM!" **was all that Moka was heard before she was overcome with an unhealthy giddiness.

"Now I get to play." Said Moka as she calmly waited.

(Back with Hiyou and Reishin)

"SEIJI!" shouted Hiyou as he ran towards the raging fire that was formerly a car.

"HIYOU! That's enough." Calmly said Reishin as Hiyou stopped in midstride before he turned towards Reishin.

"Wha…how could you say that?" asked Hiyou as he stared at Reishin in shock.

"Hiyou listen to yourself. Seiji is already dead all that matters now is our job." Said Reishin as he stared at directly at him.

"The job…is that all you care about?" asked Hiyou as he stared at Reishin still holding his calm posture.

"What I care about is none of your concern. Now let's go get those brats." Said Reishin as he started to walk towards the cabin. Silently Hiyou followed after while muttering under his breath. Calmly Reishin faced the door before he delivered a solid kick to it making it fly off of its hinges and fly into the opposite wall.

(With Moka)

CRACK! Was heard as the moon was immediately covered by the clouds almost similar to that of a mother covering her child's eyes.

'Show time.' Thought Moka as she quickly stabbed herself in her thigh with a small shard of glass. She was able to repress the urge to scream but allowed her tears to fall before she quickly hid her face in her hands and silently began to cry.

(With Reishin and Hiyou)

"Hey Reishin do you hear that?" asked Hiyou as he walked through the doorway into the house.

"Hear what?" asked Reishin as he pulled the door from the wall and tossed it through one of the doorways.

"It sounds like crying." Responded Hiyou as he started to walk towards the sounds origin hoping to find whatever was making the noise.

"If you hear crying then go check it out." Replied Reishin before he began to walk towards one of the doors and open it before he began to walk into the room beyond.

"Fine you can check the basement then." Said Hiyou as he started walking towards the hallway that the sound originated from. Calmly he continued to walk down the hallway not being able to see anything. The only thing guiding him was the feint sound of crying which seemed to be growing louder. Just as he was half-way through the hallway before the moon once more made its presence known to the world and came through the broken window allowing him to take notice of a figure crying on the ground with blood running down her leg.

'A kid.' Thought Hiyou as he calmly approached her.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked as the figure stopped crying before it stood up and turned towards him. The second they made eye contact the figure let out a shrill shriek before it rushed Hiyou.

Silently Hiyou stood their unable to do anything as he noticed it was the girl they had kidnapped earlier. The next second he knew he was on the ground as the girl was quickly raising her clawed hands before she brought them down in quick deadly strikes.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!" shouted Hiyou as the claws cut through his flesh like a hot knife through butter before the girl once more brought her hands up for another strike and continued to do so until his organs were nothing but liquid in her hands. Out of pure curiosity she dropped her hands into the liquid before she brought them to her face and began to lick them clean.

"Tastes similar to blood but more………interesting." Said Moka as she drove her face into the mess she made and began to drink more of it.

(With Reishin)

'Hiyou you don't know a thing about me. This mission isn't important to me…my families safety is.' Thought Reishin as he continued his descent into the basement. Calmly he stepped off of the last step before he heard Hiyou shout in pain. Quickly his expression changed into worry.

'NO! IF HE DIES MY FAMILY WILL BE KILLED!' thought Reishin as he quickly climbed the stairs before he felt something grab him by the ankle and pull him down the stairs.

"KITSUNE BI!" shouted Reishin as he launched a quickly made fire ball struck the ceiling/ floor of the upper level illuminating the basement showing some sort of black organic tissue holding his leg pulling him along the stairs and floor towards a small hole in the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Reishin as he continued to throw several fireballs at the thing hoping to get it to let go of him but continued to miss. Just as he thought he was going to be pulled through the thing had released him. Quickly without thinking he got up before the organic tissue came back and grabbed him by the face and pulled him through. All that remained of him was his left arm, right leg, and a pool of his blood coming from the hole.

(With Moka)

Calmly she lifted her face from the former living being before she looked at the moon as the moons light shone on her face showing that it was covered with blood and a few internal organ pieces that she missed during her mauling of the man.

"You wanna know something that's odd. Your blood taste similar to that of a Kitsune's." said Moka as she wiped her face on whatever remained of the man's clothing that wasn't already covered in blood or destroyed.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" was all Moka heard before she made her way towards where the sound originated and got there just in time to see Reishin pulled through the hole in the wall.

"HEHEHEHEHEH! Tsukune you out did yourself." Said Moka as she silently left the building after noticing the multiple fires upon the basement's ceiling. Calmly she walked out of the building and stopped to turn to her left to see Tsukune leaning against the wall before she smiled at him not the insane smile but a genuine smile that radiated happiness.

"So……did you enjoy yourself and the show?" asked Tsukune as he calmly pulled out a packet of cigarettes and took one out before he offered one to Moka who calmly took one.

"Actually that is the most fun I've ever had." Replied Moka as she watched Tsukune pull out a lighter and light the cigarette before he lit Moka's.

"Well that's good and by the way you have a little bit of blood in your hair." Said Tsukune as he pointed at the edge of her hair.

"EH… don't worry about it I don't care." Said Moka as she calmly took a slight drag on the cigarette to become accustom to the smoke traveling through her body. Not long after she began to cough.

"Ugh…you're not supposed to take such a large drag even if you're a vampire." Said Tsukune as he took a calm puff of smoke before he released it from his nose never noticing Moka's shocked expression.

"How…how'd you know that I was a…vam…vampire?" asked Moka as she continued to stare at Tsukune.

"It wasn't that hard especially with that shity control you have on your yokai." Replied Tsukune as he took another small drag of his cigarette.

"Well then if I have such shity control what about you?" asked Moka as she once more attempted a smaller drag of her cigarette.

"It's because I have been trained by my parents from a young age to control my yokai so I could blend in easier with the humans and if you must know I'm what you would call a soul eater. As for the ability with illusions…it's something that couldn't be explained." Said Tsukune as he took one last drag on his cigarette before he tossed it.

"So that last man you ate…his soul." Said Moka as she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Tsukune nod his head in confirmation before she also tossed her cigarette.

"Yeah…kind of makes me wonder how much of a true monster I am." Calmly replied Tsukune as he stared at the ground.

"Tsukune you're not a monster you saved me and I certain that my parents would agree to that." Said Moka as she quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you Moka. You have absolutely no idea how much that really means to me." Whispered Tsukune as he hugged her back before he let go as did Moka.

"So where will we go now?" asked Moka as she stared at Tsukune who just started walking towards the three motorcycles.

"Easy we're going to your parents. I have a feeling that whoever wanted you kidnapped wanted it to last until whatever your parents are doing in Kushiro was over." Said Tsukune as he quickly inspected the motorcycles or any damage that would inhibit them from running at their full potential.

"Hm…that could be true." Said Moka as she walked towards Tsukune with a look of wonder on her face.

"Now the only question is what are they doing and who would want you kidnapped and why?" wondered Tsukune as he took his trench coat off and gave it to Moka.

"Well I do remember my parents saying something about a treaty signing with the Kitsune leader in the Metropolitan Hotel. So maybe he wanted me kidnapped. By the way why are you giving me your trench coat?" asked Moka as she held his coat out in front of her.

"The nights can get pretty cold during the night so I'm going to imply that you wear it." Said Tsukune as he watched Moka place on his trench coat and button it up until she reached half-way down.

"Good now through this on." Said Tsukune as he tossed her one of the midnight black helmets to wear. Silently without question she placed the helmet on before Tsukune sat on one of the motorcycles and Moka on one of the others'.

'Let's get moving.' Thought Tsukune as he turned to Moka and gave her a thumbs up signaling that he was ready to get going before Moka returned the signal. Without any form of hesitation they quickly turned the keys in the ignition, kicked up the kickstand, and headed out into the empty streets as fast as they could before they turned onto the main highway. Silently they continued through the nearly deserted highway as the night grew colder just as Tsukune said it would.

'Brr…even with Tsukune's trench coat I'm freezing but it would have been far worse if I hadn't accepted his offer in the first place. I wonder how Tsukune is faring with the cold?' silently mused Moka as she took a quick worried glance at Tsukune to see that he wasn't even shaking from the wind. Almost immediately the worried glance was replaced by a look of confusion.

'Odd.' Thought Moka before she returned her attention to the objective at hand.

(With Tsukune)

Silently Tsukune continued to pay attention to the road before he felt that Moka was looking at him. Almost out of reaction he calmly looked out of the corner of his eyes to see that she was indeed looking at him. Sadly because of the helmet he couldn't tell what her expression was but for an unknown reason he felt as if the face she was making was one of curiosity.

'Wait…why am I even caring on how Moka looks at me. She is just someone I saved…isn't she.' Thought Tsukune as a look of deep concentration made its way to his face before he shook his head and replaced the earlier look with a look of determination.

'I can worry about this problem later.' Thought Tsukune before he made a quick turn into Kushiro as Moka followed after. Slowly Tsukune began to lessen the speed he was traveling at as did Moka since they were nearing the city's limits. Silently they made their way through the packed city streets as they made their way to the Metropolitan Tokyo.

Not more than a few moments later Tsukune stopped a block away from the hotel and saw that it was surrounded by several men wearing black suits along with several Mercedes. Silently Tsukune turned to Moka and quickly jerked his head back before turning around and heading off towards an ally way three blocks away from the hotel. Slowly Tsukune came to a stop in the ally and deactivated his cycle as Moka came to a stop right behind him and did the same thing as him before she hopped off. Quickly she ran up to Tsukune as he was just getting off and threw him upon a wall.

"What the hell was that all about?" growled out Moka in rage as the helmet helped muffle her voice making it sound far deeper.

"Apparently you didn't get a good look at who was guarding the entrance." Replied Tsukune as he stared at Moka with no fear.

"Ugh…I did, but we could have taken them without a problem." Said Moka as she calmly sat on the ground and removed her helmet.

"No we couldn't. If we even tried we would have been dead faster than a bug. They possibly have several guards inside as well." Said Tsukune as he joined Moka on the ground and did just as she did and removed his helmet.

"Then…how will we get in?" asked Moka as despair took a feint hold on her heart and mind.

"I have a few ideas." Said Tsukune as Moka seemed to perk up at that as she looked at Tsukune in hope.

"Option one is we wait until the guards change their positions and shifts. Option two is we use one of the cycles with both of us on it and drive through the front doors then into the ballroom where they are most likely signing the treaty. Finally option three is we sneak in through the back entrance…well that is if it isn't already guarded." Said Tsukune as he stared at Moka as she was thinking most doubtly through the pros and cons of the options.

"Option two seems to be the most likely option since if we are on a single cycle they wouldn't be able to catch us as easily." Said Moka as she looked at Tsukune to see that he was already heading back to the ally way entrance before he came running back.

"Good thing you chose that option. It seems that Kami-sama is shining some of her light on us since there is a car carrier that had just got a flat tire." Said Tsukune as he smiled a large smile that reached his eyes making them seem to glow a feint yellow with a small amount of silver mixed in.

"And this helps us how?" asked Moka as she stared at Tsukune in confusion.

"For starters it has no cars on the upper level they're all on the lower level meaning we can use the upper level to help us get over the blockade of Mercedes and maybe if we're lucky over the front steps as well. The bad thing is that we have about a ten second interval to do this." Said Tsukune as he started to rub the back of his head in regret.

"Well then…what are we standing around for lets go." Said Moka with enthusiasm as she hopped onto the back of Tsukune's cycle before strapping her helmet back on.

'Give her the smallest amount of hope it she bite's at it like a well…vampire.' Thought Tsukune as he quickly hurried over to his cycle and hopped on, strapped his helmet on, and gunned the motor. Quickly Moka wrapped her hands around Tsukune's waist as they took off into the night air once more.

With a rush of renewed hope he quickly turned the cycle in a complete 180 degrees before he once more gunned the motor and took off into the street. Quick like a shadow Tsukune and Moka raced towards the downed car carrier.

'Looks like Tsukune was right Kami-sama is shining some of her light upon us.' Thought Moka as she took notice that not only was the top level was clear of any vehicles but the driver had apparently left the access to the upper level down.

'Possibly hopped that it would keep the truck balanced so it wouldn't tip over and I had better hang on because I have a feeling that this is going to be rough trip.' Thought Moka as she gripped tighter at Tsukune's waist. Not long after gripping Tsukune harder did Tsukune gun the engine to its fullest potential maxing out at a top speed of, at what Moka could read, 140 mph.

Almost immediately Moka was able to notice that several of the walking men, women, and children stopped whatever that they were doing at the time to take notice of them driving up the car carrier. Not even, what felt like to Moka, a minute later Tsukune had jumped off of the car carrier and into the air they seemed to fly.

"KAMI-SAMA!!! HELP THEM!!!!" shouted most of the human crowed that continued to stare at the two causing all the guards around the hotel to look at the commotion. Silently they looked up into the sky before most of the guards that guarded the front entrance were forced to run off to the left or right, depending on what side they were closer to, to avoid being hit by the motorcycle.

Almost as if deliberately Tsukune had forced the Motorcycle into a wheelie as he continued along the cement path before he drove straight through one of the glass windows that lined the front entrance. Quickly Tsukune continued to drive through the front lobby while dodging furniture and the occasional guest that didn't have the common sense to pay attention to where they were walking. Tsukune then immediately once more gave more gas to the engine as they neared the ballroom doors which were once more guarded by a pair of dark suit and sunglass wearing idiots.

Silently both guards stood there in shock before they attempted to jump out of the way only to fail as they had both jumped right into one another before they were struck on the temple. Sadly Tsukune didn't have the best grip on the cycles handles as both him and Moka flew off the cycle. Just before they, Moka and Tsukune, were to strike the door Tsukune quickly without thinking hugged Moka close to his body as he took the full brute of the strike on the door. Of course since doors aren't meant to take the full physical force of a human, or in this case monster, body against it allowing for Tsukune to break through the door. Tsukune didn't make a sound as he fell to the ground along with falling onto several wooden splinters painfully imbedded themselves into his back.

"UGH!" groaned out Tsukune as he let his arms fall to his sides. Quickly Moka got up off of him fearing that her weight would case him further pain and forcing the splinters further into his body.

Calmly she offered a hand to him. Silently he accepted it without a complaint before she pulled him up to his feet.

"Are you all right?" asked Moka as the helmet once more disguised her voice once more.

"Yeah…it's only…huff…a flesh wound." Replied Tsukune as his helmet disguised his voice as well but was unable to hide the pain that filtered through.

"Yeah…and I wasn't born yesterday." Replied Moka as she calmly stared at him and despite the fact of the helmet blocking her view she could have sworn that he was looking right back at her.

"_SIGH_ I still don't understand how a women can tell when a man is lying." Said Tsukune as he lowered his head.

"TRUST ME…IF MEN KNEW THAT ANSWER IT WOULD MAKE LIFE FAR EASIER FOR US!!!" Two people shouted from behind them.

Silently both Moka and Tsukune turned their heads to the voices origin only to see four people sitting at a table while several others sat at surrounding tables that laid along the edge of the room.

The first person who sat at the table was a woman who stood a 5' 6", had blood red eyes with a reptilian black slit in the center, moonlit silver hair that cascaded down to her waist and a serious expression upon her face with a small amount of fear mixed in as well. She was wearing a silver kimono that was designed to fit her and showed off all of her curves perfectly while a blood red sash held it together. Just slightly above the collar of the kimono lied a black bat tattoo.

The second person who sat right beside her was a man who stood a 6' 5", had blood red eyes with a black reptilian slit in the center, and dirty silver hair that just barely went past his neck while an expression of irritation upon his face. He was wearing the typical black ceremonial kimono with a blood red sash holding it together. Just slightly above his collar on his neck was also a similar black bat like the one that was one the woman's neck.

The third person who sat to the right of him was another man who stood 6' 4", had burning yellow eyes with a black slit in the center, yellow hair with blue highlights through it, and a similar expression as the last man. He was also wearing a black ceremonial kimono with a blue sash holding it in place. Just slightly above his collar on his neck was a black Kitsune tattoo upon his neck.

The fourth and final person who sat at the table was a female that stood 5' 4", had burning yellow eyes with a black slit in the center, fire yellow hair with fire red highlights running through her hair, along with an expression of seriousness on her face. She was wearing a fire yellow kimono that was designed to fit her body perfectly as a fire red sash held it together. Just slightly above the kimono's collar a black Kitsune tattoo upon her neck.

"Uh…you're possibly wanting a logical reason as to why we're here. Don't you." Said Tsukune as he calmly attempted to scratch the back of his head but was unable to do so because of the helmet.

"Uh…you do know that it would be far easier to talk to us if you removed your helmets." Stated the female that sat next to the third figure.

"Ugh…why must adults make life so difficult." Muttered Moka as she an d Tsukune removed their helmets.

"MOKA!" shouted the first two figures in shock and rose out of their seats causing them to fall over. Quickly they ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"You have no idea how much we missed you…and why do you smell like blood along with where did you get trench coat?" asked Moka's parents as they held her out at arm's length.

"Well you see…uh…I was…kind of…eheheh…kidnapped." Replied Moka as she calmly removed herself from her parents grip.

"WHAT!!" shouted both of Moka's parents once more only with horror and anger upon their faces.

"Well I'm here and safe really only because of…a friend." Said Moka as she poked her fingers together before she smiled at Tsukune who returned the smile. Calmly Moka's parents took a look at Tsukune before they approached him.

"So…you saved our little bat hmm." Said Moka's mother as she took a calm and careful looked him over.

"Yes but it was only a fluke of dumb luck." Said Tsukune as he calmly stared at the last two people that continued to sit at the table looking at each other.

"A fluke you say but how do we know that you didn't hire someone to kidnap her then rescue her." Said Moka's father as he scrutinized his gaze.

"And what would I gain from that. I don't need land, I don't need money, what I do need is for the cops to get off of my ass." Said Tsukune as he stared at Moka's parents without fear.

"Ugh…he's not lying." Said Moka's mother as she turned her gaze to her husband.

"Well if he didn't do it who did?" asked Moka's father while the two other people who sat at the table shared a silent glance.

"Well when I kill someone I tend to…well…eat their soul." Replied Tsukune as an evil grin stretched against his face while everyone looked at him in fear well except for Moka who just looked at everyone in confusion.

"Uhhh…I remember that you called yourself a soul eater Tsukune but, why is every afraid of you?" asked Moka as her parents and the other two at the table looked at her in shock.

"Moka a soul eater is a SSS-class monster that devours the soul and occasionally the yokai of some monsters and in return they can gain the powers of that monster." Said the female of the other two.

"Actually that isn't accurate. We were actually born with most of our abilities. For me I was born with a stronger pull towards the shadows and I also gained the ability of illusions as well." Said Tsukune as everyone just looked at him in shock.

"What I've been traveling all over the Japanese islands try to find clues to my families origins. Because of this I have found multiple hiding spots in which my ancestors tended to meet and because of this I have located several libraries filled with books ranging back to…I believe the early fifteen hundreds." Said Tsukune as everyones' jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

"Well…aren't you going to ask me who kidnapped your daughter and why?" asked Tsukune while everyone seemed to shake themselves out of their daze and just nod.

"Well since I ate the soul of…I believe that it was a…Reishin." Said Tsukune as a look of confusion came to his face as everyone couldn't help but face plant at his comment.

"Okay…can we just know who kidnapped my daughter." Said Moka's father as everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well Reishin, Seiji, and Hiyou were all hired by a person named Keita but that is all that I know." Said Tsukune as he assumed a thinking pose.

"Wait…did you just say Keita?" asked the other two adults at the same time as everyone stared at them.

"Uh…yeah." Said Tsukune as everyone continued to look at the two. Calmly the two quickly shared a glance before they gave a short nod of approval.

"I'm afraid that we do. He is our five year old son. Sadly it seems that he wasn't too happy about this alliance between our clans." Said the man of the two while everyone just looked at them with shame.

'Wow these have to be the worst parents that I have ever met.' Thought everyone as they stared at the two who had started to talk about several different punishments that they would inflict upon their son.

"Uh…I guess I'll see you around Moka." Said Tsukune as he attempted to back away from everyone.

"Oh no you aren't. You still owe me an explanation." Said Moka as she quickly appeared in front of Tsukune.

"Fine…but we had better allow them to finish this whole sign the treaty and end the war thing." Said Tsukune as he pointed at Moka's and Keita's parents.

"Okay…get it done now!" stated Moka as she pointed at the treaty only to take a double look only to see that there was a child standing at the table.

The child stood 3', looked to be five years old, had fire yellow hair with fire red and fire blue streaks running through it, and had an expression of distain upon his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black shorts and black shoes.

"Keita! What do you think you're doing?" asked Keita's mother as his father and everyone else was watching everything that was happening. Silently Tsukune tapped Moka's shoulder before he pointed at the shadows behind Keita.

'_how?'_ lip asked Moka as she noticed Tsukune just smile at her.

'_Trust me.'_ Replied Tsukune as he silently disappeared back into the front lobby.

'_Well at least that will be one less problem.' _Thought Keita before he turned his attention to the five people/ monsters in the room.

"What am I doing? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAKING A TREATY WITH THE VAMPIRES!" shouted Keita as he held the treaty in his fight hand while a look of pure rage framed his face.

"Keita you know what this treaty means for our people. This treaty would put an end of the wars that have striped both of our clans of multiple members that were young and old. Despite the fact that the vampires were able to survive most of our attacks while we faces the most _**casualties**_." Growled out Keita's father as he started to grip his hands into fists of rage. Calmly his wife came up behind him and enveloped him in a hug before she started to whisper multiple…cough…things into his right ear.

"This treaty…", waves treaty in the air, "means absolutely nothing. And how can we trust a race that would rather use us as fur coats, slaves, or even a food supply." Growled out Keita as a black shadow started to form behind him. Silently everyone, other than Keita, realized that Tsukune had left the room so he could find away to get behind Keita.

"I assure you Keita, was it, that we wouldn't dare try that. Similar to your parents we want nothing more than peace in between our races." Said Moka's father as he attempted to stall so that Tsukune could finish whatever is plan was.

"Yeah…and how many times have you told that to the other races only to back stab them, in most cases literally, and turn them into your slaves?" asked Keita as he began to form a small light blue Kitsune bi in his left hand.

"That was only one time. Besides the goblins betrayed out trust first." Stated Moka's mother as she calmly looked at Keita.

"Yeah right. By the way you can kiss this treaty good bye." Said Keita as he brought the Kitsune bi closer to the treaty only for it to be blown out before someone gripped the back of his shirt.

"You know…I really hate brats like you." Said Tsukune as Keita turned to him before he was sent flying in the air towards his parents along with the treaty.

"Well…let's just get this over with. I'm tiered and I'm certain that everyone else is tired as well." Sighed out Moka's father as everyone one just nodded their head in agreement as Keita's mother held him.

Silently both Moka's and Keita's father turned to one of the tables that was near them and set the treaty in between them before they looked back at Tsukune who starred on in impassiveness. Quickly in a single motion Moka's and Keita's father made a small incision on their left arms and dipped an old fashion ballpoint pen in their blood before they signed the treaty.

"It is done." Whispered Moka before she turned to where Tsukune stood only to see that he was gone. Quickly she began to look around for him only to stop almost immediately when she felt his yokai behind her. Calmly she turned around to see him starring at nothing.

"Tsukune…are you all right?" asked Moka as she calmly approached him.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. By the way if you want to hear my explanation I believe that we should head to your parents room." Said Tsukune as Moka nodded her head and ran off to get her parents.

(With Moka)

"Mom, Dad Tsukune has decided to tell us his past but he wants to do it in our room." Said Moka as she looked up at her parents.

"Of course Moka-chan I'm truly interested in his past." Said Moka's mother as she looked at her daughter with a look of happiness. Silently Moka, her mom and dad walked away towards Tsukune. Moka of course calmly to a quick look behind her to notice that Keita was getting a major spanking from his mother as his father yelled at him. Without warning Moka smiled at the trouble that Tsukune and she were able to create for a simple family of three.

"Mom I'm going to go ahead and get Tsukune." Said Moka as she ran off towards Tsukune.

"you know I think that boy would be a positive influence for our daughter dear." Said Moka's father as he stared at her as she grabbed Tsukune by his arm a literally dragged him towards them.

"I agree." Whispered Moka's mother as Moka and Tsukune finally got to them before everyone walked out of the ballroom into the lobby and then into the elevator.

* * *

Well I guess I'll call it quits here since I want to save Tsukune's past for another time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And yes I do know hat some of these death scenes are from videogames.

Also recent updates that I did:

Rise of the Fallen Angels: replaced the authors note with chapter 7.

Next chapter will be Tsukune's past come to light.

By the way this chapter alone was 27 pages long with 10,898 words.

Now review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people, monsters, and whatever you think you all are here's chapter two. By the way I am going to temporarily stop typing this chapter for awhile so I can work on my other story Rise of the Fallen Angels since I'm going to be doing a rewrite of that story. For those of you who wanted that story to be a harem well you're going to get your wish. Well I believe that covers all the things that I needed to.

JA NE!

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 2: Tsukune's past comes to light

Silently everyone stood in the elevator as it steadily climbed up the shaft in which it was stationed.

"UGH…if there isn't one thing that annoys me more than kidnappers it's a slow elevator." Growled out Tsukune as everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement. Calmly Tsukune lifted his head to look at what floor they were on and see that they were on the tenth floor. Slowly a sigh made its way to Tsukune's mouth as his head lowered and a dark purple cloud hung over his head.

"How far up did you say you were again?" asked Tsukune as he turned towards them showing that he wasn't in a very good mood. Everyone else had of course hidden behind Moka's mother, yes even Moka's father, in hope that he wouldn't attack a woman.

"Uh…well you see Tsukune-san we're actually up on the Pent House sweet." Replied Moka's mother before everyone just watched as Tsukune fell to the ground as the purple cloud seemed to grow off of his misery.

"I HATE TECHNOLOGY!!!" shouted Tsukune as he stood up quickly which caused everyone to jump back into the wall in shock. Once more Tsukune turned his attention to the digital numbers that showed them what floor they were only to see that they were on floor eighteen. Calmly he continued to stare at the numbers almost as if willing them to jump past the rest of the floors and to the Pent house before the elevator stopped moving and getting stuck in between the nineteenth and twentieth floors.

"OH COME ON!!! THIS IS FUCKIN BULLSHIT!!!!" shouted Tsukune as he started to stomp his feet.

"Um…Tsukune I believe that we might be stuck here for a while." Said Moka's father before Tsukune turned to him showing midnight black eyes with yellow reptilian slits running through the center.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Calmly stated Tsukune before he turned his attention to the floor panel and ripped it out of the wall along with all of the wires that were attached to the buttons. Calmly he clipped the power wire, the Pent house wire, and the transmission wire and placed them together and quickly capped them off with a wire cap. Suddenly the elevator gave a lurch before it started to climb the shaft once more.

'He got the elevator to start moving again.' Thought Moka's parents as they stood there dumbfounded, Moka on the other hand just had an interesting grin upon her face.

"Ugh…it's still too slow." Muttered Tsukune as he calmly reached into his cargo pants and pulled out a small am/fm radio.

"Uh…Tsukune why do you have an am/fm radio on you?" asked Moka as she watched Tsukune dissected the radio before he combined it to the wires that he had already placed together.

"Needed a way to know what was going on in Japan." Was Tsukune's simple reply as he finished connecting the wires together. Quickly without warning he turned the dial all the way around before everyone was floored from the sudden speed increase that implemented along with the g-force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed in fear or, in Moka's and Tsukune's case, enjoyment. Then once more without warning Tsukune turned the dial once more so that they were suddenly stopped forcing them to fly towards the ceiling and crash into it. Slowly they all started to fall from the ceiling and struck the cold floor. Silently everyone laid there before all of a sudden Tsukune, just for kicks, turned the dial once more only in the opposite direction forcing them to slam into the ceiling and head for the first floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed once more in fear or once more in Moka's and Tsukune's case, enjoyment. Before they all struck the ceiling and continued to plummet thirty and a half floors to the lobby.

(In the lobby)

Calmly the hotel owner stood behind the check in counter sorting through the mail the hotel had received during the early hours.

"Electricity Bill…Keep, Water Bill…Keep, Food Bill…Keep, Cable Bill…Keep, and Elevator parts order form…Keep. Junk, more junk, even more junk, and a letter from my parents………..trash." Said the manager as he set all of the bills on the front desk and through the rest in the shredder without a second glance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the manager heard someone, or maybe it was people, scream.

"UGH…someone messed with the elevator's speed again." Sighed out the manager as he picked up his desk phone and dialed for the repair man.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"Ah sorry to call you so late Mr. Shuuzen, but it seems like someone's been messing with the elevator again." Said the manager before he listened to the person on the other end before he nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I understand that this has been the twentieth time this week and I respect the fact that you have been kind enough to help us." Said the manager to the receiver before he was once more was silent.

"Yes, tomorrow at three thirty in the afternoon would be fine." Replied the manager before he gave a kind goodbye to Mr. Shuuzen and hung up the phone and just watched the elevator numbers close on to the lobby. Not long after the ground floor was given a small jolt as the elevator struck the ground.

"Hmm…right on time if nor faster than the last time." Mussed the manager to himself as he watched the elevator doors open and four people step out.

(Back with Tsukune, Moka, and Moka's parents)

"That was…" started Tsukune as he looked at Moka.

"That was…" repeated Moka as she stared at Tsukune.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY FUCKIN AWESOME!!!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!!!" shouted Tsukune and Moka at the same time while Moka's parents seemed to grow pale at the last statement.

"Uh…you can go again, but Moka? Your father and I are going to take the other elevator." Said Moka's mother as she and her husband began to walk away with jittery movements.

'I'm beginning to wonder if he is mentally sane.' Thought both of Moka's parents as they calmly entered into the other elevator and tapped the Pent house floor. Calmly Tsukune and Moka watched as the elevator door shut behind Moka's parents and it began to rise to the top floor.

"Ready?" asked Tsukune as a 100-watt smile shone on his face.

"HELL YEAH!!!" shouted Moka with enthusiasm before she matched Tsukune's smile.

"Good, now let's go." Said Tsukune.

"Yeah." Calmly replied Moka before she quickly grabbed Tsukune by the arm and dragged him into the elevator. Not much later the elevator doors shut behind them.

"Hey Tsukune." Said Moka as Tsukune turned towards her looking at her in confusion.

"Yeah Moka?" asked Tsukune as he held the dial in his hands.

"Is…is it alright if I give it a shot?" asked Moka as she allowed her face to hang at to the ground in embarrassment.

Calmly Tsukune looked at Moka before he shrugged his shoulders and held it out to her. Slowly Moka looked up to see that Tsukune was holding out the dial to her along with a smile upon his face. Silently Tsukune just handed her the dial and placed it into her hands.

Silently Moka returned Tsukune's smile before it immediately changed into an evil grin which caused Tsukune to begin to sweat. Then suddenly she turned the dial all the way around. Not much later Tsukune and Moka were once more floored as the elevator shot strait to the top along with screaming their lungs to high heaven in excitement.

(With Moka's parents)

Once more Moka's parents heard her screaming as they looked at one another.

"She's your child." They both said at the same time before they looked at the door once more.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

Continuously the both of them screamed before Moka turned the dial to a neutral position. Just as they were about to fly off of the floor Moka quickly turned the dial so they were heading back to the main lobby causing them float in the air for a few moments before they struck the ceiling which muffled their screams.

(With Moka's parents)

"Hmm…that's odd." Said Moka's mother as she looked at where the other elevator shaft was.

"What's odd?" asked Moka's father as he stared at where his wife was staring.

"Well I could have sworn I heard some muffled screams." Said Moka's mother before she just shrugged it off and looked at the digital numbers and seeing that they were a floor away from the Pent house.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

"You know Moka…if we don't hurry your parents will possibly…begin to wonder where you're at." Said Tsukune as he turned his head enough so he could look at Moka while a small amount of drool dripped out of his mouth.

"Yeah…I know. By the way……hang on." Said Moka before she turned the dial once more and flooring them again as they shot to the top once more and for the final time.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" shouted both Tsukune and Moka as they almost literally felt as if their bodies were being turned into a pancake. Silently Tsukune risked opening one of his eyes to see that they were a single floor away from the Pent House.

"MOKA!! YOUR GOING TO WANT TO STOP THE ELEVATOR!!!" shouted Tsukune before Moka immediately placed the dial a neutral position. Sadly because of the speed that they were moving was still too fast and caused them to slam into the ceiling.

*CRASH*

(With Moka's parents)

*CRASH*

"Okay I definitely heard something this time." Said Moka's father as he and his wife steeped out of the elevator. Not even a millisecond later the other elevator door opened up allowing them to see inside.

"Okay where are those two?" asked Moka's mother as they both entered the elevator. Calmly they began to look around.

"Well it doesn't look like they're in here." Said Moka's father as he started to step out of the elevator and his wife following him before they heard a defined crash behind them. Quickly they turned to see Tsukune and Moka lying on the floor of the elevator before they turned their gaze to the ceiling to see two children sized dents in the ceiling.

'That's why we didn't see them.' Thought both of Moka's parents before they heard a defined snap come from the elevator. Quickly they shook themselves out of their thoughts just in time to see the elevator begin to drop down the shaft before it whizzed right bye and the rope to follow shortly after.

"OH SHIT!!!" shouted Moka's mother as she ran to the elevator shaft as her husband follower her. Silently she looked down the elevator shaft only to see a never ending abyss of shadows. Quickly with hurried and jerky movements she attempted to look around for any sign of them only to see nothing other than the shadows that existed since the elevators finishing.

"No." whispered Moka's mother before she broke down crying as her husband bent down and held her close to him as she let out all of her sadness. While he was holding her he was able to take notice of an occasional movement in the shadows but never got his hopes up in fear that it was nothing more than a false alarm. Suddenly without warning a large black mass came out of the shaft before it landed right in front of the two.

The object itself looked like nothing more than a three fingered claw before a second and third appeared in a similar fashion. Then out of nowhere a fourth and final claw came from the shadowed abyss and hooked itself on the top of the elevator entrance. Not much later a large black mass was launched out of the elevator shaft and struck Moka's parents head on and continued to roll on past before it came to a stop two feet away. Calmly Moka's parents picked themselves off the ground before they started to walk towards the black mass.

As they approached the object they were able to take a good look at it. Well basically it was nothing more than a 3' sphere that was a midnight pitch black color.

"What is this?" asked Moka's mother as she calmly poked it with her index finger.

"HEHEH." Laughed the ball as Moka's parents jumped back in shock before it returned to a soundless state. Calmly Moka's parents looked at one another before they gained an evil grin that wasn't really filled with an evil intention, more of a joking manor. Silently they made their way towards the ball once more before they began to poke at it continuously causing it to start to laugh once more. It's laughing had soon escalated to the point where it was sounding more like two children laughing.

Not much later the ball suddenly seemed to explode forcing Moka's parents to cover their faces with their arms but instead of feeling the searing pain of the explosion they instead felt something just pass through them like a shadow while the laughing continued. Calmly they removed their arms to see Tsukune sitting on the floor laughing while holding their daughter as feint remains of what appeared to be shadows hung around him and both were laughing rather loudly.

"You know…hahah…that's the first time I've laughed in well over a year." Said Tsukune before he was overcome with another fit of laughter and Moka continued to laugh without a problem.

"Yes and as interesting that is you still owe us an explanation." Replied Moka's parents at the same time.

"Okay." Said Tsukune in defeat as he quickly took in his surroundings. From the looks of what he was looking they were in the main living room that had an excellent view of not only the city but the ocean as well. He was also able to notice that there were two couches facing one another and Moka and him were sitting on the remains of a coffee table which were more like fire wood now.

"Uuuhhhhhhhh…I can pay for that." Said Tsukune as he pointed to the remains before he calmly stood up and brought Moka with him, without noticing.

"Ugh…we can worry about that later right now all I want is an explanation and my daughter back." Growled out Moka's mother as she approached Tsukune who just decided to hand her daughter and sit.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Tsukune as he calmly returned to his neutral state.

"Well we already know your name. Hmmm…how about you tell us about what happened to your parents?" gruffly asked Moka's father as he joined his wife on the opposite couch.

"Alright but in return you cannot interrupt me during my retelling. It was about two months ago that my parents were murdered in front of me but this starts around two months and a day ago." Started Tsukune as his eyes seemed to gain a far off look to them.

(Flashback)

Silently a male figure stood behind his mother as she calmly stood in front of the kitchen stove cooking the night's dinner. The male looked to be six maybe seven years old, stood 3' 2", had dark brown hair, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that continued to stare in front of him. The figure wore a black form fitting t-shirt, black pants along with a blood red belt that had a silver five pointed star buckle.

The women on the other hand looked to be in her early twenties, stood 5', and had dark brown hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes similar to that of the child's. The figure was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a light brown skirt and a pink apron. Silently she stood at a stove making dinner before she calmly reached beside her only to feel nothing but air.

"Tsukune." Called the women as Tsukune just looked up at her before he pulled on her skirt causing her to turn around and look at him.

"Yes mommy?" asked Tsukune as he stared at his mom in confusion.

"Did you take the preserved fruit that I brought up from the basement?" asked Tsukune's mother as she stared at him as he calmly stood their looking at her.

"No." replied Tsukune as he shook his head in a negative fashion before he stopped and stared at his mom.

"Then I must have forgotten them. Tsukune, how would you like to help me finish up making dinner?" asked his mother as she stared at him before she saw his face break out into a large smile and nod his head eagerly up and down.

"Okay mommy." Replied Tsukune as he continued to stare at his mother with him still smiling at her.

"Okay here's what I need for you to do Tsukune. I want you to go down to the basement and retrieve me a glass jar of our preserved fruits okay." Said Tsukune's mother as she bent down and told him what she needed.

"Okay mommy. I'll be right back." Said Tsukune before his mom placed her left hand on his head and ruffled his hair in affection. Calmly he pushed his mom's hand away and ran off towards the basement door. Quickly he opened the door and hurried down the stairs to the basement not worrying much about the light before he reached the cold cement floor.

'Okay…mommy said that she wanted some of the preserved fruit that we packaged.' Thought Tsukune as he wondered around the basement walking in between several of the metal racks that made their way out of the walls. Calmly he walked past several of the aisles before he stopped in his tracks and began to look around. The next thing he knew he was on his back on the cement ground with a shadowed being standing over him.

"Anei…get off." Growled out Tsukune as he stared at the assailant.

"_Awww…but I was having fun Tsukune."_ Said Anei as he got off of Tsukune and helped him back up to his feet.

"Yeah fun for you and one concussion for me along with one major headache." Replied Tsukune as he stared at Anei with anger but was quickly replaced with his usual grin.

"_You know why I do this Tsukune."_ Said Anei as he stood there in front of Tsukune.

"Yeah to help me control my yokai. Hey do you think you could help me find the preserved fruit that we placed down here?" asked Tsukune as he looked at Anei.

"_Well…all right but in return I want to be allowed out more often."_ Said Anei as he held his hand out Tsukune.

"Okay Anei but after this you'll need to return to being my shadow since we're having company to night." Said Tsukune as he shook his Anei's hand.

"_Deal. Now come on."_ Said Tsukune's Anei as he led him through several different aisles before he stopped in front of a rack that was filled with several dozen preservation jars.

'Okay one peach, apple, strawberry, and a blueberry should be good enough.' Thought Tsukune as he felt the familiar feeling of his shadow returning to its rightful position. Calmly he turned around and started to head back the way that he came from. He then stopped in front of the staircase and set the jars down. Quickly he picked up one of the jars and opened it up before he stuck one of his fingers in and took out some of the fruit on his finger. Silently he looked around before he stuck his finger into his mouth along with the fruit.

"Mmmmmm…that is defiantly good fruit." Whispered Tsukune before he replaced the top on the jar and picked up all the jars once more and started on his way back to the ground floor. Silently he continued up the staircase without much worry before he reached the top stair and attempted to open the basement door while his hands were full only to stop and lift his foot up and kick the door forcing it to open.

'Got to love those doors that are so broken to the point that you can just give it a good slam and it will open right up.' Thought Tsukune as he stepped into the kitchen and set the glass jars on the table while his mother continued to stir. (AN:// I really do have a door that you can just slam your body weight on and it will open.)

"Mommy…I'm back with the fruit." Called Tsukune as his mother turned to face him.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan." Replied Tsukune's mother as she held a smile on her face.

"Mommy…you said you wouldn't call me Tsuki-chan anymore and besides I'm not a girl." Whined Tsukune as he pouted at his mother who just started to laugh at her son's antics.

"No…I said that I would stop calling you that in public." Calmly replied his mother as she made her way over to her son and enveloped him in a hug.

"Ma…mom." Whined Tsukune as he attempted to free himself from his mom.

"Now now Tsukune you know that you won't be a child for long. So please just let me remember you as you're now than who you will become." Said Tsukune's mother as she held him out at her arms length before Tsukune just started to laugh and his mother joining in shortly after.

"Don't worry mommy I won't change." Said Tsukune as he gave her a hug before he quickly let go.

"Okay then. Now run along." Said Tsukune's mother before he nodded and ran off.

'They grow up so fast.' She thought before she turned her attention to tonight's dinner. Sadly no one ever noticed the figure that caught wind of their conversation standing right outside of the open kitchen window.

(With Tsukune)

Quickly as fast as his six year old body could stand he ran out the back door and into the forest that lined the back of his neighborhood. Silently he ran through the forest taking note of all the birds, squirrels, rabbits, and several other animals that occupied the forest. Every now and then he would chase an unfortunate squirrel that happened to cross his path. Not much later he stopped inside of a five foot circular clearing that had a simple tree stump in the center. Calmly he approached the tree stump before he set his hands onto the tree stump and just stared at it.

"Grandpa…" whispered Tsukune as he ran his hands against the rough surface before he stopped at the center of the tree stump. Calmly he sat on the tree stump indian style before he allowed his head to fall.

(Fast Forwarding to a more recent memory)

Calmly Tsukune allowed himself to awaken after several hours of a dreamless sleep. Turning his head lightly he was able to crack his neck before he looked at the sky to see that it had changed from the deep sky blue to a deep purple with mixture of orange and fire reds that made the forest seem as if it were in an alternate realm.

"Wow I must have fallen asleep out here." Said Tsukune as he quickly stretched his weary limbs before he heard a defined crack come from his joints. He then calmly allowed for his hands to fall to his sides before he started to walk away from the small clearing. Silently he continued to walk through the forest as he listened to the birds sing their tiny lungs out filling the forest with the joy. Silently he stopped beneath a still growing tree that was no taller than five feet and he looked up into the tree to see a small birds nest with a mother bird guarding her eggs. Almost immediately a smile broke out on his face before he continued on his way.

'Hmm…I wonder what's for dinner tonight? Oh maybe its fruit filled dumplings.' Thought Tsukune as he started to pat his growling stomach and then began to run off home. Not much later he arrived home to see that his dad's car was in the driveway. Quickly without much thought Tsukune ran towards the front door before he opened it only to see that the house wasn't lit with the usual florescent lights.

"Mommy…da…daddy?" asked out Tsukune as he calmly started to take calm and careful steps into the living room while feeling for the light switches. Calmly he continued to brush his hands along the wall before he felt his hand strike something and realized that it was a one of the light switches. Silently he flipped the switch before he was engulfed in the bright florescent lights that immediately blinded him slightly. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light only to notice that no one was around.

'May…maybe they're…in the kitchen eating dinner. Ye…ye…yeah they're p-p-possibly just eating dinner.' Thought Tsukune as fear began to grip at his heart and he continued on towards the kitchen/dining room. Calmly Tsukune entered the kitchen and turned on the light and released a sigh he didn't know that he was holding in. Silently he continued to the stove to see that not a single jar of fruit that Tsukune had brought up for dinner hasn't been touched since his mom took them from him. Silently he turned off the stove before he jumped in shock as a loud ***CRASH* **was heard from the basement. Quickly Tsukune turned to the basement door and calmly walked towards it. Soon he was standing in front of the basement door from which several sounds could be heard coming from.

"Mommy…Daddy is that you." Called out Tsukune as he reached for the basement door before it opened up and in the door way stood a man with his mother behind him along with his father.

The man himself stood 5' 5", had black hair with blood red streaks running through his hair, black eyes with a silver pupil, and looked to be slightly irritated. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red undershirt and black dress shoes.

Carefully Tsukune looked into his eyes before he quickly jumped back in shock. What Tsukune saw burned deep inside of the man's eyes was forever engraved into his mind. In the man's eyes all he saw was deep hatred for something along with despair, anger, sadness, and fear all mixing together deep within his soul creating a strong force around him.

'Wha…what is this?' thought Tsukune as he slid to the ground in fear before the man calmly removed his gaze from Tsukune's and bowed to his parent's before he silently disappeared in a black flame.

"Tsukune…are you alright?" asked Tsukune's father as he bent down to look at his son. Slowly Tsukune raised his head to look at his father before he quickly grabbed his dad and cried into his dad's chest. For what seemed to be an eternity as Tsukune cried into his father before he finally fell asleep in his father's grip.

"I believe that Tsukune has the right idea for the night." Said Tsukune's mother as she calmly approached her husband. The only sign of affirmation she got was the nodding of his head before he stood up and started to walk towards the living room and up the stair case to the second floor. Calmly Tsukune's mother followed her husband and opened Tsukune's bedroom door before Tsukune's father entered and set Tsukune onto his futon.

"Goodnight Tsukune." Whispered Tsukune's parents before his mom kissed him lightly on his forehead and tucked him into his futon and silently exited the room.

(With the man)

Suddenly out of nowhere a black flame appeared in the same clearing that Tsukune was in earlier right in front of the tree stump. Then without warning the black flame immediately grew to the height of 5' 5" before it died out and the man that Tsukune had saw earlier was standing there. Shortly after standing there a feint wind began to blow through the clearing before in centered itself upon the top of the tree stump and continued to circle it before it finally died down.

Standing there on the tree stump was a female. The woman stood 5' 3", had brown hair that covered her right eye, looked to be at least in her early twenties, blue eyes, and an A-cup bust size. The woman was wearing a black kimono with a white sash holding it in place and traditional wooden sandals on her feet. Tied on her sash were two short swords that had a light blue handle on each.

"Mistress." Calmly said the male figure as he bowed to her before he was waved to stand and he readily did so.

"What did you find out?" asked the woman as she calmly sat on top of the tree stump as the man calmly lowered himself to the ground and sat indian style.

"It seems as if the boy does have a strong pull towards the shadows just as the reports had stated. It also seems that his kind nature and large wanting of protecting is only increasing his attachment to the shadows. This was all I was able to gather madam." Replied the man before he bowed towards the woman once more as the woman pondered what her servant had told her.

"Michael, I want you to keep an eye on the boy." Stated the woman as Michael calmly rose up to look at his mistress.

"Of course Lady Liz but I would like to know why?" Replied Michael to Liz before she calmly looked at him with anger. Sadly it didn't work since he just stared right back at her with indifference before she released a sigh.

"I just have a gut feeling that something is going to be happening to his family shortly and whatever you do _**DON'T**_ interfere with what is to happen. Plus when whatever is meant to happen happens I want you to return to me and give me a fully detailed report as to what happened. Am I clear." Said Liz as she emphasized the word don't.

"Of course mistress." Calmly replied Michael before his mistress disappeared in another whirl wind of air and leaving only a few disturbed leaves in her place. Not much later Michael disappeared into another black flame to fulfill his duty.

Sadly neither of the two were able to catch the shadow that made its way out of the surrounding forest. Silently he approached the tree stump and checked the ground that Michael had occupied for any signs of burn marks from his fire or cuts in the wood from Liz's entrance and exit.

"Now I know why Tsukune had asked me to investigate him and with what that woman, Liz I think he said her name was, said I can't help but feel that shit is going to hit the fan soon. I had better be certain that Tsukune knows what is happening." Said the shadow before is vanished into its own shadow forever leaving the clearing.

(Fast Forwarding Memory to a more recent one)

Several hours later the sun was just beginning it ascension into the early morning sky as it replaced the midnight black sky with several different hues of orange, red, yellow, purple, and blues. Not long after several birds began to sing as the sun rose into the sky awakening several of the day creatures as the night animals found well shaded areas to fall into slumber.

Calmly the sun's rays worked their way further into the forest and out into the commercial housing district. Almost as if a sign from heaven the sun's rays found their way into Tsukune's bedroom and shone upon his face before he turned over in his sleeping state to block the sun's rays. Tsukune had just gotten comfy once more before his piece of mind was eliminated by his mother called for him from the kitchen.

"Tsukune its time for breakfast." Called his mother as he calmly raised his head to show his chocolate brown eyes to the world that also had deep bags underneath them. Shortly after Tsukune stood up while stretching his joints before he once more relaxed his muscles and began to scratch his left side as he made his way out of his bedroom all the while yawning. Not even five steps outside his bedroom his anei appeared from underneath him, forcing him to stop in his tracks, and just floated there in front of him before he just shrugged and walked through him.

Silently his anei just floated there for what seemed to be an eternity before he just headed off towards their room.

(With Tsukune)

Silently Tsukune walked into the kitchen to see his father sitting at the table reading the newspaper while his mom stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast. Calmly she turned to look at him as he just stood there looking at her while still half-asleep before he walked towards the table and pulled out one of the chairs before he calmly took a seat.

"Here you go dear and same for you Tsukune." Said Tsukune's mother as she set down two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of her husband and son before she kissed them both on the forehead.

"Thank you dear." Replied Tsukune's father before set the paper aside, picked up his fork, and started to eat while his wife went ahead and retrieved her breakfast before she joined them at the table.

"Yeah…thanks' mom." Replied Tsukune somewhat down cast but his parents just chalked it up to him still being tired while he picked at his food. Yet inside his mind was in turmoil as he attempted to find out who would want to harm his family.

'Mom and Dad did say that over several years they had gained several people who didn't really like them but they had also said that they were able to make peace in between themselves. Even still what that woman said she saw in my family's future is unnerving.' Thought Tsukune before he took a bite of his food and listened in on his parents conversation of what dinner would be, how late his father would be at work today and what time he would get home tonight.

"Mom, Dad…can I be excused?" asked Tsukune as he stared at his empty plate as did his parents before they gave him the okay to do so.

"Thank you." Calmly replied Tsukune as he moved his chair back and stepped onto the cool kitchen floor. Quietly he left the kitchen and entered the living room and made his way to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Calmly he leaned on the door as his anei appeared in front of him.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tsukune's anei as he floated in front of him while Tsukune stared at the ground and his bangs prevented his anei from seeing his eyes.

"I…I…I honestly…don't know." Replied Tsukune as he lifted his head to show that his eyes were shedding tears but no sound of whimpering could be heard coming from him.

"Well…I guess the only thing that we can do right now is wait for whatever is meant to happen happens and then we deal with whatever life decides to throw at us." Replied Tsukune's anei while Tsukune just stared at him with anger.

"NO. THE ANCIENTS HAD A SAYING, 'A SINGLE THOUGHT CAN CHANGE THE COURSE OF HUMAN HISTORY EVEN AN ACT CAN DO SO'." Growled out Tsukune as his eyes flashed to a pure black with a yellow slit running through them.

"I know no need for you to lose your temper but, what if the woman was right and this is an act that we will be unable to prevent." Countered his anei as Tsukune calmed himself before he shot a glare at him but was unable to hold it as he walked past him to his dresser and grabbed his clothes for the day. Silently he made his way towards the bathroom that resided just outside of his bedroom.

Lightly a sigh came out of the anei's mouth before he followed Tsukune into the bathroom and rejoined him as one entity.

'_You still haven't attempted to counter what I had said.'_ Thought anei while Tsukune stripped down to his birthday suit showing that despite the fact that he was young he was well built.

'I know…and I'm worried that you're right.' Replied Tsukune as he turned on the shower and turned it on a medium heat level before he stepped in and allowed the heated water to cascade down his skin and release several knot's in his muscles that he was unable to remove when he stretched earlier. Silently Tsukune stood there as the water continued to flow down his body taking the small amounts of stress with it. Calmly he reached for the soap bar and wash cloth before he set the wash cloth under the water as it soaked the cloth. He then proceeded to rub the soap into the cloth before he began to wash every part of his body which helped him relieve even more stress that lied deep within his joints.

"Sigh…this feels so good." Whispered Tsukune before he sat on the ground allowing the water to fall on him similar to the effect of rain and he closed his eyes to remember a time when things were far simpler for his family.

(Flash back within a flash back)

Calmly a young boy no older than three sat on the sandy bank of a small lake. The boy was no taller than 2' 6", had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and was staring intently out across the lake. He was currently wearing a black kimono with a white sash. Silently he continued to stare out across the lake similar to a statue before a shadow suddenly encompassed him from behind. Calmly the boy turned around to see an elderly man standing there.

The man stood around 6' 4", had gray hair while the center of his head was entirely bald, and light brown eyes that shown with unrestrained glee and knowledge. He was also wearing a black kimono but his had a blood red sash.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun." Said the man as he sat down right next to Tsukune before he turned his attention back to the lake.

"Good morning grandpa." Replied Tsukune never allowing his gaze to falter from what he was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" asked his grandpa as he attempted to assert what Tsukune was looking at.

"Nothing just…thinking." Replied Tsukune as he turned to his grandpa to see him smirking.

Despite the fact that his grandfather was in his fifties he still stood 6' 5", his face was always filled with kindness, had a dark brown hair, and almond brown eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a white sash.

"About what?" asked his grandpa once again as Tsukune just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mostly about how our family came to be." Replied Tsukune without a single ounce of hesitation before he heard his grandfather chuckle. Once more Tsukune turned his gaze towards his grandfather and saw that he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I think you're old enough to know how our family came to be." Replied his grandfather as Tsukune gave him a pure smile and his grandfather lift him into his lap.

"Now where should I begin…ah I know. Many long years ago long before even I was around our great ancestor Furui Aono had lost his beloved wife Suki Aono to what our family believes could have been a heart attack. Stricken with grief Furui went through the process of purification by passing through the four gates of the elements Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

(Story Flashback within a Flashback Within a Flashback(Oh good Kami I'm so going to have a major headache when this is through))

All around nothing could be heard all except for the waterfall that continued to spew forth water from an unknown location and constantly filling the small lake. The lake existed deep within a cavern that had not seen human life in well over several centuries. All together the peace and serenity that existed here was untouched giving the feeling that no matter what peace could be achieved.

Suddenly without warning the peace and serenity was immediately broken as a hand made its way out of the lake before it slammed onto the ground and another joined I shortly after. Not much later a figure raised himself out of the water and flopped himself onto the ground not really caring it he landed on rocks that could very well break his skin and gasped in deep breaths of air. Slowly but surely his breathing returned to normal before he stood up only to stager slightly and grip onto a nearby stalagmite to regain his balance.

The man of course stood 6' 5", looked to be at least in his early twenties, his face was a mess of tangled hair and sweat, had a dark brown hair, and almond brown eyes. He was wearing a white farm shirt and an earth brown color shorts. On his back sat a light brown traveler's pack.

"Kami-sama." Whispered the man before he straightened himself out before he sat on the ground and removed his traveling pack and set it beside him. Not long a long deep sigh could be heard coming from his mouth as he stared at the lake of water in front of him.

'UGH…Suki-chan what I wouldn't give to have one of your massage's once more.' Thought the man as he closed his eyes and imaged his beloved. Her petite frame hugged close to his, the way her hair always smelled like lilacs, and her intense love for him. Calmly he shook himself out of his form of daydreaming as his stomach growled at him.

'I guess I had better eat but only brown rice.' Thought the man as he reached for his pack and calmly opened it up and grabbed a small pouch from it. The small satchel was pretty much an earth brown with a drawstring on the top. Silently he opened the satchel before he set it down on the ground and quickly took a praying seat so that he was bowing to the food.

"I sit here and pray to Kami-sama and Inari may you bless this food and my spirit as I continue my journey." He said before he calmly looked at his food and saw out of the corner of his right eye a shadow move. Quickly he turned towards the shadow while pulling out a small blade before he let it fall to his side.

Calmly walking out of the shadows was a black fox that had deep yellow eyes and a white stomach and its left paw also being white. Silently it approached him and sat there looking at him.

"Hello Kitsune-san." Said the man as he smiled at the fox while it just gave him a yawn in response and chose to lay down. Silently he allowed a feint chuckle escape him before he grabbed the rice and poured some out into his hands which caused the fox to look at him once more.

"Are you hungry Kitsune-san?" asked the man while the fox just looked at him before it blinked in response.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Kitsune-san but I'm afraid that the only thing that I have that you can have to eat is my rice." Said the man before the fox jumped into his lap and stuck its muzzle into his satchel.

"Well I guess you're a vegetarian." Said the man as the fox took a single moment to look at him while the satchel remained on its face causing the man to laugh. Almost immediately even the fox was attempting a form of laughter before it got it down and was laughing similar to the man.

"Well I guess I'll be going now Kitsune-san." Said the man before he quickly ate his rice and stood up. He then proceeded to pick up his pack and calmly made his way even deeper into the cavern. Suddenly without warning he stopped in his tracks and turned around only to see nothing behind him. Calmly he shrugged his shoulders before he continued on his way. Once more without warning he turned around only to still see nothing behind him before he scratched the top of his head in confusion.

"That's odd I could have sworn that I heard something following me." Said the man out loud before he began to hear the sound of purring coming from the top of his head. Almost immediately he attempted to grab whatever was on his head and ended up succeeding with little to no trouble other than the feint scratch that now lay upon his right hand. He then pulled his hands in front of his face to see that it was the same black fox that he just ate with.

"I take it that you want to come with me then." Said the man as the Kitsune just growled and nodded its head in response. Quickly without warning the Kitsune jumped out of the man's hands onto his arms and ran all the way up to his shoulders. It soon after wrapped itself around his neck similar to a black scarf.

"Hahah…hey careful up there that tickles." Said the man as he began to laugh as the kitsune rubbed itself along his neck. Calmly the man laid his hand on the kitsune's head before it began to rub his hand.

"Well we had better get going." Whispered the man as he once more began to make his way forward.

(Several hours later)

Finally, after several miles of never ending tunnels and darkness the man and kitsune finally reached the surface once more only to be meeting with never ending darkness of the night. Almost immediately the man allowed for his head to raise to the sky to see that the moon was just beginning to rise into the night sky.

"Well I guess we won't be able to go any further tonight. So I guess well rest here for the night." Said the man before he turned to his travel companion only to shake his head as he noticed that it had fallen asleep.

'Well at least it understood what I want to do.' Thought the man before he sat down near the kitsune and laid down. Silently he turned towards the kitsune before he quickly picked it up and laid it upon his chest before he soon was also consumed by his own tiredness.

(The next morning)

"Ah AH AHCOOOOO!!!!!" someone sneezed as the sun began to rise into the morning air allowing the earth to regain lost heat. Calmly the man rose up off the ground into a sitting position before he felt a weight slam him back into the ground knocking the breath out of him.

"GUH…I'm too old for this shit." Grunted out the man as he opened his eyes to see the kitsune sitting on his chest just staring at him. Calmly he blinked once, twice, three times before he just released a sigh before he was being licked by the fox all over his face.

"Hey stop that…hahahhahah……that still tickles….hahahhahahhahahhahahah." laughed the man as he soon rolled onto his left side clutching the kitsune close to him. Several minutes later after than man had gained control of his laughter and released the young kitsune. Slowly he raised himself off the ground and looked at the small ball of black fur that was lying on the ground with feint swirls in its eyes this only proceeded to release another fit of laughter from the man.

Slowly the kitsune just turned to him and gave him a rather dirty glare before it gained a grin. Calmly it bent its hind legs back before it pounced onto the man and began to take small bites and licks at him and he in return attempted to doge all the attempts. After several attempts the kitsune finally succeeded in landing a single lick on the man's left cheek as the man grabbed it by the stomach.

"Alright you win." Said the man as he held the kitsune at arm's length away while it struggled to get free from the man's grip before he set down the kitsune and it quickly ran around the man before it jumped onto his head.

"Well aren't you a hyper one." Said the man with little hesitation before he found a rather fresh cut on his forehead courtesy of the now growling kitsune.

"Alright alright well get moving." Said the man before they once more began their journey without any breakfast. It wasn't too long before he was forced to stop as he reached a rather steep cliff that seemed to drop into a never ending abyss. Calmly he just stood there before he bent down a picked up a small piece of gravel that laid near his feet and tossed it down and watched it until he was unable to see it anymore. Then after several minutes of waiting he was rewarded with the feint sound of the rock striking the bottom or at least what he hoped was the bottom.

"Well we need to get down there. Got any ideas little one?" asked the man as he looked up at the kitsune on the top of his head.

Slowly the kitsune began to look around before it began to growl off towards the left. The man then turned his head towards the location that his foxy friend was growling at. Just hanging off the edge of the cliff were several vines that drooped down into the canyon.

"Well I guess that's one way but surely there's another way." Said the man as he began to look around for a more safe and secure way only to be meet with none.

"Well I guess that's the only way down. Guess you're going to have to ride inside of my traveling bag." Said the man as he looked at his traveling foxy companion.

The fox of course only growled in response before it jumped back to the ground as the man removed his travel pack and opened it up. The kitsune then proceeded to jump into the pack before it stuck its head out and the man carefully sealed the pack. Calmly he repositioned the pack onto his back and made his way towards the vines.

"Well…here we go." Said the man as he grabbed one of the thickest and well secured vines before he turned around and started to scale down the edge of the cliff. Slowly and steadily he made his way down towards the bottom before the feint snapping sound could be heard. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and shot his head to the top only to see a bird pecking at the ground. More specifically it was pecking right on the top of the vine he was on. Quickly without warning he jumped to the next closest vine and hung onto it as the other fell towards the bottom.

Then without warning his kitsune friend began to growl as he turned his head towards the top once more only to see that same bird pecking on the vine he was on.

'Oh come on my karma can't be that bad.' Mentally growled the man before the top of the vine fell right by him.

"Mother." Said the man before he started to run in place before he immediately began to fall into the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man yelled as he continued to fall at increasing speeds before his back immediately struck a wet surface and he sunk several feet into the liquid. Almost immediately the man realized the major dangers for not only him but his foxy companion. Quickly he swam to the surface and forcing his body to work hard even with the little amount of air he had in his lungs. A few seconds later his head broke the surface before he quickly pulled his pack off of his back and hauled it over his head and soon after he felt the same weight off his fox friend on his head.

"*COUGH COUGH* you all *COUGH* all right?" asked the man as he felt a claw drag across the top of his head in response.

"OOOOWWWWW…a simple growl would have sufficed." Said the man as he started to look around his surroundings only to notice that they seemed to be flowing further away from the vines that they had climbed down. Slowly as if hesitantly trying to avoid the coming danger he turned around to see that there were several sharp jagged rocks sticking out of the water's surface but he also noticed that they were heading towards them.

"Um…your possibly going to want to hang on rather tightly." Said the man as concern filtered into his voice while the fox decided to take his advice and tighten its grip with its tale around his head. Then suddenly they were taken along a strong current as they accelerated towards the rocks and it wasn't too long before the man was taking several strong hits along his back, front, lower and upper sections of his body as he screamed out in pain but the cries were unheard as the water toned them out. Then the pain suddenly subsided and the current gave way to a more gentle touch like a lazy river and the man continued to float along as the kitsune detached itself from him and turned him to the dead man's float and quickly got on top of his stomach.

Calmly the kitsune stood there waiting as the man continued to take deep shallow breaths before the kitsune turned its attention to the end of the cave where a loud falling sound could be heard. Quickly the kitsune turned its attention back to the man only to see him just staring into the ceiling. Calmly almost as if afraid the kitsune made its way towards his face and looked into his eyes and saw absolutely nothing. No fear, no regrets, no happiness, just a void in which his emotions should have existed.

*WHIMPER* the fox whimpered out as the man just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You know, I first started this journey so I could find the gods and ask them to allow me to have my wife back. But now that I look back on what I have been doing I'm beginning to question why I really started this. Was it because I was so stricken with grief that I wanted to atone for the sins I committed against my wife or was it because if I couldn't get her back that I could die and join her in the world beyond this one. UGH…I guess I'll never know it was nice meeting you kitsune-san. When I die find yourself a good…home." Said the man before his eyes closed just as they had started to go over the falls. Several moments later his body struck the water below him as the kitsune continued to retain a strong hold on him. It wasn't long until his body floated to the surface along with the kitsune still holding onto him.

Quickly the kitsune began to look around for any form of low land and was able to catch a small strip of beach to its left. Calmly it released its hold on the man and jumped into the water before it turned towards the man and grabbed the edge of his shirt. Desperately the kitsune began to pull the man along towards the shore line.

After several minutes the kitsune had finally reached the shore before it began to pull the man along the ground so he was fully out of the water. The kitsune then began to shake its fur out through half lidded eyes before it made its way onto the man's chest and laid down. Just before the kitsune fell asleep it caught sight of a shadowed figure then fell asleep.

(Several days later)

Slowly the man began to open his eyes only to be met with a pair of honey-brown eyes staring straight into his own brown eyes. Quickly the man shot straight back in shock before his head struck a wall right behind him allowing him to take notice of the figure.

The figure was a female that stood 5' 5", had sunlight white hair that reached past her waist, honey-brown eyes, and a face of a young sixteen year old. She was wearing a pure white kimono that was held together with a light yellow sash. In her left hand she held a white cloth before she dropped it as shock consumed her face.

Quickly the figure ran out of the room but not before the man was able to catch sight of the four angel wings that were on her back.

'Wi-wi-wings.' Mentally stuttered the man as he continued to stare at where she exited.

"I'm…dead." Said the man in disbelief as he still continued to stare straight ahead. Slowly depression sunk deep into whatever was left of his soul.

Continuously he continued to sit there against the wall before he heard the door open. Calmly he raised his face to see who had entered only to see the same woman from earlier standing there.

"What do you want?" asked the man in complete depression as he leveled his pain-filled eyes to her own eyes.

"No not what I want but what my mistress wants of you Furui Aono." Said the girl as she continued to stand there as the man stared at her in shock.

"Oh don't be surprised we know everything about you Furui-san. We know why you started this journey, we know what you wish to ask, but the only thing we don't know is your future. Now please come with me my mistress doesn't like to be kept waiting." Said the woman as she approached him.

"Al-all right." Was Furui's simple reply before he rose off of the ground and started to follow the woman out of the room into a rather large entry way.

The entry way was possibly at best guess at least 3 acres from each corner of the room to the other and the walls stood at least twenty four feet tall. The room was set in a perfect square and had four podiums in each corner and twelve in the center of the room that were separated by five feet and was also set in a perfect square. In the center of the room as a twenty-four foot tall by twelve foot long water fountain.

The water fountain was separated into three different layers. The first layer was a stone carving of skeletons standing and holding up the second piece of the fountain. Along the skeletons feet was a line of black fire that when you stared into it felt as if you had to touch it. The second layer was designed like a clearing similar to the one that Furui grew up on. On the land were several rivers, small villages, ponds, mountains, seas, oceans, and several other things on it. Finally the final layer was designed to look like the heavens and on the heavens was a large temple which was encompassed in light coming from the opening from the ceiling above. From the top of the temple the water flowed down into the rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans of the second layer before it fell into bottom layer and touched the black fire and dissipated into steam and continued the cycle.

Surrounding the fountain were several exotic plants ranging from flowers to trees. Filtering amongst the plants were several animals foxes, raccoons, dogs, hawks, and the list could go on.

"Amazing." Whispered Furui as he continued to stare at the marvelous detail and precision of the plants location it almost was like a garden for the gods.

"Yes it is." Replied someone from behind the man which in turn caused the man to turn in shock and take notice of the figure.

This figure was a male that stood 5' 5", had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked no older than sixteen years of age. The man was wearing a rather basic white t-shirt, earthy brown pants, and had no shoes.

"Mitsukai you're dismissed and don't worry I have been asked to take him to our lady." Said the man to the female he had been following for the most part.

"Of course." Replied Mitsukai before she spread her wings and took to the skies all the while a few of her feathers fell from her wings.

"Um…not to be rude, but where are we going?" asked Furui as he returned his gaze back to the man that stood before him.

"You said before you fell off of the falls that you wanted to speak to the gods did you not." Replied the man as he just smiled at Furui.

"Uh…yes but how do you know?" asked Furui as he just stared at the man in shock and fear.

"I have my ways. Now Lady Amaterasu awaits your arrival and it is best to not make a goddess wait ever." Said the man before he started to walk off and Furui just followed.

For several minutes Furui continued to follow the man before him up until they reached a pair of double doors. The double doors stood the full length of twenty four feet tall walls, were blood red with two solid gold rings. The two solid gold rings hung twelve feet off of the ground and were attached to the door with three foot long bronze bearings. Finally on the door were two dragons painted on the doors surface. The first dragon ran the whole length of the door from the ground to the ceiling, was a midnight black color, had blood red eyes with a yellow reptilian slit running through the center, and its left claw reached over to the other door. The other dragon was a pure white, it also ran the same length as the other dragon, had silver eyes with a golden slit running through the center, and its right claw reached over to the left door and was firmly grasped in the other dragon's claw.

"Now that's craftsmanship." Said Furui as he continued to stare at the dragons before he jumped in shock as the dragons turned their eyes towards him.

"Hahahahahah." Laughed the man as he just stared at Furui who just turned to him and the dragons did the same only Furui was a pale white that was reserved for sheets.

"oh sorry hang on." Said the man before he lifted up his right arm.

Calmly Furui looked closely at the arm only for his jaw to drop to the floor in shock as several intricated kanji made themselves know on his arms. Soon after all the kanji disappeared and Furui quickly turned his attention back towards the door hoping that the man didn't catch him starring. Shortly after he noticed that the two dragons were releasing their entwined hands and were moving them towards their opposite rings. Soon they had grabbed the rings in their hands and gave them a quick tug allowing the doors to open just enough for Furui and the man to enter with no trouble.

Calmly the man began to walk towards the doors and Furui quickly followed after in fear of being left behind. As they passed by the doors Furui could still feel as if the dragons were still looking at him from behind as he absently looked at how thick the doors were only to look on in shock when he realized that the doors were a least three feet thick. Almost without warning Furui quickly sprinted up to the man to the point that he was right behind him. Just as he caught up to the man Furui heard the doors being sealed right behind him.

Almost out of fear Furui gulped before he ran right into the man and fell onto his ass. Slowly he looked up at the man only to notice that he was looking forward with a steeled expression. Then he noticed the man immediately disappear in a large black flame. Slowly Furui continued to stare at the place where the man stood and noticed that there was no scorch marks on the wooden floors.

Calmly Furui stood up and began to look around his surroundings without moving. In front of him lied a throne that glowed an eerie blue color, was made of solid gold, had light red silk cushions on it, and had several intricated designs imbedded into the surface. Surrounding the throne were four copper lamps that had a black fire burning from the wick that stuck out of the top. To the left of the throne was an open doorway that was covered with a black silk curtain that prevented anyone from seeing through it. To the right of the throne was another open doorway that also covered with a sheet of black silk that prevented anyone from seeing through.

Just as he finished taking in his surroundings he heard something mess with the curtain to the left of the throne. Calmly he turned his attention to the curtain to see the same man that led him to this room holing the curtain open for someone. Then he could feint chanting before four people walked out holding torches that also had black fire burning in them. The people wore what looked to be a white priest outfit that was a pure white and wore instead of a cross it was a circle with a star in the center. Slowly the four people continued to walk towards the throne before each one stopped in front of one of the copper lamps.

Calmly Furui turned his gaze back towards the man that led him here only to see him walking towards the throne as well. Calmly he continued to watch as the man quickly approached the throne and stopped at the side of it and just turned towards him and gave a quick nod of his head.

Just shortly after the nod all four priests stabbed their torches into the lanterns increasing the flame on the torches.

Silently Furui, the priests, and the man stood there for a few moments. Furui could tell that the man that led him here was becoming agitated since he was growling rather lowly.

"I'll be right back." Said the man before he disappeared into another pillar of black flames. Several moments later almost everyone could hear the distinct sound of a door being slammed open. It was then followed by the sound of someone yelling which was then followed by more yelling and then silence.

"She'll be right down." Someone said behind Furui causing him to jump in shock while turning in mid-air. He then released a light sigh when he saw that it was the same man that led him here in the first place.

(Several minutes later)

"I thought you said that she would be right down." Said Furui as his left eye was beginning to twitch.

"That's what she told me. It actually wouldn't have surprised me if she actually fell asleep once almost immediately after I woke her up. I'll be right back." Said the man before he disappeared in another black flame while all the priests just stood there as did Furui. Several moments later the same man could be seen flying out of the right door before his back slammed against the throne. Fearfully Furui turned his gaze towards the door that the man came flying out of only to have his jaw drop in shock.

Standing in the door way was a woman who stood 5', had brown hair that covered her right eye and ended in a ponytail on the back of her head, looked to be at least fifteen to sixteen years old, blue eyes, and an A-cup bust size. The woman was wearing a black kimono with a white sash that had gold flames embroided into it that was holding it in place and traditional wooden sandals on her feet. Tied on her sash were two short swords that had a light blue handle on each. Her face on the other hand was scrunched up in an angry snarl.

"The next time I tell you I'll be right down I mean it." The woman growled out as the man just stood up on shaky legs while he rubbed his head.

"Yeah whatever. Now if you haven't noticed yet you have company." Said the as he pointed at Furui who was doing his best to act like statue.

"Oh." She said in shock as she turned her gaze towards Furui before she also disappeared in a whirl wind and appeared right in front of Furui causing him to fall on his ass from shock.

"Oops sorry." Said the woman as she covered her mouth with one of her hands to prevent her from laughing out loud while in the back ground the man just muttered something along the lines of, 'Gods can't live with them, but at the same time we can't live without them'.

"Truly I'm sorry about that. I'm the goddess Amaterasu and you would be..." started Amaterasu as she held her hand out to Furui.

"Uh…I'm Furui Aono." Replied Furui in shock as he took her hand before he was pulled to his feet. Shortly after he was back on his feet he was immediately pulled by Amaterasu up until the point that he was standing just outside of the area that the priest inhabited at the time.

"Now then Furui-san…care to tell me as to why you wanted to seek out the gods?" asked Amaterasu as she sat on the throne while Furui just stood there in pure shock.

"Um…well…" started Furui before he was interrupted by the man from earlier.

"Ugh…the reason why he sought out the gods was so he could ask for his beloved wife to have a second chance at life with him, and if I remember correctly her name was Suki." Finished the man before he was hit on the back of his head via an angry goddess.

"IF I WANTED YOUR OPINOIN I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!" Shouted Amaterasu as the man just laid there on the ground.

"Actually that was the reason." Replied Furui in a rather weak voice as he noticed her head turn towards him.

***SIGH***"Look Furui…I'm sorry but I can't bring your wife back to life." Replied Amaterasu in a hurt voice that was also filled with sympathy.

"And before you start to complain I do know of one loop hole but for this to work you and your wife would have to give up your human existence and trade it for a new existence."

"Amaterasu-dono if I choose this route what will my wife and I become?" asked Furui as he kept his face hidden from view.

"You and your wife would become know as a monster race called the soul eater." Replied Amaterasu.

"I'll do it and I know that my wife would do the same." Said Furui as everyone just looked at him in sadness knowing that he was speaking the truth.

"Very well then. Michael would you please go ahead and retrieve his wife's soul." Commanded Amaterasu as she leveled him with a glare before he could even attempt to talk back.

"Of course…my lady." Said Michael in a defeated voice before he disappeared.

Several moments later Michael had returned with a woman in his arms.

The woman stood at least 6', had light brown hair, deep almond brown eyes, and looked to be in her early twenties. She was currently wearing a white kimono that seemed to glow and had a light blue sash that held it together.

"Fu-Furui-kun." Whispered the woman in shock as she made her way towards Furui.

"Su-Suki-chan!" yelled the man as he ran up to Suki and embraced her in a hug. He then proceeded to lift her off of the ground, spin around, and set her back on the ground.

"Furui what are you doin…" started Suki before she was cut off by her lips being claimed by her husband's.

"UGH…go get a room you two." Said Michael as he gagged.

"Come on Mike…it isn't that bad. Now I had better complete my end of the deal." Said Amaterasu as she raised her hands up above her head before the four flames that were on the torches began to encircle her body before they rose up into her hands in two equally sized black flame spheres. Quickly without warning she threw them straight at the two kissing adults striking them in their sides but instead went straight threw them and never appeared on the other side of them.

Without warning they both collapsed in each other's arms and the last image they both say was Amaterasu smiling at them.

(Somewhere on Earth)

Slowly ever so slowly Furui began to awaken before his eyes took in the sight. Just above him was the blue sky, to his left was the river and waterfall that he floated on, laying on his chest was kitsune that he met, and to his left was his wife.

Carefully he removed the kitsune from on top of him and his wife from his right arm before he set the kitsune on top of his wife. Slowly he stood up and turned towards his left only to see the Michael. Calmly Michael signaled to Furui for him to come up to him. Calmly he turned his gaze to his wife only to smile as the kitsune snuggled closer to his wife and then took off towards where Michael stood.

"Your possibly wondering as to why I'm here aren't." said Michael as he stared out towards a field that expanded in front of them.

"Yeah." Said Furui as he also starred out towards the large flat plains.

"Amaterasu has decided that you and your future family can live here on the god plain." Said Michael as he motioned to the plain before them.

"Enjoy it." Whispered Michael before he vanished without anything.

Calmly Furui continued to stand there before he felt a presence to his right. Calmly he turned his head only to see the smiling face of his wife before he gripped her hand in his and they turned their attention back towards the plain.

(End Story Flashback within a Flashback within a Flashback)

"So what happened to them grandpa?" asked Tsukune as he stared up at his grandfather in hopes of getting an answer.

"You'll learn the rest eventually Tsukune." Was his grandfather's reply before he looked to his left to see a woman standing there.

The woman stood at least 5' 7", had gray hair, looked to be in her late fifties, deep almond brown eyes filled with kindness, and an elderly face that was also filled with years of happiness and kindness. She was wearing a black kimono with a white sash.

"Hello grandma." Said Tsukune with a large smile and his grandma matching the smile fully.

"Hello Tsukune. So what are my two favorite men speaking about?" asked Tsukune's grandma as curiosity burned deep inside her eyes.

"Grandpa was just telling me about how out family was started but he stopped just after a man named Michael had left." Replied Tsukune with a large smile before a hand was placed on his head.

"He did. Well it is important to find out your families origins but I was sent out here to let you know that breakfast is ready." Said his grandma before Tsukune shot up from his grandpa's lap and ran off towards the house.

"So you didn't tell him the whole story." Said Tsukune's grandma as she starred at her husband.

"No…but I have a feeling that Tsukune will at one point in his life finally learn the truth. But until then I want him to act like a child Suki-chan." Replied Tsukune's grandpa as he stared at Tsukune who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Of course Furui-kun." Replied his wife as she to watched Tsukune.

(End Story Flashback within a double Flashback)

Slowly Tsukune opened his eyes once more before he rose to his feet and proceeded to shut the shower off before he stepped out. Quickly his hands shot out and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the wall. Almost immediately he wrapped the towel around his body hopping to conserve the heat that the water gave him just a little longer. He then proceeded to dry himself off without any worry before he placed on his clothes.

Calmly he turned his attention towards the fully steamed mirror before he wiped some of the steam off of the mirror.

Calmly he starred into the mirror. Starring right at him wasn't his usual chocolate brown eyes but rather instead it was a pair of deep yellow that glowed like the moon and had a blood red reptilian slit running through them. Slowly he raised his gaze only to see midnight black hair with thin streaks of silver running through it.

Quickly without warning Tsukune smashed his fist into the mirror. The mirror was then shattered and fell to the counter top like rain. Calmly Tsukune removed his fist from where the mirror originally hung and saw that his whole fist had cuts along the surface.

'Why…why can't I be normal.' Thought Tsukune as he just allowed his blood to run free from his cuts. Calmly Tsukune bent down and opened one of the cabinet doors. He then proceeded to pull out Hydrogen Peroxide, gaze, a towel, and medical tape. Calmly he held his hand over the sink as he opened the Hydrogen Peroxide with the other hand and then poured on his cuts. Suddenly without warning he hissed in pain as the Hydrogen Peroxide made contact with his ruined flesh before it became a sigh of relief. He then picked up the towel and placed it on his hand removing the remaining blood. After that he then placed the gaze onto his hand before he grabbed the medical tape and started to tape the gaze to him.

"Well…I guess mom's lessons on medicine was useful but I'm possibly going to have to expand it just like my anei increased my vocab." Said Tsukune before he opened the bathroom door and made his way back to the kitchen to see if his mom had anything for him to do.

"Kaa-san." Said Tsukune as he entered the kitchen before he stopped in his tracks as the scent of blood struck him in the face. Immediately he covered his nose with his unbandaged hand as he looked around for the origin of the scent. It wasn't long before he discovered the scent's location as tears welled up into his eyes. Lying there in a pool of blood were his parents.

His father looked to have been stabbed several times in his chest and his throat was slit from one end to the other.

His mother on the other hand was naked, had several bruises, wounds, and cuts along her body.

"No…nonononononononNO!!!" shouted Tsukune as his shadow began to wrap around him before they were blasted off by his yokai. Shortly after Tsukune fell to his knees as sadness gripped at his heart before he saw his mom's lips moving

"Tsu…Tsukune…cough…in…in the cabinets…coughcough…there are two…soul stones. Get them." Whispered his mother as before he stood up and ran towards the cabinets and started to search them with little regard for what they held. Seconds later he found one small diamond along with a small match box and grabbed both before he ran back to his mother.

"I…I found it mom. Now what do I do?" asked Tsukune as he sat in the pool of his parents blood.

"You…you need…need to…place it…cough…on my…heart." Replied his mother before she broke out in a coughing fit that filled her mouth with blood. Without hesitation Tsukune laid the diamond on her heart then there was a flash of light that slightly blinded Tsukune for a few moments. Calmly Tsukune removed his hands from his face and saw that the diamond had grown slightly in size. Slowly Tsukune reached over his mother's deceased carcass and picked up the diamond.

'Mom.' Thought Tsukune sadly as he held the diamond to his chest with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened his eyes and took one last glance at his parents and walked away. Calmly he placed the diamond into his pants before he lit one of the matches and threw it onto his parents blood.

Almost immediately his parents blood caught on fire and consumed their bodies before it began to spread along the walls.

"Goodbye." Was the last thing Tsukune said before he stepped out of the burning building that used to be his home through the back entrance. As soon as he got outside he immediately broke into a run into the forest hopping to never return to his former home for several years.

(End Flashback)

"After I ran away I had attempted to figure out what exactly this gem is or was." Said Tsukune as he pulled it out of his pocket. Everyone just starred at the gem in Tsukune's hands.

The gem itself was pure white with feint lines of pink running through it. The gem also glowed with a feint amount of light but everyone chalked that up to the rooms light.

"Wow…that is a gem but, why do I feel a feint yokai signature coming from it?" asked Moka's mother as she carefully picked it up.

"Really you can feel the yokai signature as well." Said Tsukune in both shock and surprise.

"Yeah but the truly odd thing is that it feels familiar." Said Moka's mother once more as she took on a thoughtful expression. Moka and her father on the other hand just opted to stay quiet and watch them while they continued to look at the gem until Moka's father's eyes widened in shock.

"I know what that gem is." He said without hesitation while everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" asked Tsukune as everyone turned their attention to Moka's father.

"That gem is actually a soul gem. The soul gems were used by soul eaters to contain the souls of strong deceased warriors. But there were a few tales of when a soul eater died that they would ask whoever was close to them to place the gem on them and then they would seal their own soul into the gem. After a year the gem would turn a pure pink, yellow, red, or any other color and that color depicted what type of soul was contained inside of it. My best guess is that your mother asked you to seal her soul into the gem so she could tell you who killed her and teach you how to properly use your soul eater powers. How long ago was it again that your mother died and what was her name?" asked Mr. Akashiya as he starred at Tsukune.

"It was two months ago. My mother's name was Kasumi." Said Tsukune as his eyes dimmed slightly while Moka's parents eyes widen in shock.

"Tsukune!!!!!" someone shouted causing everyone to jump and turn towards the elevator shaft that was 'out of order' to see a shadow that looked exactly like Tsukune.

"What is it anei?" asked Tsukune in a serious tone.

"The cops are here in the main lobby looking for you." Said his anei while the Akashiya family just looked at him in silence.

"Tsukune…not to be rude or anything but……WHY THE HELL ARE THE POLICE AFTER YOU!!!!!!!" shouted Moka's parents at the same time.

"Well heheh…you see…um…I've been on the run from the cops because…um well I kind of…ran away from a…ugh squad of officers who were looking for me after I set my home on fire. I had also killed a few of them and they possibly chalked it up to the fact that I was afraid that they were the ones that killed my parents." Replied Tsukune as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hold on I'll go talk to them." Said Moka's father as he approached the elevator that worked and pushed the button for the elevator. A few seconds later the doors opened up before Mr. Akashiya stepped inside and shut the door behind him as everyone else to notice of the analog numbers showing them what floor he was on. Then without warning the elevator numbers suddenly plummeted straight to the ground floor.

"ANEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" shouted Tsukune as he turned his enraged face towards his shadow who was standing there holding a smell dial in his hands.

"Uhhhh…IT WAS HIM!!!!!" shouted his Anei as he tossed it to some poor bird that was in its cage fast asleep. Suddenly without warning he felt as he was pulled from underneath his own feet before he was gone.

"I swear this shadow of mine is far more trouble then he's worth." Growled out Tsukune as he punched the wall leaving a pretty good sized whole in the wall.

"Tsukune." Said Moka's mother as he turned his attention to her.

"I would like to know what happened after you escaped the cops on that night." Said Moka's mother as she just stared at him.

"All right." Said Tsukune as he took a deep breath before he released it.

"After I escaped the cops I went straight to Kushiro because I had heard that the Akashiya's and Kitsune clans were going to sign a treaty to end the feuds in between their races. About one month in I was approached by a masked person who told me that one of the members of the kitsune clan. At the time though I was searching for hints to finding the oldest library used by the gods and was in luck since it turned out the library was hidden in Kushiro. I told him that I would do so and then after that he just disappeared. That's basically everything that has happened to me. Plus with what your husband told us about that gem of mine makes sense and explains why I talk and know what I do. I mean I understand why Moka talks and acts the way she does especially since she is from a powerful and ancient clan that prides themselves on proper edict and stuff." Said Tsukune as he just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean like hotwiring a car and I don't take offence to what you said since it is rather true." Snickered Moka as Tsukune just joined her. Moka's mother on the other hand just looked at Tsukune in sadness before a light bulb popped up on the top of her head.

"Tsukune…how would you like to come live with us?" asked Moka's mother as Tsukune and Moka stopped their laughing to stare at her in shock.

"A…are you…serious?" asked Tsukune as he looked at her. Calmly she nodded her head in a positive notion before she was assaulted by two young children hugging her. Suddenly without warning the stair well door opened up showing Moka's father standing there.

"What'd I miss?" He asked as he just watched his wife hand Tsukune his gem back.

"Well all I can say is this were going to have another mouth to feed." Replied his wife before he fainted in shock.

"Um…I think he took that well mom." Said Moka as she just looked at her.

"Or he thought that you were pregnant." Said Tsukune as he just laughed and even though no else could hear it someone else was laughing at Mr. Akashiya's predicament.

"Um…Tsukune why would you say that?" asked Moka as she looked at.

"Well the fact that your mother has the feint scent of another soul on her could account for something." Said Tsukune as he just looked at Moka's mother.

"You mean I really am…pre…pre…pregnant." She said in shock before everyone once more heard something fall to the ground. Calmly everyone turned towards the sound only to see Moka's father on the floor in a different postion.

"Yeah he took that well." Said Moka before Moka and Tsukune broke out into another fit of laughter while thinking, 'The next nine months are going to be hell for him but pure black mail for me.'

* * *

Well that's all for chapter two hope you enjoyed it and I hate to say it but the only reason why this was so late was because I was getting distracted by whole lot of shit. And for those of you who care this chapter was 36 pages long with 15,710 words.

Oh yeah before I forget for those of you who add me too your favorite authors of favorite stories list…………LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! I mean come on is it so hard to just strike your mouse and type a sentence for a review. I mean come on its not that hard. Reviews are what keep me typing and just so you know I will not post out the next chapter until I have at least twenty or more reviews. If some people leave more than one review per chapter then it doesn't really bother me but if I get five reviews from one person then it will be considered only two reviews. Well for those of you who are going on fall break or are already on fall break I wish you a happy break.

Now then Reviews:

GrrDraxion

Review of first part:

Boy: "Get in the car? Wow, shotaconism is running rampant these days, isn't it?"

Full review:  
Tsukune turned 8 year old action hero, quite a unique twist. Moka's family, a monster equivalent of a Yakuza family, nice. A 5 year old kitsune boy was the employer of those kidnappers, cool.

I liked this. Though I won't poke fun at how OOC everyone was, but for a couple of kids to be able to pull all that off was unique. I never would have thought to use such a premise, but you made it work with relative ease.

But Tsukune's gonna have a lot of explaining to do, and the cops aren't gonna turn a blind eye unless someone forces them to. But I can almost see Tsukune taking up residence with Moka and her family since he doesn't have one of his own anymore. But being that he's a triple S class monster, may slightly overshadow things.

You did good with the chapter setup and the length as well. It had it's beginning, middle and a conclusive end that's left open for more. The word count being so large means that all the above can be covered in one chapter at a time. I would recommend that you continue writing chapters in this way so that if for some reason, you find you need to go on hiatus, you won't be leaving us readers stranded in the middle of the story with no conclusive end. As long as you can keep things interesting, you can continue this as far as you like.

One last thing, I'm not sure how well you read over this with your spell check(if you had one), but there are a couple of errors in spellings or wrong words used for things, even if they were spelled correctly, with spell check will not catch. One that comes to mind is the word "fallow", that's supposed to be "follow". Fix those and you're good to go.

Time to go, later.

ITD: Yeah I know that everyone was out of character I hope that I at least caught their true personalities in this chapter. I was really grateful for your long review. I also glad you caught some of my spelling errors and just so you know I do have spell check but I might have just ignored those errors a total fault on my behalf.

Daiski

Not to be critical, but did you make a typo in the start. Are you sure our male & female protagonist are 26 or 27 instead of 6 or 7?  
I mean come on their speech and behavior are not of a 6 year old. Hotwiring a car and driving off with it like a professional driver, that's just too laughable for a 6 year old. Unless that's you intention from the start, a fictional comedy. The car chase was just over the top that had me laughing out loud. I was eating paste and peeing in bushes when I was 6, not handling TNT. Well unless them little caps that you use to hit with a rock or put in a toy gun can count as TNT.

I just had to stop I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe I go back and try to finish this first page with a different mindset.

ITD: I'm grateful for your honesty and I hope this chapter clears up some of those misconceptions that you were unable to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Yeah this is really all I have to say until the end.

New Beginnings Ch.3

(The Next Day)

Silently Tsukune and Moka just stood behind her parents as they checked themselves out of the hotel.

Currently Moka was wearing a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a simple pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was done in its usual order of flowing down her back.

Tsukune on the other hand was wearing the exact same outfit that he wore the other night the only difference was that the symbol on his back now had a blood red bat with silver eyes inside of the symbol.

'Ugh…I swear that humans are the most incapable race on the whole planet. Shame that monsters chose to hide rather than take the world as their own.' Thought Tsukune as he just watched the manager attempt to log into the main terminal.

'_Yes, it really is a shame but then there would be too few humans to feed certain races…Tsuki-chan.'_ Someone said as Tsukune rose his head in shock as he allowed his eyes to scan the room.

"Who said that?" asked Tsukune in a whisper.

"Who said what Tsukune?" asked Moka as she turned her attention to him in concern.

"You mean…you didn't hear that." Said Tsukune as he looked at Moka while she starred at him before she nodded her head in a negative fashion.

"I guess it was nothing or it could be some of my stress telling me something." Said Tsukune slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune my dad gets stressed all the time and mom usually just talks to him and then he isn't as stressed. So if you ever need to talk about something just come and talk to me…okay." Said Moka as Tsukune just smiled at her.

"Of course Moka." Replied Tsukune before Moka returned her attention to her parents who were now verbally fighting with the manager.

'Well it's good to see that Moka will be an excellent friend…'

"_or mate."_

'or mate in the near fut…wait MATE!!!!' mentally shouted Tsukune as his eyes bugged out.

"_Yes she could make an excellent mate for you in the far future Tsuki-chan._" Said the same voice from earlier but having a more feminine sound to it now.

'Wait who are you and where are you?' asked Tsukune as he calmly watched as Moka's parents were beginning to win in the verbal fight against the manager.

"_Well for starters I'm in your mind and second how could you forget your own mother Tsuki-chan."_ Replied the voice as Tsukune felt his jaw unhinge from his head and drop to the ground.

'M…mo…mom.' Thought Tsukune in shock before he plainly out right fainted.

"Tsukune!" Moka said in shock as her parents turned to see what the commotion was about only to see Moka shaking Tsukune rather roughly on his shoulder.

"Um…Moka I don't really think that's going to do anything." Said her mother as she looked at her in concern for her friend.

"Why…why won't it work?" asked Moka in fear.

"I believe that he may have fainted similarly to how your father fainted the other night from some shocking news." Replied her mother as she bent down and gave her a reassuring hug to calm her.

"Dear why don't you go ahead and take Tsukune and Moka over to the one of the couches in the lobby while I finish up checking us out." Suggested Moka's father as his wife nodded in acceptance with the idea before she released her hold on Moka and picked up Tsukune. Slowly she rose up to a standing position before she started to walk off with Moka and Tsukune.

(Inside Tsukune's mind)

Slowly Tsukune opened his eyes to a deep blue sky with a few white clouds floating along in the air with no destination in mind. Calmly Tsukune rose himself so that he was sitting and he was able to gain a full view of the surrounding area.

Stretching out in front of him was an expansive field with mountains in the back that reached up to the clouds. Off to his left was a forest of trees that were taller than one-hundred of the tallest humans. To his right was a small cottage house that had a small garden off to the side of it and a white picket fence surrounding it. Behind him was a large lake that had a small dock that stretched out into the water and there was even a person standing on the dock. Almost immediately Tsukune had to take a second look before he broke into a sprint towards the dock.

"Mom…MOM!!!" shouted Tsukune in happiness as he ran towards the dock with a smile causing the person to turn to him.

The woman stood 5', looked to be at least in her twenties, dark brown hair, and a pair of chocolate brown eyes similar to Tsukune's. She was wearing a plain white yukata that had a red flowered base. She also had a smile break out as she saw him run to her.

Almost out of habit Tsukune jumped the few last inches into her open arms before they closed around him like he had felt them do so many times before.

"Kaa-san." Tsukune just seemed to sigh as he relaxed into his mother's hold.

"Tsuki-chan you do know that we have a lot to discuss right." Replied his mother as she just stood there holding her son.

"I know but it can wait a few more seconds." Replied Tsukune before he released his grip a stepped back and sat down at the edge of the dock and his mother joining him.

"I know you have a lot of questions so let's get started." Said his mother with a smile as she looked at her son before it was replaced with a frown.

"Mom how are you in my head?" asked Tsukune as he looked at her with a somewhat hollow look.

"Well that's because that gem that you placed on me before my death took my soul out of my body and placed it inside of the gem to keep it safe as I regained some of my power so that I could pull you into your mind and speak to you." Replied his mother as Tsukune just looked at her with the steam coming out of his ears.

"Don't worry you'll understand when you get older." Responded his mother as she ruffled his hair.

"Okay, then will you be able to train me?" asked Tsukune as hope shone in his eyes.

"Of course I will Tsuki-chan, but the training would have to be done here in your mind. I will not be teaching you not only our abilities but also history, math, and any other thing that I think is important for you right now." Said his mother as Tsukune just looked at her with a sour expression.

"GAH… I guess that can't be helped it is mandatory that I know all those things. Alright my last question…Who killed you?" asked Tsukune as he hid his face.

"I don't know Tsukune the only thing I really remember is his yokai signature." Replied his mother as she just looked out towards the other side of the lake before she looked at the sky.

"Well I guess that's a start." Whispered Tsukune as he looked at the lake as his own reflection just stared back at him.

"Kaa-san." Said Tsukune as he turned his attention to his mother that sat right beside him.

"Yes Tsuki-chan." Replied his mother as she turned her attention to her son.

"Do you think…that it's right for someone to get revenge against another person because they took something important away from that person?" asked Tsukune as he watched his mother.

"I honestly don't believe that revenge is the answer since no matter what you're going to lose whatever this person took from you in the end." Replied his mother as she watched as Tsukune seemed to become even sadder.

"Even…even if it was your best friend or family member?" asked Tsukune as he continued to watch the waters ripples strike the dock posts and break into even more.

"Yes even if it was your best friend or family member that they took. Besides in the end it is only natural that everything dies no matter how powerful they are." Replied his mother before she embraced her son in another hug.

"And Tsukune if you do meet the man who killed me don't kill him just ruff him up a little because I'm all ways going to be her with you." Whispered his mother as he just embraced her more knowing that she was speaking the truth.

"Okay Kaa-san." Replied Tsukune as he smiled at her.

"Good now I believe that it's time for you to go back and one more thing open up a little more don't think that you have to hide who you really are from the Akashiya family. After all they are old friends from High school. Oh and before I forget I have also inserted some of Moka's father's most embarrassing moments from High school." Said his mother before she released him from her hold. Almost immediately after she began to regret it as she noticed he had an evil grin and glint in his eyes.

"Tsukune promise me that you will only use these as a last resort to get what you need from him." Said his mother as she held him at arm's length away. Calmly Tsukune just looked at his mom before he just nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course Kaa-san only as a last resort." Replied Tsukune while his mind was busy thinking up ways to use this information and milk it for a long, long time as he began to disappear from his own mind.

(Land of the living)

Slowly Tsukune began to open his eyes before he squinted them shut while releasing a groan. Suddenly without warning he began to feel something being poked into his right side. This continued for a couple more pokes before he grabbed whatever it was and turned his head to his side and opened his eyes showing that they were a deep pitch black that just seemed to see right through your soul before they returned to their usual chocolate brown when he saw Moka.

"Oh…sorry Moka." Said Tsukune as he released her wrist and sat up.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune it was only natural." Said Moka as she smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Soooooooo…where are we exactly?" asked Tsukune as he stood up and began to look around his surroundings. He was currently standing in a perfectly circled room other than the three doors in the room. Off to his left was a deep red cedar dresser that was made to hug the wall perfectly and had an empty bookshelf on top of it. In the center of the dresser there was a break of four feet that had a dark walnut door in there. The door was connected to the stone wall with black iron hinges.

Off to his right was a four poster bed with a queen sized mattress with black sheets and a red comforter on top. The curtains on the bed were a deep black silk. The pillows were a beautiful crimson red that had gold threads sown into the material forming a moon and within the moon were three to four bats sown into it with black silk. In total there were three pillows on the bed. In front of the bed was a deep red cedar chest. Behind the bed was a window that was half of the size of the bed and was stationed perfectly in the center.

The right wall was perfectly bare of any form of decoration other than a similar door that was on the opposite wall. Calmly Tsukune approached the dressers and took a closer look at them. Upon the wood were several bats with each one being a different size. The knobs on the dressers were designed to look like a holy cross complete with a rosario bead in the center.

Slowly Tsukune opened them but wasn't too surprised at the fact that they were empty. Calmly Tsukune looked back at Moka with a questioning glance as she just smiled at him.

"My mom was planning on taking you out shopping if you woke up but… it's already pretty late in the night." Replied Moka as Tsukune just looked at her in further confusion before he went to the window and looked out.

Stretching out before him was a large and expansive valley that was surrounded by mountains on most of the sides for as far as he could tell. He could also tell that the Akashiya house hold was located on a cliff that overlooked the valley because of the view that stretched before him. Calmly he looked towards the sky and saw the large expanse of a black void with stars thrown all over the sky in any form of order. Amongst the stars hung a crescent moon.

"Wow." Whispered Tsukune as he fell backwards onto the bed and just stayed there looking at the ceiling.

"You're possibly wondering what happened just after you passed out right." Said Moka as she looked at Tsukune before he turned to her and nodded his head in confirmation.

(Flashback)

Calmly Moka just followed her mother towards one of the several couches that stood in the lobby before her mother chose one of the several white couches that had white throw pillows as well. Slowly Moka's mother set Tsukune down onto the couch so his head was resting on the arm rest and his legs were tucked in underneath his body. She then proceeded to sit in the spot next to him while her daughter chose to sit on her lap.

"Mom?" asked Moka as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Yes Moka-chan." Replied her mother before she began to feel Moka tighten her grip around her stomach.

"Do you think that you can talk father into allowing Tsukune to train me?" asked Moka as her mother just looked at her perplexed by her question.

"Now why would you want Tsukune to teach you?" asked her mother as Moka just looked up into her eyes.

"I'm just worried that when you're pregnant with my new brother or sister that you won't be able to teach me combat and it doesn't really help that I heard several stories from my older sisters' from when you were pregnant with me and I quote, 'Mother had father working similar to a mule.', then after that you're going to have to keep an eye on him or her. Now don't get me wrong mom I still want to have lessons with you it just that…I'm more worried for my new baby brother of sister." Said Moka rather meekly at the beginning before she finished with a fierce intensity that burned deep inside her eyes.

"Well I don't see why I shouldn't." responded her mother as she released a sigh before she looked at her daughter and saw that she was literally smiling from happiness while hugging her but not with her vampire strength but normal human level strength for a five year old. Calmly she also allowed for a smile to adorn her face as she also hugged her daughter back. Without warning Moka's mother suddenly felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly she allowed for a growl to pass through her clenched teeth as she calmly thought to herself, 'I swear if it's another person wanting to ask me out for a date I'm going to ripe them a new asshole.' Calmly she turned towards her left so that her left eye was able to look out the corner of her eye as it flashed a rather dangerous impure blood red before she both physically and mentally relaxed at seeing her husband.

"Uh…not to ruin the mood or anything but we're fully checked out." Replied her husband rather meekly after he remembered just how bad his wife was the last time she was pregnant.

"Finally. Moka-chan it's time to go." Said Moka's mother as she released her grip on her only to see that see was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Just rest my little bat." Whispered Moka's mother as a smile made its way onto her face before Moka's eyes shut fully placing her into a rather dreamless sleep.

(End Flashback)

"So that's basically everything that happened while I was out." Said Tsukune as he turned his gaze back towards the ceiling.

"Well everything that I was able to witness myself and from what mom told me father approved of my suggestion of you training me." Replied Moka calmly as she twirled one of her bangs on her index finger.

"So when do you want to start?" asked Tsukune as he turned his attention to Moka who just looked at him in confusion until it dawned on her that he was talking about training.

"Well I was thinking that it would be best if we started in two days." Replied Moka as Tsukune just looked at her with a questioning glance.

"I just figured that you would like a tour of the place that you'll be living in for the next several years and an extra day to gather any supplies that you feel are necessary for my training." Responded Moka before Tsukune could ask her why.

"Moka I can actually see the logic in what you said so I'll agree to training you but, Moka I'm going to tell you one thing. If you do accept my training you won't be able to see your family for at best two months or longer depending on how long it will take to teach you to control your yokai and you will be unable to just give up in the middle for if you do…I will never train you again. Then after that you will have to survive on your own for one month without any help from any person even myself. Do you still want to go through this?" asked Tsukune as his eyes harden as he stared straight at Moka's own eyes.

"I'm certain." Replied Moka as she also harden her eyes and stared directly into Tsukune's own harden chocolate orbs.

"Then we will begin in two days just like you suggested for now you should just go and get some rest. Oh and before I forget don't ever be afraid to bring your problems to me I'm always willing to help." Said Tsukune as his eyelids began to sag before they fully covered his eyes.

"Um…Tsukune?" whispered Moka as Tsukune cracked his right eye open and looked at her.

"If…it's not much trouble…can I stay with you for the night?" asked Moka as she just stared at the ground before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Calmly she raised her gaze so she could see out of her bangs and saw Tsukune staring at her with a friendly smile upon his face. Immediately without warning Moka suddenly tackled him onto the bed so she was laying on top of him with her head resting on his chest before she released a content sigh as Tsukune just stared at the ceiling and began to wonder to himself just what he had gotten himself into. It wasn't too long before both children had fallen asleep and although they never knew it they were being watched through the whole conversation by two small bats outside his window before they took flight into the night sky.

Quickly without any flaws the bats flew into the night air before they circled around the Akashiya house before they began to fly towards the center most portion of the home and went in through an open window. Slowly they flew around the expansive room before they glided down to a similar four poster bed only it was a king size with blood red curtains and landed in front of the bed. Suddenly without warning both bats changed into both of Moka's parents which no one was able to witness which was a really good thing considering they were both naked.

"Well I hope this settles any remaining concerns you have about Tsukune training Moka my love." Said Moka's father as he calmly approached her as he placed one on his hands onto his wife's check.

"It does…but it raises even more concerns on what Tsukune's training will be like." Replied his wife as she placed her hand on top of her husband's.

"Ugh…I understand your fears but in the end we would have to give Moka up. We can only hold onto her just so long as she is still considered a child and right now this is what she wants. It's not because we've been bad parents it's so she can protect us her family." Said Moka's father as he embraced her in a hug.

"I know. Now if only you could say these things in front of your daughters' rather than behind our closed bedroom." Calmly stated Moka's mother as she just looked at her husband with a smirk upon her face.

"If only it were that simple." Replied Moka's father as he raised his arms in a shrug before he lowered them.

"Oh I'm certain that it could be easy _if_ you had an incentive." Whispered his wife as she playfully walked around him before stopped near his back before she pressed herself against him.

"You know…an incentive just might help." He replied as he flashed a sexy smile as she returned the smile without fear. And for the rest of the night nothing was heard through the night as almost everyone was fast asleep.

(The Next Day)

Slowly Tsukune opened his eyes before he had to shut them as the sun immediately found its way through the window. After several minutes did he open his eyes and try to sit up and shortly after did he feel something hanging onto his neck. Calmly he grabbed the offending object and planning on throwing it off to the side before he really was able to feel the object. For starters it wasn't anything like the sticks or leaves before he looked down and literally freaked out before the past two days memories came flashing back to him.

'It doesn't really seem as if I was off when I thought about what I had gotten myself into.' Thought Tsukune as he just removed Moka from him and got out of bed. He then proceeded to stretch as he heard most if not all his joints pop into position.

"Well…I guess I had better take a shower." Said Tsukune rather lightly as he walked off towards the center of the room.

'Now that I think about I wonder which door leads towards the bathroom.' Thought Tsukune as he looked at the three doors in front of him.

'Well no better way of learning than with trial and error.' Thought Tsukune once more as he walked towards his left and paused before the door. Quickly he gave the door a quick glance before he grabbed the handle and pulled on it and opened the door. Calmly Tsukune just stood there as he stared at the empty closet. The closet was relatively larger compared to his former closet. It stretched six feet back and had seven feet until it reached the ceiling. It was six feet from the left wall to the right wall. Along the left wall were several dressers that had five if not six drawers on them and were in retro speck large enough to store a child's skeleton with few problems. Along the right wall was one long metal rod that was possibly used for jackets to be hung on and along the bottom was more than enough room for several hundred pairs of shoes.

'Okay…I found the closet.' Thought Tsukune as he turned around while he shut the door behind him. Silently Tsukune walked towards the door that was directly across from the closet before he stopped in front of it and looked back to Moka only to see that she was still fast asleep. Quickly without making a sound Tsukune opened the door and shut it behind him.

"I hope she doesn't wake up in the next few minutes." Whispered Tsukune as he ran his left hand along the stone wall hoping to find a light switch. After a few seconds of feeling around on the wall he was finally able to feel a feint bulge coming from the wall and without hesitation he flipped it. Shortly after the room in which he was standing was immediately bathed in a soft compact florescent light. It didn't take a long time before his eyes became accustom to the soft light and what he saw before him shocked him.

From where he was standing did Tsukune only realize just how much his life was going to be changing for him. Off to his left was solid red oak cabinets' and on top of the cabinets' was a black marble top that had several different shades of reds', pinks', and whites mixed into it. Set in the center of the top was a white marble sink that had multiple grays and blacks interwoven into the marble. The faucet of the sink was made of gold while the knobs for the water were made of diamonds which caused Tsukune's jaw to drop. Hanging above the counter was a three piece medicine cabinet that had three mirrors covering the cabinets'. All together the whole sink area only took up four feet of the bathroom.

Off to the left of bathroom were two more red oak cabinets' that reached to the ceiling and were most likely designed for the storage of towels and other basic bathroom necessities. In between the two cabinets was a towel rack. Just out of curiosity Tsukune calmly opened them and wasn't all that surprised at the fact of them being empty of anything other than an occasional spider web and dust bunny before he shut the doors once more.

Then off the edge of the counter was a toilet and to the right of the toilet was the holder for the toilet paper.

Finally on the farthest wall from the door was a full walk in shower that had solid see through glass doors that had the picture of the moon along with four bats inside of the moon. Beneath the picture was at from what Tsukune could tell were solid gold bar. The inside of the shower was made of a combination of both white and black marble. Sticking out of the right hand side of the shower was a black stainless steel shower head and hanging off of it was a stainless steel rack that could hold two if not three bottles of shampoo on the top rack, a razor or bar of soap, and the bottom could also hold a bar of soap. Along the bottom of the rack were four pegs that could hold a couple of wash rags of lufas. All together the bathroom was eight feet in length, ten feet high, and six feet in width.

"Well I had better take my shower now that I found my bathroom." Said Tsukune as he calmly searched his pockets until he found what he was looking for. Calmly he pulled out a small white scroll before he opened it up so he could see three of the several seals.

"Release." Said Tsukune as he tapped the three seals causing a similar copy of his clothes minus the jacket, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, and several other objects to come out. He then calmly pulled one of the doors open before he reached inside and turned the knob of the shower so that the warm water could come out before he quickly stripped out of his clothing and jumped in.

(With Moka)

Slowly Moka began to open her eyes as she felt the sun's heat warming her up allowing her to return to the land of the living no matter how much she didn't want to leave the land of eternal dreams. Begrudgingly she allowed her mind to brush aside the fog of slumber before her mind was able to notice that Tsukune wasn't in his bed and sounded as if it was raining.

'Great but then again this is better since it would allow for me to show Tsukune the entire layout of the castle.' Calmly thought Moka as she slid out of Tsukune's bed before she suddenly realized that she needed to use the bathroom. Quickly without much thought she ran towards Tsukune's bathroom and opened the door before shutting it behind her. She then proceeded to turn around only to stop in her tracks when she noticed Tsukune's clothes laying on the floor.

'Sh…SHIT!' mentally shouted Moka as she quickly began to search for a place to hide before she heard the water being cut off. Quickly without much thought she began to open the door before she remembered that she had locked it right after she closed the door behind her. Panic evident in her eyes she started to shove against the door before she heard the shower door being pulled open.

Instantly she froze to the spot as she turned towards the shower door. Standing in the doorway was Tsukune wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist staring right at Moka with his eyes the size of a saucer. Without warning both of the children immediately let out a pair of screams that echoed in the bathroom before they both fell to the ground holding their ears in pain.

'Oh by Kami-sama's name I've seen Tsukune half naked.' Thought Moka as she continued to hold her ears as they rang from the high pitch of their screams.

'Oh thank Kami-sama that I took that towel with me into the shower or she would have seen my dick.' Thought Tsukune as he calmly raised his head to see that Moka was still on the ground holding her ears in pain.

'Shit. I forgot that vampire's have a higher sense of hearing than most monster races other than animal monsters.' Thought Tsukune as he stood up ignoring the ringing in his ears before he suddenly felt a draft in between his legs. Slowly Tsukune looked down only to see that his towel had fallen off before he looked back up and saw that Moka was looking at him and his dick as a feint trail of blood made its way down her nose.

"WALL OF SHADOWS!" shouted Tsukune before he slammed his hands onto the ground. Calmly Tsukune just stayed in that position before all of the shadows in the bathroom formed a wall in between him and Moka.

(With Moka)

Silently Moka continued to remain there not moving an inch before she suddenly began to feel her eyes sting. Without a single thought she closed her eyes before she began to silently cry into her hands. For what seemed like a life time Moka remained there crying before she felt someone pull her into their lap. Without a single thought she quickly turned her head into the person's chest and continued to cry as the person rubbed her back. Finally after several minutes of sitting there crying did she remove herself from the person's chest and look at the person who comforted her before her eyes widen in shock at seeing Tsukune just holding onto her with a sad smile on his face.

"Bu…but I…I thought that…" started Moka before he placed his index finger on her lips.

"Let me guess you thought that after what you saw that I would have run away." Finished Tsukune as Moka only nodded her head as more tears began to show at the edge of her eyes.

"Moka it's going to take a whole lot more than that to cause me to leave here. Oh and please blow your nose." Said Tsukune as he held out a Kleenex to Moka while having a carefree smile on his face. Calmly Moka reached her hand out towards the Kleenex before she grabbed it and brought it to her nose and gave a few quick blows into it.

"Now then Moka lets just pretend that this event never happened and if anyone asks we'll just say that we have sworn to one another that we wouldn't talk about this event. Alright?" asked Tsukune as he calmly looked at her.

"O…Okay." Said Moka as she looked back at Tsukune with a small smile on her lips.

"Good now if I remember correctly I believe that someone offered to show me around." Said Tsukune as he calmly removed Moka from his lap before he stood up and helped Moka to her feet. Just shortly after they both could hear someone knocking, more like slamming, on the bathroom door.

"MOKA, TSUKUNE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" asked a voice from the other end which Tsukune couldn't recognize before he looked at Moka in confusion.

"One of _**MY**_ maids. DON'T WORRY YASURAGI-SAN!" Replied Moka while Tsukune just looked at her in shock at finding out that she had a maid but also at the fact that was the old name he used to call his cousin when he was younger.

"Come on Tsukune I really want you to meet her." Said Moka as she pulled on his left arm while she opened the bathroom door. Calmly Moka exited the bathroom while Tsukune was for lack of better terms freaked out before Moka stopped in her tracks and Tsukune fell flat on his face from his inertia and also the fact that he was unable to regain his balance.

Calmly Tsukune raised himself off of the ground before he settled for a position of sitting on his ass before he had to stop with his breath caught in his throat.

Standing there right in front of him was a female that stood 4' 6", had black hair with two hair pins on the left side, and light blue eyes. She was currently wearing a black tank top that was restraining her developing B-cup, a black skirt with a white apron on top that had white frill along the bottom, light brown leggings, and a pair of perfectly shined black shoes.

'That's odd…if I didn't know any better I would almost assume that she was my cousin.' Thought Tsukune as he took notice of her looking over him just as he was doing to her earlier.

"Excuse me Yasuragi-san but just how long have you been in service of the Akashiya family?" asked Tsukune as Moka looked at him with wonder while Yasuragi just looked at him.

"Well I have been working for the Akashiya family for well over three months'." Replied Yasuragi as she monitored Tsukune's expression as it shifted from curiousness to a thoughtful expression.

'It could be Kyoko but it's still too early to tell. That means that I'll have to ask a few more questions.' Thought Tsukune as he harden his resolve and reopened his eyes showing the deepest and impure black with a yellow slit running through it that either of the females had ever seen.

"Do you have any family?" asked Tsukune as his eyes reverted to their usual chocolate brown as he continued to stare intensely at Yasuragi.

"Most of my family is dead the only one that I know that is still alive is my cousin." Replied Yasuragi as she looked into Tsukune's eyes allowing Tsukune to scan them for any signs of deception.

"Did your cousin ever consider you to be more of an older sister figure rather than a cousin?" asked Tsukune as he continued to stare directly into Yasuragi's eyes.

"Yes he did in fact both of our parents could have sworn that we were not only related in blood but also soul." Replied Yasuragi before she had to place her left hand over her mouth as her eyes were widen in horror.

"So…it's you Kyoko." Calmly stated Tsukune as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Tsukune what are you talking about her name isn't Kyoko it's Yasu…" started Moka before she was silenced with a pair of harden chocolate brown orbs looking directly into her own soft blood red eyes.

"You're wrong Moka. This is my cousin Kyoko Aono the second heir to the Shadow Clan. Kyoko I'm not going to bother asking what you're doing since I know that you will tell me eventually all I ask is this…like I said to Moka if you ever need to speak to me don't be afraid to come and ask me or talk to me about your problems." Said Tsukune as he raised his gaze to his cousin's before he flashed her a small but happy smile before that smile was replaced by a surprised look when his stomach chose to growl rather loudly. Shortly after both Moka and Yasuragi began to laugh.

"You haven't changed one bit Tsuki-chan and you're right I'm Kyoko." Said Kyoko before she gave a quick hug to her cousin and then released him.

"Now we can continue this conversation after you have both eaten." Quickly said Kyoko before she grabbed their hands and began to lead them out of the door.

Swiftly all three of them ran through the several hallways and corridors that seemed to act as more of a maze rather than paths for people to transverse. Suddenly without warning Kyoko stopped before a rather large, solid Oak door while releasing both children. Sadly Kyoko had forgotten how fast she could travel causing both of them to go flying into the door and sadly it didn't stop there. Without warning the doors suddenly dropped in towards the room on the other side.

Rather loudly the door fell into the room before they slammed into a table and onto the floor. Sadly neither child knew that there was food on the table that was sent into the air right after the doors landed on the table.

Silently Kyoko stood there as she watched the food fly through the air before it began to fall just as both Tsukune and Moka were beginning to stand up and without warning the food fell right on top of their heads.

Slowly Tsukune and Moka raised their hands to the bowls that sat on their heads before they gripped them rather tightly causing them to crack along the edges. Calmly with restrained anger and rage Moka and Tsukune both lifted the bowls off of their heads allowing for milk and cereal or whatever it was that was breakfast to conjugate around their feet as they turned to look at Kyoko with an evil glare before they both broke the bowls in their hands into several pieces.

"Uh…eheheheh…I just remembered that I have to go finish washing the rest of the family's clothes so I guess I'll see you later." Said Kyoko before she immediately ran as if the devil's hounds were hunting her. Silently Tsukune and Moka just continued to stare at where Kyoko once stood before Tsukune broke out laughing as Moka just looked at him as did the other occupants' of the room.

"Tsukune what's so funny?" asked Moka as everyone one else opted to remain silent until they heard what Tsukune had to say.

"Moka that was your first lesson of many. This lesson revolved around intimidation." said Tsukune as Moka just looked at him as did everyone else.

"Oh me, oh my, but surely Moka is still too young to understand the importance on intimidation. Why even mother doesn't understand the full concept of intimidating an opponent so very much unlike our father." Said a feminine voice from behind Tsukune and Moka. Almost without missing a beat Tsukune completely turned his head a full 180 degrees which caused for a few bones to crack along with a few eyebrows being raised.

Slowly Tsukune examined the people that sat at different seats behind him the first two that he recognized were Moka's parents but the other two were completely new to him.

The first figure was a female, at least eleven years old but could easily be mistaken as a fifteen year old with the way she spoke, she stood at best 6' 4", she had long thick hair that ran all the way down her back and was the same color of the moon when it shown its brightest in the night sky, and her eyes were a deeper shade of red than Moka's along with a deep black slit funning through the center and seemed to hide several secrets but underneath all that Tsukune could see the true demon that resided deep in her soul. She was currently wearing a gown of ebony white and silver which covered her neck all the way to her feet, along her arms she wore gloves that were the same color as her gown which left her face being the only thing that any form of light could touch much less see and upon her ears she wore silver earrings that had a blood red rosario bend in the center. The only really odd thing about her was the fact that an aura of darkness seemed to consume most of her physical body though normal humans nor monsters could tell.

The second person was also a female who stood 5' 3", looked to be thirteen but seemed to act more like a ten year old child, her hair only reached to the back of her neck and was also a brilliant silver color, her eyes though were a light red color with a light black slit running through them and seemed to speak volumes of her personality. She actually believe it or not was wearing a pink princess dress complete with white lace along the edges of the dress, along with pink high heel shoes, and a pink tiara.

"And you would be…" started Tsukune as he raised an eyebrow at how the darkness seemed to shift and change around her.

"Oh me, Oh my I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ria the eldest sister of the Akashiya house. Please forgive my rudeness of not introducing myself earlier." Replied Ria as she bowed to Tsukune and Moka and while that was happening Tsukune watched as her darkness seemed to push her towards doing such and act while latching onto the back of her head.

'That darkness…is controlling her like…a puppet.' Thought Tsukune in shock while at the same time wonder. He then simply turned his attention to the second child sitting at the table.

"Hello my name is Kahlua and I'm the second eldest sister of the Akashiya house. Would you like to join me in a tea party after breakfast?" asked Kahlua as she smiled at Tsukune. Directly after Tsukune face planted at the absurdity of the question before he picked himself up.

"It is an honor to meet both of you." Replied Tsukune as he bowed to them.

"Yes and now that you have met my other daughters' my wife and I would like to talk to you about the training you'll be giving out youngest daughter." Said Lord Akashiya as he motioned for Moka and him to take a seat.

"Oh me, oh my father are you certain that it's wise to allow…such filth to train little Moka?" asked Ria as she looked at Tsukune with a guarded face.

"Lord Akashiya I believe that your eldest daughter has a point…" started Tsukune as he looked over to her and saw that she was smiling in victory, "So why not allow me to…demonstrate what I'll be teaching Moka…through a fight with the strongest Akashiya sister." Finished Tsukune as he noticed Ria's gaze change from victory to anger before shifting to neutral.

"Oh me, Oh my surely you do not wish to fight me Tsukune-san." Calmly stated Ria as she smiled at Tsukune.

"Ria-san I was merely make a suggestion for it will be Lord Akashiya who will decide if we will fight." Replied Tsukune as he watched Ria ground her teeth in irritation at being out smarted by a child more than half her age.

"I believe that is an excellent idea Tsukune it will be a good way to judge on how strong Moka will become after we see you fight. Right dear?" replied Lady Akashiya as she gave her husband a small smile.

"Of course. Tsukune, Ria you both have one hour to prepare for the fight and you will meet in the court yard. Is that understood?" Asked Lord Akashiya as he looked at the both of them.

"Of course Lord Akashiya." Replied both Ria and Tsukune as they bowed to him before they both stood up as Lord Akashiya waved them off.

Silently Ria walked past Tsukune before she whispered just so that Tsukune could hear, "I going to kill you little boy."

"You can try but I assure you, you will not succeed." Replied Tsukune in a cool and even tone as Ria continued to walk away. Once more Tsukune bowed towards Lord and Lady Akashiya before he walked out of the room while Moka followed him.

"Tsukune are you really going to fight my eldest sister?" Asked Moka once they were a safe distance from the main dining hall.

"Yes and no I am not going to back down." Said Tsukune as he looked at Moka with no fear in his eyes.

"But Tsukune she'll rip you apart." Said Moka with her voice filled with worry.

"Moka I'm not going to die. In fact I'm one hundred percent sure that I will win." Said Tsukune as he tried to ease Moka' fears.

"Win what Tsuki-chan?" Asked someone from behind them. Calmly they turned around to see Kyoko standing there with a smile on her face and mysterious gleam in her eyes.

"Tsukune's going to be fighting my eldest sister." Replied Moka as Kyoko's smile suddenly vanished before it was replaced with sudden worry.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN CRAZY TSUKUNE!!!! SHE'LL RIP YOU APART!!!!!" Shouted Kyoko as she grabbed Tsukune by his shoulders.

"I know but she has this aura around her that is ugh…truly filled with dark intentions and it seems to be controlling her similar to how a puppeteer controls a puppet." Said Tsukune as Moka and Kyoko looked at him with shock written all over their faces.

"Do you think that it is a soul?" Asked Moka as she looked at Tsukune.

"Honestly I have no clue for all I know it could be and if it is well I guess I'll be getting a meal." Replied Tsukune as he smiled at Kyoko and Moka.

"Well then let me lead you to where you'll be fighting so that you can hopefully come up with some sort of strategy." Said Kyoko as she lead both Moka and him through the castle. As they walked through the castle Tsukune was absently looking at the occasional oil paintings that lined several of the hallways before he stopped suddenly as he continued to stare at the painting.

"Mom, Dad, Lord and Lady Akashiya." Whispered Tsukune in shock as both girls stopped before they also approached the painting.

Standing the painting were as stated by Tsukune six people three young male teenagers and three young female teenagers. All the males were standing in the back while the females stood in the front while the males held them with their arms wrapped around there waists.

The first couple was made up of a male that looked to be seventeen years old, 6' 4", had dark brown hair, his eyes were a deep brown color, he also had a large smile on his face. The man was wearing a simple white t-shirt, brown pants, a blood red tie, black dress shoes and a light green jacket over his shirt which was open. He was also holding a diploma in his right hand.

The female also looked to be seventeen years old, stood 5', had dark brown hair, her eyes were a chocolate brown and she to also had a smile on her face. She was wearing a brown thigh length skirt, white blouse, knee high socks, black dress shoes, a red bow around her neck, and she was also wearing the same light green jacket. In her hands she was also holding a diploma and if one were to pay enough attention they would also notice a small gold ring with a diamond on top on her ring finger.

The second couple was made up of a male who looked to be seventeen years old, stood 5' 5", had blood red eyes with a black reptilian slit in the center, and light silver hair that just barely went past his neck while an expression of happiness remained on his face. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, brown pants, a blood red tie, black dress shoes and a light green jacket over his shirt which was open. Just slightly above his collar on his neck was a black bat while in his hands he held a diploma.

The female also looked to be seventeen years old, who stood 5' 6", had blood red eyes with a reptilian black slit in the center, moonlit silver hair that cascaded down to her waist and a happy expression upon her face. She was wearing a brown thigh length skirt, white blouse, knee high socks, black dress shoes, a red bow around her neck, and she was also wearing the same light green jacket. Just slightly above the collar of the blouse lied a black bat tattoo.

"So...our parents were friends in high school." Said Moka as she looked at Tsukune who could do nothing more than nod his head in a positive fashion.

"Yeah but the odd thing is that Kyoko's parents aren't in the painting." Said Tsukune as he looked at Kyoko in hopes of an answer.

"Maybe they attended a different school on their last year?" Guessed Kyoko as she shrugged here shoulders in uncertainty.

"Well I guess this another thing to add to my list of 'Things-That-Can't-be-Explained-at-this-Time'." Said Tsukune as a sigh left his lips before he rubbed his head.

"Okay but any way your fight is in..." Started Kyoko as she looked out the windows only to have her eyes widen in shock before she grabbed the both of them. Quickly without any explanation she immediately began to run all the while Tsukune and Moka were being dragged along the ground.

(5 minutes later)

After a five minutes had passed Kyoko had finally decreased her speed enough so that Tsukune and Moka could finally pick themselves off of the ground. The second they did so they both looked at one another before they broke out in a fit of laughter just as Kyoko opened the doors to the court yard. As they progressed through the court yard with them still laughing at each other which caused everyone to look at them almost as if they were crazy.

After several minutes they were finally able to gain enough control to stop laughing as they looked at everyone present. Moka was sort of surprised at the fact that all of the castle staff had shown up while Tsukune looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Do I even want to know as to why both you and my daughter were laughing?" Asked Lord Akashiya.

"And in response to that do I even want to know why the whole staff is here?" Retorted Tsukune as he looked at Lord Akashiya while he resisted the urge to glare at Ria.

"Well if you want the explanation or would you prefer to get this fight over?" Asked Lord Akashiya as Tsukune just responded with disappearing into his shadow.

"Oh me, oh my it seems as it Tsukune-san was nothing more than talk than action." Said Ria calmly as she started to walk off. Just as soon as she was several feet away from her parents she was sent straight into the air. Up and up she continued until she was several feet in the air. Suddenly without warning she was thrown back towards the planet at extreme speeds before she struck the earth with a resounding crack.

Slowly everyone approached the smoking hole before a black figure could be seen standing up in the smoke. Everyone just chose to stop in their tracks as a feint gust of wind blew through the court yard showing Ria standing there with her dress torn along the top revealing her B-cup as she allowed a snarl to rip through her throat.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO ME!?!" Shouted Ria in rage as she scanned the court yard for any sign of a person.

"My, my and here I thought that you were far more mannered Ria-san." A voice whispered from behind her as she turned around only to be meet with open. Sadly because of this everyone else was able to see Tsukune attached to her back. Quickly with few movements Tsukune mouthed for everyone to remain quiet.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!!" Shouted Ria once more as she turned around to see that everyone was nodding their heads in a positive which she mistook to being them agreeing to her.

"Now why should I show myself when I'm already behind you?" Asked Tsukune as he held a feint smirk on his face.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!! I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T BEHIND ME!!!" Shouted Ria before she caught a small amount of movement from the corner of her eyes. Quickly she turned in hopes of catching who ever did that but was meet with still more empty air. Slowly a growl began to rip through her throat but was able to prevent it from leaving her mouth as she looked around similar to a predator seeking its next meal.

"Now, now you don't need to be so hostile do you?" Asked Tsukune as Ria looked into the air right at him as her eyes widen in shock if only slightly at seeing him standing on a platform of shadows.

Without wasting any time Ria slammed her hands into the ground before she began to lift them over her head bringing with her a boulder.

"CATCH!" Shouted Ria as she tossed the boulder at Tsukune who just opted to release a feint sight before he calmly disappeared into the shadows. The boulder on the other hand continued to fly before it struck the side of one of the four guard towers.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE WILL YOU! ESPECIALLY SINCE THAT'S WHERE I STORE ALL MY DOLLS," Started Lord Akashiya before he noticed everyone was looking at him in a combination of shock, horror, and in some peoples case black male, "I...I MEAN THAT'S WHERE I STORE ALL MY TREASURE!" Retaliated Lord Akashiya in hope's that everyone would ignore that slip of the tongue.

'Wow I never knew that a man could be so...pathetic.' Everyone seemed to think other than Tsukune who just opted to hide in plain sight as he sweat dropped at the stupidity of Lord Akashiya.

'I guess it could be far worse though.' thought Tsukune before he took off towards Ria before he jumped into the air and delivered a solid kick to her back sending her flying towards the castle wall. Just as she was about to hit the wall she was kicked in the stomach sending her flying towards the other side of the court yard. After that she was once more kicked in the stomach before she felt the ground strike her back before it collapsed beneath the force of her fall.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that Tsukune was standing over her causing her rage to ignite. Quickly without much thought she sent a punch straight to his face causing him to go flying into the air. Now fully enraged and serious she jumped to her feet just as Tsukune began to fall back to Earth and the second he was aligned with her sight she let lose another punch to his jut sending him flying towards the castle wall. Silently she stood there with a grin plastered to her face as she heard the sickening sound of his flesh striking the stone wall as some of his bones broke from the force of his impact.

"Like I said before he's all talk but no bite." Said Ria as she started to walk away before she stopped in her tracks as she suddenly felt a strong and suffocating yokai signature surround her. Slowly she turned around and saw that Tsukune was standing up once more before his shadow started to rise and wrap around him before it fully engulfed him.

"Uh oh, she's gone off and pissed of Tsukune." Whispered Kyoko as everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Huh let me put it this way the last time Tsukune became this pissed it took both of his parents in their monster forms to stop him from going on a rampage and just so you know this was when he was barely a month old. That is partially why Tsukune's parents started to train him at such a young age." Said Kyoko as she stared sadly at the shadow cocoon.

'How strong is this kid.' everyone thought as they to stared at the shadow cocoon.

After a few seconds of Kyoko finished her statement the shadows blew off of Tsukune and the sky was painted a deep midnight black as a blood red moon came forth becoming the only source of light.

Standing there was a large creature that stood eight feet, deep yellow eyes with a blood red slit running through the center, inside of his mouth were several sharp glistening white teeth and running all over his body were blood red lines that glowed in the moons light. On top of the creatures head were eight horns that wrapped around his head evenly distributed. The horns were a deep black red complete with red tips. His hands had also grown to the point that they were three fingers that flashed a blood red. Finally extending from his back were a pair of black wings with the inside of the wings being a blood red.

Silently everyone stood there unable to move as he moved his wings to surround his body like a cloak as his eyes scanned everyone there before they settled on Ria. Almost immediately after a grin stretched across his face as his tongue came out and licked his lips when he saw the darkness surrounding her.

"MY PRAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" the monster shouted as his wings stretched out from his back as a swirling mass of yokai erupted from him causing several of the plants to wilt before he took off towards Ria.

Ria on the other hand just stood there as she pulled her left arm back before she let it fly with everything she had towards Tsukune. Shortly after she could feel the desired effect of her fist striking his body before it passed straight through him as did her body. As she fell through his body she could feel nothing more than coldness. Slowly she turned her head towards him as he also turned his head towards her as his eyes changed into slits.

Suddenly without warning he turned around while swing his right fist into the ground as Ria dogged to the left leaving a crater where she one laid. Slowly a smirk also made itself known on her face before she reached up to her ears and pulled out her earrings. Shortly after everyone could fell her yokai and despite the fact it wasn't as potent as Tsukune's it stilled caused several people to feint from the two yokais' in the air.

"Now it's play time little boy." said Ria as she looked at Tsukune with........._joy_?

Tsukune just replied with a loud growl before he jumped into the air and used his wings to hover there. Quickly Ria jumped up into the air hoping to grab one of his legs only for him to move just out of her reach at the last second. He then proceed to release several black shadow tentacles straight at Ria before they struck her and sent her falling back to the earth. Once more he shot a few shadow tentacles at where Ria lay upon the ground and struck with a great enough force that it caused the surrounding ground to raise a few feet.

Soon after a smirk developed on his face before it was replaced with horror at seeing Ria standing there holding his tentacles. Ria then began to turn her body in a complete circle as Tsukune began to follow her movements since she still retained a hold on his tentacles causing him to crash into walls, towers, and the occasionally unlucky servant before she released him flying towards one of the stone pillars and crashed into it and fell to the ground as his monster form disintegrated back into his human form.

"Pathetic." said Ria as she walked over to Tsukune's body before she stopped in front of it. Calmly she bent down to where she was looking over him but jumped back when he jumped towards her. Fearfully everyone stood there as they watched Tsukune stand back up while his broken ribs moved back into place and a second aura of darkness began to coat him and cover him as tendrils' of the darkness also waved like a smoke came off of his body and his eyes turned into a deep yellow.(AN//: If you need a picture think on Sora's heartless form from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

'Is he returning to his monster form!' thought Ria in shock as she watched the darkness begin to enclose upon him. Just after that all that remained standing there was a fully shadow Tsukune before it opened its eyes showing them to be a deep translucent yellow. Slowly it began to walk towards Ria before it began to gain speed as it approached her.

Quickly without much thought on the matter Ria jumped back once more as punch struck the ground just where she stood before but rather than the ground gaining a crater all the life was killed in that one area.

'What the HELL!!!' shouted Ria in her mind while she remained passive on the outside all the while dodging everything that Tsukune threw at her. Suddenly without warning once more Tsukune vanished as Ria looked around for him before she suddenly felt something behind her. Without any hesitation she quickly preformed a back flip as Tsukune went past her before he quickly corrected his mistake by jumping towards her while she remained in the air.

'SHIT!!! I left my self wide open.' thought Ria as she saw him coming towards her before he finally grabbed a hold of her. She then felt extremely heavy as she started to fall to the ground and despite that she attempted to land on her feet but failed as she was forced into a position of being on her hands and knees allowing everyone to see the darkness that was attached to her back. Slowly the darkness began to flow around her before it started to forcefully enter her body through her mouth and nose causing her to feint.

'Shit is going to be hitting the fan soon.' thought the fully enshadowed Tsukune as he continued to stare at her body as black tattoos began to spread all over her face. Slowly with jittery movements she began to stand up all the while keeping her face down before she suddenly brought it up showing line tattoos that followed some of the major blood passages' upon the face.

(With the Peanut Gallery)

"Spiritual Possession." stated Kyoko as she stared at Tsukune and Ria staring on another down.

"Um...excuse me what do you mean Kyoko-san?" asked Moka as her parents looked a Kyoko in shock while also wondering the same thing and if Tsukune thought this could be his cousin.

"Spiritual Possession is paranormal, supernatural, psychological and/or superstitious spirits, gods, demons/daemons (demonic possession), animas, ET's or other disincarnate or extraterrestrial entities taking control of a human body, resulting in noticeable changes in health and behavior. The concept of spiritual possession exists in Christianity and other contemporary religions and can also be seen in the mythology, regression therapy and folklore of many human cultures. As for **Demonic possession** it's more often the term used to describe the control over a human form by a demon. Descriptions of demonic possessions often include: erased memories or personalities, convulsions, "fits" and fainting as if one were dying. Unlike in channeling or other forms of possession, the subject has no control over the possessing entity and so it will persist until forced to leave the victim, usually through a form of exorcism. Other descriptions include access to hidden knowledge and foreign languages, drastic changes in vocal intonation and facial structure, sudden appearance of injury (scratches, bite marks) or lesions, and/or superhuman strength. Though spiritual possession is more common than demonic possession since these are usually spirits who hold a grudge against someone or something. But this is a true Demonic Possession and what is far odder is the fact that it is rare for a Demonic Possession to even happen upon a demon. They are more common in humans while basic Spiritual Possession happens in demons." stated Kyoko while everyone just looked at her with their jaws on the ground.

(Back with Tsukune and Ria)

Silently Tsukune just stood there as he stared down Ria who's tattoos were now beginning to take on an actual form of two triangles beneath her eyes and three triangles along the top as she allowed for a smirk to form upon her face.

"Be ready to die little boy." Ria said in a dark voice before she disappeared for the first time in the whole fight and forcing Tsukune into a defensive stance. Quietly Tsukune stood there as he attempted to focus himself before he jumped back as the ground suddenly gained a crater at the exact position that he once stood. Quickly without hesitation he jumped into the smoke as the sounds of battle soon followed after before two figures were seen flying out of the smoke from separate directions and struck the ground but continued to fly backwards carving a ditch in the ground.

Slowly both fighters rose up from the earth before they ran at one another once more as they cocked back their fists and let them fly as they struck one another. Continuously yokai flared off of them as there power battled for dominance. Quickly with the slightest movement Tsukune sent a kick towards Ria's stomach forcing her to detach herself from the attack and grabbed his leg. Once more Tsukune attempted a second kick with free leg causing Ria to dodge once more before he followed up with several quick punches that were aimed directly at her vital points.

Ria was able to dodge half of the punches as the other half struck her with no mercy as they crippled her to her knees. Not long after the darkness that had entered her was expelled from her body before it conjugated in front of her in a shadow human shaped mass.

Silently without any form of warning it suddenly took off towards Moka before it was struck from its side sending it flying off towards the stone walls. Enraged beyond belief Tsukune stood there with a snarl on his face as he watched the mass strike the stone wall with a splat and rather than it leaving a dent in the wall it turned more into more of a stain upon the wall. The shadow mass than began to seep into the cracks in between the brick work until it was no longer on the walls before the walls began to shake and groan with an unseen force before it shattered bring another dust cloud preventing everyone from seeing what was brought forth.

Slowly the smoke was blown away revealing an entire being made from the stone that stood 7' as darkness seemed to flow off of it in continuous streams.

It than released a rather mighty bellow before it started to run at Tsukune with slow movements as Tsukune also ran towards it. The golem then brought one of its stone fists down in hopes of crushing its opponent but only ended up striking air as Tsukune landed upon its arm before it raised its other arm before he brought it down. At the last opportunity Tsukune jumped out of the way causing the golem to destroy its own arm in the process. Silently Tsukune then landed upon its head before he bent down so his face was in front of the golem's as he stuck his tongue out at it. And once more without any thought the golem raised its fist before it sent it out towards the back of Tsukune's head and Tsukune once more at the last second jumped out of the way as the golem struck its head straight on.

The second the golems head was destroyed it began to fall into several pieces on the ground as the shadow mass once more came out before it was grabbed in the neck. Silently it stared into the deep yellow eyes of its captor as it struggled to get free of at least take control of his body only to fail horribly as Tsukune growled in its face. Then without warning Tsukune bite into its head before he ripped it off causing the shadowed mass to turn into a two inch floating sphere as an aura surrounded it as Tsukune reverted to his normal human form before he opened his mouth and swallowed the whole soul. He then proceeded to burp before he released a feint sigh of relief.

"Is...she dead?" asked some of the servants as they approached her body. Carefully bending down fearing for his life one of the servants checked for a pulse before he removed his hand and turned towards everyone.

"She is alive." was simple reply as almost everyone released a sigh of relief while others grumbled over the fact she didn't die in her battle.

"Did you really think that I would kill her?" asked Tsukune as he looked at everyone who just stared at him then the surrounding destruction.

"I wasn't aiming to kill her all I was aiming for was that soul that clung to her. Besides if I remember correctly Kyoko explained that a Demonic Possession could change ones personality and from what I gathered from this souls memories it acted just like Ria did. Hopefully she won't have any memories of the events she has done while under the demon spirit's control." said Tsukune as he looked at Ria's prone figure before her father approached her. Calmly he bent down and picked her up bridal style before he handed her to one of the few servants and whispered something in her ear. Quickly without any argument she nodded her head as she went towards the castle.

"What would happen if she still retained those memories?" asked Lord Akashiya as he looked at Tsukune.

"Any number of things could happen. For starters she could suffer from emotional trauma, more personality changes, metal problems and maybe blank periods in her memories from when the spirit took control of her during fights or anything else. Hell she could even suffer from schizophrenia. The list could actually continue on but these are the most common. It would possibly be best to monitor her mental and physical health for a few years after today just to be certain that there wasn't any permanent damage." Replied Tsukune as he looked off into the distance.

"Um...Tsukune-san just how much of a probability are we talking about here for her ether retaining some of the memories of becoming schizophrenia?" asked one of the few remaining servants.

"Well she has a 50/50 chance of retaining the memories and a 99/1 percent chance of gaining schizophrenia. Now as for a normal person the numbers are actually 60/40 percent chance of retaining the memories and a 99.5/.5 chance of becoming a psycho." Replied Tsukune as he looked at everyone.

"Yes now that that has been cleared up I believe that you need new clothes correct Tsukune." said Lady Akashiya as she diverged the conversation away from her daughter.

"Yes I do Lady Akashiya. You wouldn't by chance have a place in which I can go would you?" asked Tsukune as he bowed to her as he mentally reminded himself that one must always treat a woman with respect.

"Actually I do now then dear you wouldn't mind if I barrow the car and a few servants for a few hours would you?" asked Lady Akashiya as looked at her husband.

"How come I have a feeling that no matter how I answer you'll take what you asked for anyway." said Lord Akashiya as his wife began to level him with a glare.

"B-but I-I wo-wouldn't mi-mind my lo-love. Ju-just be certain tha-that Tsukune doesn't drive." stuttered Lord Akashiya as he handed over the car keys to Kyoko.

"Thanks love." said Lady Akashiya as she waved for Tsukune and Kyoko over to her. After they approached her she started to walk off as Tsukune, Kyoko, and Moka followed her.

"Oh and before I forget the only servant you're getting is Kyoko and no one else!" shouted Lord Akashiya as they passed through the court yard doors.

"Lord Akashiya most of the servants want to know if we should began repair work of the court yard?" asked one of the few servants who dared to approach Lord Akashiya.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU INBICILE!" shouted Lord Akashiya before he walked off to check on his eldest daughter.

"WELL YOU HEARD THE MAN LET'S GET TO WORK!" shouted the servant as he walked off never noticing the feint flash of red that disappeared behind one of the pillars.

(With Tsukune and Company)

"So Lady Akashiya where are we going?" asked Tsukune as she lead them through the castle before she stopped before a large oak door.

"We're going to Mononoke Arcade the largest of all the monster shopping districts where every monster race goes to do any form of shopping." Replied Lady Akashiya as she pushed the door open with a simple flick of her finger.

Okay people I'm going to call it quits here since I have more than enough for you to read. I hope that this chapter was up to expectation. And for those of you who read my other story Rise of The Fallen Angels I would like to inform you that I will be going through a complete rewrite of the story through the next couple of months.

This chapter ended up being 31 pages long and had 13,220 words including those after the reviews.

Now Reviews:

josh148513  
2009-11-29 . chapter 2

love the story so far.

ITD: Thank you.

NubletInc  
2009-11-24 . chapter 2

One thing I noticed, the age thing is one but in this chapter the one thing that I began to just read passed was your use of calmly, like everyone does EVERYTHING calmly apparently and silently, I have to say you way over used those.

ITD: Yeah I didn't notice that until now sorry.

Blade Kusinagi  
2009-11-03 . chapter 1

Kami it's so damn awesome! I'm lived man make more! make more! whahah MokaXtsukune wo!

ITD: A little over enthusiastic but good review.

Blade Kusinagi  
2009-11-03 . chapter 2

Very well made story It's so beautiful can't wait for the next chapter.  
Cool so Tsukune will be living with Moka's family now, hm kokoa will now love Tsukune and Moka will be more lively with Tsukune around insta TsuXMoka and Kokoa will win over Tsukune against Moka wahah that will be so awesome... will you add the part kokoa grows up and like Tsukune ? or something like that?

Hm the harem thing hm... hm... uh huh... waahahh its so awesome

ITD: Thanks this actually gives me hope.

GrrDraxin  
2009-10-29 . chapter 2

Hmm, There is indeed the makings of an epic story here. However, you may want to reconsider you decision to wait for 20 reviews. If you did wait that long, you'd never get this story done. Maybe 10 or 12 reviews would be more reasonable.

Also, just for your information, the review system won't let people review more than once, unless they're leaving anonymous reviews. And anonymous usually cannot be trusted, as like many a anons on 4chan or something.

Oh, and you can reply directly to each of our reviews by simply clicking the Reply button on the right of these reviews. I think it kind of works similar to a PM but sent to the email box of the registered account instead. It probably would work better than commenting at the end of a chapter. Kinda cutting off the fat, if you will.

The whole, triple stacked flashbacks were just a little bit much, funny, but still not quite necessary.

The elevator hacking was great though. I was reminded of the elevator scene from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit, with Eddy Valiant being plastered to either the floor or the ceiling of that elevator.

I can see that once Tsukune settles into his new life, he's probably going to want to play police detective to find out who killed his folks, and avenge them. But then again...

I wonder if grandpa and grandma are still alive, probably... but who knows.

Moka's gonna be a mighty happy camper, she's got someone her own age to keep her company... though he's considerably more reckless than she normally would be. But hey, all the more thrill seeking fun.

ITD: Well you are right on multiple things but I'm not going to tell you or anyone else what they are. You're all going to have to see what I have in store for you.

Till next time.

Well that's all the reviews and tha...

Hold up. *Tsukune and Moka walk out and grab the writer, which is me, by the arms*

Care to explain why you made me have mental tramma in the last chapter...

or why you made me into a pervert/ emotional person.*Start to grip writers arms tighter*

Um it worked with the story and look a flying monkey. *Writer points off into far distance*

*Moka and Tsukune look in direction before turning back only to see that the writer is running away from them.*

Get back here! Oh and Rosario Vampire is properly owned by Shonen Jump and Akihisa Ikeda. *Start chasing the writer*

Keep a look out for my next chapter!*I scream as I run past your computer screnes.*


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people here is the next chapter.

* * *

New Beginnings Ch. 4

Silently Tsukune stood standing in awe as the doors opened up to the outside world. Just beyond the doors lay a large garden filled with blood red roses. In the center of all the roses laid a fountain that reached seven to eight feet in the air. The top of the fountain was designed from what looked to be a white marble sphere that was no bigger than a baseball. On the moon several bats were carved into it with names engraved in each bat as well. Beneath the moon stood a castle that had eight towers that reached four feet into the air while each faced a direction. In between every tower was a wall that reached three quarters of the way up the wall and in the center of every wall was a hallway. In the center of the castle was a single tower that reached six feet into the air and touched the moon. The castle was centered in the middle of the fountain on a hill that reached two feet up and had a diameter of five feet. Beneath the hill lied a small village that had a single path leading up to the castle. Surrounding the town and back portion of the castle was a single wall that reached a single foot into the air. Faintly Tsukune was able to take notice of water traveling down from the moon down the central tower into the inner portion of the castle before flowing down into the village.

'Wow the art and detail put into this fountain is incredible.' Thought Tsukune as he approached it while Moka just stood there wondering what Tsukune would be teaching her.

"I see that you've taken an interest in the fountain Tsukune?" Asked Lady Akashiya from behind him while Moka followed.

"Yes although it's more for the fact of the detail placed in it." Replied Tsukune as he looked closer and saw that everything was made from a single stone that was then carved into its current shape.

"Yes it did take awhile to be complete. If I remember correctly I think that the fountain was finished at the same time as our last day of high school." Remised Lady Akashiya as she held a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Um…mom don't you think that we should get the shopping done?" Asked Moka as she looked up to her mom and Tsukune just looked at them.

"You're right. Come on let's get going." Said Lady Akashiya with a note of happiness in her voice as she began to walk off. Tsukune and Moka just opted to follow her while Tsukune mentally wondered where his cousin went off too. Quietly Tsukune and Moka talked amongst themselves as they followed Lady Akashiya up until she stopped before a large gravel path.

"So Tsukune what do you think of our family?" Innocently asked Lady Akashiya while she looked around.

"Well…to be honest Lady Akashiya all I have to say is that your other daughters have got to be seriously messed up." Replied Tsukune as he ran his right hand through his hair while she laughed at his remark.

"I must say you and Moka are quite alike. That was Moka's response to her sisters' behavior after a few years." Said Lady Akashiya while Moka was doing a rather flawless expression of a tomato.

"MOM! I just said that they were annoying not that they were messed up." Whined Moka before a car horn was heard. Everyone turned their heads towards the location from where the sound came from. Sitting there was a midnight black limo with tinted windows pull up. The driver's side door then opened up showing Kyoko in a black tux and driver's cap on her head. Kyoko then proceeded to open the door for Lady Akashiya, Moka, and Tsukune.

Numbly Tsukune entered the limo and sat down along the right side as Kyoko shut the door before she entered into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Um...Kyoko not to be rude or anything but...WHEN IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!?" Asked Tsukune while he shouted at her.

"The Akashiyas thought that it would be a valuable skill. Now what I want to know is how and when you learned to drive?" Asked Kyoko with a grin plastered upon her face as she stared at him through the review mirror.

"Who told her?" Was all Tsukune asked as he looked over to the other two occupants in the limo with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

'I knew that was going to come back a bite me in the ass later.' Thought Lady Akashiya as she looked over to her daughter who had a look of...bliss coating her face.

'I'm so turned on right know.' Thought Moka as an image from earlier entered her mind. She then started to laugh while a small trail of blood worked its way down from her nose. Tsukune on the other hand suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

"Tsukune I told her what you did for us that is the only why she knows." Replied Lady Akashiya while she smacked her daughter on the back of her head.

"That's reasonable." Said Tsukune as he nodded his head lightly in understanding.

"Well?" Asked everyone with impatience.

"You already know that after my parents' death I burned their bodies and our house and left. " Refreshed Tsukune as he gained another far off look in his eyes.

(Flashback)

Pain. That was all that could describe what Tsukune was feeling. The pain from losing his parents, pain from him running for so long, and the pain of knowing that he could have possibly stopped the person from killing his parents. Yet despite all the pain he continued to run up until he felt his foot catch on a tree root. His body flew in the air before it skidded along the ground. With slow and strained movements Tsukune curled himself into a small ball as sobs racked his body.

'Why? Why did this happen? I could have stopped this!' Mentally shouted Tsukune as he saw his parents' bodies flash before his eyes just as a crack of thunder was heard above him. Faintly behind him Tsukune could hear the sounds of dogs barking. Despite the fact that his body was weak Tsukune still attempted to stand up. He was successful in getting to his feet and walking two feet before exhaustion once more claimed him causing him to fall to his knees.

'I…I can't do it.' Thought Tsukune as tears continued to fall from his eyes. Even as he sat there crying he was still able to hear the sounds of the dogs getting closer.

"Mom…Dad…I'm sor…" Started Tsukune before exhaustion fully claimed him placing him into a deep slumber.

(Three days later)

Slowly Tsukune began to feel himself waking up. With his body still severally weakened the most he could do was open his eyes only to immediately shut them from the sudden intake of light. Faintly he felt a moan come from his mouth while in the back ground he could hear the sounds of dripping fluid, a constant beeping, and…snoring? Slowly once more Tsukune opened his eyes and was able to move his arm to cover them while they adjusted to the light. Once his eyes were fully adjusted to the light level he was able to move his arm while he looked around trying to find anything out about his current surroundings.

Some of the first things that he was able to take notice of where that the walls that surrounded him were a rather pale white, he was on a rather soft bed, and that the room was nearly bear of anything interesting. The only two things that stood out to him was 1) the fact that there was a police officer sleeping right next to his bed in a wooden chair and 2) the room had a solid steel door.

"Um…excuse me, but where am I?" Asked Tsukune as he attempted to awaken the police officer. Sadly the officer just ignored him while he mumbled something about donuts or something similar.

"Hey I asked you a question." Growled out Tsukune as he shook the police officer's shoulder. Once more the police officer ignored him while Tsukune was growing irritated and quickly.

"WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY!" Shouted Tsukune as he grabbed the police officer by his collar and began to shake him back and forth. Sadly the only thing that did was get him to mumble something while a faint line of drool spilled out of the corners of his mouth. Tsukune on the other hand was becoming very irritated while his fists shook in barely restrained rage before he suddenly felt a wave of vertigo strike him.

'UGH! How do you wake up a sleeping cop?' Tsukune asked himself while he laid back down as he waited for the vertigo to disperse.

'_You could always tell him that a jelly filled donut is crossing the road.' _Replied his anei with humor running thick in his voice.

'Are you certain that it will work?' Asked Tsukune as he felt the vertigo dispersing from his body.

'_Defiantly.' _Replied his anei as he chuckled.

'Well here we go.' Thought Tsukune as he moved his body into a sitting position carefully so he wouldn't feel the effects of vertigo once more.

"Hey look a jelly filled donut is crossing the road." Said Tsukune as he pointed towards the steel door. Almost immediately after saying that the cop stood up with his eyes wide open as he looked around for the 'jelly filled donut'.

'Wow…if this is what our cops are like now I'd hate to see them in the future.' Thought Tsukune sadly as he shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing. The cop was looking everywhere for the so called 'jelly filled donut'.

"Um…excuse me officer-san…" Started Tsukune before he stopped in mid-sentence as the police officer walked straight through the bed.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tsukune at the top of his lugs while the steel door flew open revealing two more cops and a doctor.

The first cop was a male that stood 5' 6", had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a light blue pants, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and black dress shoes. He also had a black belt around his waist while he held his gun out as his eyes scanned the room for any dangers.

The second cop was female that stood 5' 5", had fire red or blood red hair that reached just slightly past her shoulders and was pulled into a pony tail, light red eyes, and also looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a light blue pants, a light blue long sleeved shirt that did little to hide the fact that she had an E-cup, and black dress shoes. Similar to the man she too had her gun out while she scanned the room for any hostiles.

The doctor on the other hand stood around 6', had brown hair, his eyes were a light blue, he looked no older than 20 years of age, and he seemed rather pale. He was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt with a green tie that had silver wolves on it, and over that he wore white knee length trench coat that had a pocket right on his left breast. Sticking out of the pocket was a stethoscope and a black pen.

Slowly the cops placed their guns back into their holsters while the doctor approached Tsukune who was doing a pretty good imitation of a white sheet. Slowly the doctor began to wave his hand in front of his Tsukune's face only to receive no reaction.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked the doctor as he placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder only to have him jump out of his hold and off the bed. This also just so happened to rip out the tubes in his arms that were supplying valuable nutrients to his body. Tsukune ended up grabbing his arm as he bit his lower lip to stifle his scream of pain.

"Are you alright?" Asked the doctor once more as he slowly approached Tsukune in case he lashed out.

"I…I'm alright." Whispered out Tsukune as he continued to clutch his arm.

"Good now let's get those wounds dressed with some gaze. Alright." Said the doctor as he lent a hand out to Tsukune who willingly took it before he was helped to his feet.

"Andraste…could you go retrieve my medical bag?" Asked the doctor to one of the female cop who nodded in response before leaving the room.

"Um…where am I?" Asked Tsukune meekly as the doctor calmly pried Tsukune's hand away from the wound.

"You're currently in Okinawa Hospital." Replied the doctor while Andraste reentered the room carrying a small white duffle bag with a red cross on the side of it with her.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Asked Tsukune as he watched the doctor pull out a small bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and a few gauzes.

"Well my name is Kenta Urufu and as for the reason you're here…well let's just say that when the officers found you, you were suffering from a minor case of phenomena. Luckily they were able to get you to here before it became far worse." Replied Kenta as he dabbed a piece of gauze with Hydrogen Peroxide before he began to wipe Tsukune's wounds. He then proceeded to wrap new gauze over his wounds before he tied them up.

"Now then I would like to know your name and why you screamed?" Asked Kenta as he looked at Tsukune with a rather kind look in his eyes.

"I'm…Tsukune Aono as for why I screamed…well you would find it possibly silly." Replied Tsukune with a down cast look on his face.

"Oh and what makes you think that Tsukune-kun?" Asked Kenta as he placed one of his hands on his shoulder.

"Well…it's because…I think I saw a ghost." Said Tsukune with a dejected tone.

"Really well that's not too surprising." Responded Kenta as he stood up. Tsukune just looked up in shock at Kenta while his eyes betrayed him and showed that he was curious.

"Well let me explain yesterday we had a sexual predator in this room. He was wounded from a gunshot and was brought here for treatment. He had one guard in the room who was keeping constant surveillance on him. Just as he was about to change shifts with the next guard he was killed from behind. The sexual predator then ran past the guard replacement knocking him out in the process and escaped. He is still at large as of right now." Said Kenta as he picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

"Oh and before I forget you won't be able to leave for some time seeing as how the chief of the police is wanting to speak to you." Said Kenta as he looked at Tsukune from the corner of his eyes before he left the room leaving the two officers.

"Soooo…when do you expect for your chief to arrive?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at the two officers.

"He said that he would be here as soon as he could break away. Knowing him that could take a few hours." Replied the male officer with a surprisingly young voice.

"What am I supposed to do until he gets here?" Whined Tsukune as he sat on his temporary bed.

"We could always play a card game." Suggested Andraste as she looked over to her partner while Tsukune looked at the both of them in confusion before the man pulled a small deck of playing cards from his left breast pocket. Slowly a look of realization found its way onto his face.

"So kid, ever play BS?" Asked the man as he pulled the cards out of their package before he searched the entire deck pulling out five cards. He then began to shuffle them before passing them off to his partner to let her finish shuffling them.

"Um…no." Replied Tsukune as the man turned towards him and laughed lightly.

"Well then I guess that it's time for you to learn." Said the man as he approached Tsukune.

"Okay basically the main objective of the game is to lose all of your cards before any of the other players. The second objective of the game is to catch your opponents in bluffs." Said the man as he looked at Tsukune only to notice that he seemed rather confused.

"Okay did you understand the first objective?" Asked the man.

"Yes it was just the second objective that has me confused." Replied Tsukune as he looked at the man sheepishly.

"Ha, don't worry about I was even more confused on the second objective when I first started to play the game. Here I'll give you an example: I have five cards as does Andraste and the last forty-two cards are in between us. Andraste then lays down four Jacks but I just so happen to have three of four Jacks. I can then call her bluff forcing her to pick up all the cards in between us. Now do you understand?" Asked the man while looking Tsukune who looked to be in rather deep thought.

"Yeah I think I understand it now." Replied Tsukune.

"Good now we can play. Andraste you go ahead and split the deck in between us." Said the man as Andraste instantly began to split the deck. She ended up having the deck split in less than two minutes.

"Would you like to go first, after one of us has had our turn, or would you like us so you can see the game in action?" Asked Andraste as she looked over to see that Tsukune was looking over his cards.

'Let's see here…I have three of the cards with an A, two two's, one three, no fours, no fives, one six, one seven, three eights, four nines, no tens, two Jacks, one queen, and no kings.' Thought Tsukune as he looked up from his cards to see that both cops were looking at him.

"Um…could you please repeat that?" Asked Tsukune while he set his cards on the ground as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Andraste had asked if you wanted to go first or if you would like to go after one of us or the both of us." Stated the man with little emotion while he reorganized his cards.

"Um…I wouldn't mind going first..." Started Tsukune before he was interrupted by Andraste.

"Good." She replied rather happily before she was wacked on the back of her head.

"He wasn't done speaking yet. Let him finish before you butt into what someone is saying for you may end up missing important details." Chastised the man while Andraste looked at the ground in shame.

"Um…like I said I wouldn't mind going first I just need to know what card to place down first." Said Tsukune without anyone interrupting…this time.

"Kid the only card you need to worry about placing down first would be the Ace." Replied Andraste while she pulled out a card of hearts that had the symbol of a single heart on it.

"Oh…okay in that case three aces." Said Tsukune with enthusiasm as he slammed three cards down showing their symbols.

"Oh and one more thing you don't place the cards face up so that their symbols can be seen." Said the man as he flipped Tsukune's cards over and placed a single card down.

"Single ace." Replied the man.

"Banana split Imorta." Said Andraste as she glared him. Imorta just seemed to shrug it off as he picked up the four cards.

"One two." Said Andraste as she sat a single card down.

"Um…two two's." Said Tsukune as he set his cards down.

"One two." Said Imorta as he sat a single card down.

(Several hours later)

"Three queens." Said Imorta as he sat down three cards as he had sweat falling from his face.

'Damn I never knew a kid who was this good at playing BS. Other than her.' Thought Imorta as he quickly looked at his wrist watch only to have his eyes bug out at seeing that they had been playing this game for well over nearly three hours.

"One queen." Said Andraste as sweat was working its way down her forehead as she looked over to Imorta only to see his expression.

'I wonder what has him worried?' Thought Andraste before she returned to the game.

"Three kings." Said Tsukune as set his last three cards while Imorta and Andraste shared a look.

"One king." Said Imorta as he set down his last card.

"Banana Split." Called out Andraste while Imorta smiled an evil little grin as he flipped his card showing that it was indeed the last King. Andraste on the other hand looked on in disbelief before she turned her attention to the smirking child.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Shouted Andraste as she pointed an accusing finger at Tsukune.

"Yes he did, but as much as I want to find out how he did it I'm afraid to say that we need to change shifts with the night shift." Said Imorta as he looked at Andraste.

"But…but I want a rematch." Whined Andraste.

"Andraste you know you can't always get what you want in life." Said Imorta as he placed a reassuring hand on Andraste's shoulder.

"But…" Started Andraste before she was interrupted by Imorta.

"Look if it makes you feel any better we'll talk to the chief tonight to see if we can start having day and night shifts watching Tsukune. Alright." Said Imorta as he looked Andraste in the eyes.

"Well then I think that that's a wonderful idea." Said someone from behind them causing them to physically freeze while Tsukune looked beyond them seeing two people.

Towering over them was a man that stood 6', looked to be in his forties, had short blond hair, and forest green eyes. He was wearing light blue pants, a light blue shirt, black dress shoes, and an officer's cap. There were only two really odd things about him. The first being that his ears were slightly pointed and his eyes had a fire burning behind them.

The second person was a young teenage male that stood around 4' 6", looked to be thirteen, had shoulder length blond hair, and eyes. He was wearing light gray sweat pants, a light gray sweat jacket with hood, and he was wearing white tennis shoes. Just like the other man had slightly pointed ears and a fire burning behind his eyes.

"Well Imorta and Andraste since you were so kind enough to offer that I think I'll place you in charge of the boy and the case surrounding him. You will officially start tomorrow as for now I'm going to question him. Any objections? None? Good." Said the chief as he clapped his hands behind his back while everyone just stared on in shock.

"Now then Tsukune-san if you wouldn't mind following me..." Started the chief before he was cut off by Imorta.

"Uh...chief I don't know if you received the memo but Andraste and I are quitting as of the end of this week. If I remember correctly that is in two days." Stated Imorta as he looked at the chief.

"Ah yes I did receive that memo soooo...consider yourself fired as of today. I want your badges and firearms on my desk by tomorrow. Is that clear." Said the chief in a calm and even tone.

"Of course sir." Said Andraste as she saluted to the chief and Imorta did the same before they left the room.

"Now than Tsukune-san would you please follow me." Said the chief as he walked out of the room while Tsukune followed along with the teenage boy right behind him. After a short while the teenager began to walk faster up until he was right behind the older man before he landed a quick karate chop to the back of his neck causing him to fall to the ground K.. Shortly after the teenager grabbed Tsukune's left wrist before he began to run in the direction they had come from.

"H…hey wha…" Started Tsukune before he was interrupted by the teen.

"Shut up and follow me." Said the teenager with a hard voice as he continued to run while holding onto Tsukune. With quick movements the teen easily weaved himself through hallways, down staircases, in and out of rooms before he stopped in front of a door. Slowly the teenager knocked on the door with three quick raps before pausing and raping the door once more with a single knock.

Slowly the door opened up to a small alley way where another man stood. This man stood 5' 4", had deep gray hair, light amber eyes, and looked to be well into his eighties. He was wearing a simple gray cloak and held a walking stick in his left hand.

"I got him grandfather." Said the teenager to the older man.

"I can see that child now then…Tsukune Aono…I have a special job for you." Said the older man as he looked at Tsukune.

"Uh…who are you?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at the older man.

"I have no name child as for the boy who lead you here he is my grandson Kuyou. Just like you he is also a monster." Said the old man.

"So what type is he and what of this job?" Asked Tsukune as he looked cautiously at them.

"We are kitsune and the job my grandfather speaks of revolves around the treaty that will be signed by the leader of the vampire clans and my uncle." Said Kuyou without much thought into the matter.

"I remember hearing about that somewhere. Oh yeah my parents were going to be taking me to the treaty signing to be certain that everything went smoothly." Said Tsukune as a look of realization plastered his face before it shattered when he remembered what happened.

"You want me to take my parents assignment." Whispered Tsukune in a dull and dead tone while looking at both of them with dead eyes. Kuyou cringed from the amount of depression that resonated deep in his eyes while his grandfather looked ahead without too many problems.

"Yes but that is only part of it. It seems that there is a resistance beginning amongst the Kitsune clan members. Several of them believe that this is a ploy for the kitsune to lower their defenses so that the vampires can attack and take everyone and make them slaves." Said the old man with sadness.

"Do you know who started this movement?" Asked Tsukune as he realized that while he had his parents' assignment it would be far more different than what he was told it was originally set to be.

"Yes and I 'm afraid to say that it is my own cousin. We shall also compensate you for your services." Said Kuyou rather calmly.

"I don't need to be compensated for what you're asking for me to do." Said Tsukune as he looked off into the night sky.

"Not even if it's information on the person who killed your parents." Said the old man causing Tsukune to bring his head back to staring at them with wide eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Shouted Tsukune his shadow suddenly flared to life swirling around him while it left deep gashes along the walls and floor of the alley. The shadow never struck the two kitsune standing before him.

"Calm yourself boy. The information that you want is in this scroll." Said the older kitsune as he pulled a scroll out of his cloak and held it out towards Tsukune while his shadow just returned to its neutral position. Just as Tsukune was going to grab the scroll the older man pulled his hand back.

"I forgot something...the only way for this scroll to be opened is when the mission is complete if you attempt to open the scroll before then the scroll with spontaneously combust. This is your only warning." Said the older man before he tossed the scroll to Tsukune. Carefully Tsukune caught the scroll before he cradled it to his chest.

"Where do I need to head to from here?" Asked Tsukune while holding the scroll in his hands.

"The treaty signing will be held in Kushiro, Japan. From here it is at least a month's travel by foot, but a couple of days by car. We have already made arrangements for one of the few who feel that the treaty isn't a ploy to take you there." Said Kuyou's grandfather as he leaned into his cane.

"That won't be necessary. I would rather take my chances walking there. After all I would want to endanger another person's family for attempting to help me." Said Tsukune as his shadow slowly began to consume him up to his neck before it began to mold and shift. After a short while Tsukune was now wearing black pants, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, and a set of hiking shoes.

"You can't be serious. That is suicide especially with all the cops running around to find you once more." Stated Kuyou in a voice that resonated with authority.

"Kuyou…if he wants to travel on foot let him. Boy I had also better give you this." Said the old man as he once more reached into his cloak and pulled out another scroll. Silently he handed it over to Tsukune.

"Inside that scroll you will find several thousand's of 2000 series D yen notes. That should last you for several months if you spend it wisely. You will also find several canned foods, bread, fresh water, a tent, sleeping bag, and several other necessities. And as a bonus I will also throw in a scroll on how to seal anything and everything into a scroll written by yours truly." Said the old man as he pulled out another scroll and tossed it to Tsukune as Tsukune caught it without much thought.

"Thank you. I can never fully repay the kindness you've shown me. Arigato." Said Tsukune while he tossed all three scrolls into one of his pockets before he began to walk towards the alleys entrance.

"Just make sure that the treaty signing goes off without a problem and then we willed be considered equal." Said Kuyou as he started to walk towards the back entrance to the hospital.

(Fast forwarding Memory to a more recent one)

'_Tsukune I've caught sight of our target. Approximant distance is five feet to the southeast from your current location. I'll wait here until you can rendezvous with me.' _Thought Tsukune's anei while Tsukune was sleeping in a tree.

'Okay I'll…yawn…be there shortly.' Thought Tsukune as he stood up while stretching before he grabbed all three of the scrolls that the old man had given him. Silently he tossed them into one of his pockets before he started to jump off from tree to the ground before he began to walk off while staring off into the night sky watching as the moon ascended into its peak of power.

'It's hard to believe that we've already made it to Monobetsu. At this pace we could possibly reach Abashiri in another two days.' Thought Tsukune as he continued on his way.

(A Few minutes later)

_"About time you got here."_ Whispered Tsukune's anei as he glared at him for a few seconds before turning his attention towards a small building.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Soo...what's tonight's dinner?" Asked Tsukune as he also looked towards the small building. The building itself was simple in design being an old and abandoned gas station. Standing in front of the borded doors where four young men in their early teens.

The first teen looked to be fourteen years old, stood 4' 6", and deep black hair that was cut extremely short. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

The second teen looked to be fifteen years old, stood 4' 7", and deep red hair that was cut extremely short. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

The third teen looked to be fourteen years old, stood 4' 8", and deep brown hair that was cut extremely short. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

The final teen looked to be sixteen years old, stood 4' 10", and deep black hair that was covered with a deep gray hood while a few strands stuck out from underneath his hood. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol, baggy blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

_"A few gang members."_ Replied his anei as his teeth flashed a sharp white.

"Huh...I guess that will do especially since you _ate_ all the food we got. Now let's get this over with I still want to reach out destination in time." Said Tsukune with a cold tone while his anei began to climb along his body before it began to release feint wisps of black smoke from his body while his eyes became a deep yellow. Suddenly without warning he disappeared.

(With the gang members)

"Kami-sama where is that idiot." Growled out the red headed boy as he paced.

"Calm yourself Aizen." Whispered the brown haired man as he glared at Aizen.

"Don't tell me what to do Shawlong." Stated Aizen as he directed his anger towards Shawlong.

"Hey guys lets settle this later...O.k." Said the black haired boy as he got in between the two of them.

"Shut the fuck up Edorad." Both Shawlong and Aizen said as they both leveled him with a glare.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shouted the other dark haired member as he leveled them with a stronger glare causing all of them to shrink under his gaze.

"O-o-of co-course Ki-Kira." They stuttered out as they huddled together while shaking in fear.

"Good now listen." Said Kira as everyone followed her lead without question.

"KAMI-SAMA KIRA I CAN'T HEAR A KAMI DAMN THING!" Shouted Shawlong as he glared at him.

"I know and that isn't natural especially for a summer night. Edorad I want you to walk around the perimeter. Is that understood." Growled out Kira while leaving no room for any form of argument.

"Ye-yes sir." Stuttered out Edorad before he began to walk off.

"Um…Kira what would you like for us to do?" Asked Aizen as he looked at Edorad before he turned his attention towards their temporary leader.

"Well Aizen since you were kind enough to ask why don't you go ahead and join Edorad." Replied Kira with venom dripping off of his voice.

"Of course sir." Quickly replied Aizen as he backed away from their leader.

(With Edorad)

'Ugh…why the hell am I always getting stuck with the crappy jobs.' Mentally complained Edorad as he walked towards the back of the former gas station.

'Well I guess it's not so bad I mean I don't have to deal with Shawlong and Aizen for a whi…' Started thinking Edorad before he was stopped in mid thought as he heard a feint rustling. Quickly Edorad pulled a pistol out while turning on his heel. Silently he stood there while keeping his pistol trained still.

"Come out now or I'll shot." Stated Edorad as he continued to stand there while the person walked out.

"By Kami Aizen please don't do that." Said Edorad as he lowered his firearm while Aizen just walked up to him.

"Wait why are you here anyway?"Asked Edorad as he stared at Aizen.

"Kira said that I could join you on your search. So have you found anything?" Asked Aizen as he looked around.

"No I haven't found anything and I don't need your help." Said Edorad as he turned once more while continuing along. Silently shaking his head Aizen continued to follow him never noticing a pair of deep yellow eyes looking at them before they vanished.

(With Shawlong and Kira)

"Kira are you certain that it was wise to let them go off without any weapons?" Asked Shawlong after a few minutes had passed since Aizen left.

"You really are dull sometimes Shawlong. You apparently never took notice that Edorad had a Browning 9x19 mm hi-power pistol on him. Quite honestly I'm not all that worried about them." Said Kira as he looked at Shawlong out of the corner of his left eye. He immediately regretted the action shortly after. Standing behind Shawlong was what could only be described as a large black shadow with deep yellow eyes freezing him in his tracks.

Without any form of warning of sound the shadow raised a hand before it shoved itself through Shawlong's chest causing his blood to spray out and land on Kira's face and clothing. Slowly a feint blue glow began to form in the creature's hand before it began to solidify into a glowing white sphere. Slowly with a sickening squelching sound the creature proceeded to pull its arm out from the side of Shawlong's body. With blood dripping off of its arm the creature proceeded to raise the sphere up until its hand was equal with his head. With slow and deliberate movements the creature began to bite into the sphere before it removed a rather large chunk from it while somewhere Kira could hear the sound of something or someone screaming and a gun firing but was to paralyzed by fear and interest by the creature before her.

(With Edorad and Aizen)

"We still haven't found anything." Said Aizen as he continued to follow Edorad.

"Kami-sama Aizen maybe if you would shut up we could actually find something." Growled out Edorad as he turned to Aizen while giving him an evil glare. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that Aizen looked ready to wet himself.

'Finally.' Thought Edorad as he turned around before he walked straight into someone.

"HEY WATC..." Started yelling Edorad before he stopped in midsentence. Standing before him was a shadow mass in the form of a young child with glowing yellow eyes. Slowly the shadow tilted its head to the left while looking at them. Then without any warning it suddenly let loose a scream while razor sharp fangs showed where the mouth was while its hands were raised in the air.

Quickly Edorad pulled out his pistol before he fired off a few rounds. The rounds struck the thing before they fell to the ground leaving both members to look at it in shock before it lunged at them. It soon swiftly fell onto Aizen as Edorad had rolled out of the way.

Silently Edorad could look on only in shock as he watched the creature turn its hand into a spear head before he began to repeatedly stab Aizen without mercy. One, two, three, four, times the creature struck Aizen it reared its hand back once more before it struck Aizen straight through the head killing him. Faintly Edorad could see the creature collecting some sort of blue substance from Aizen's body. At first it began to collect slowly before it began to speed up and formed a sphere in the things hands. Without missing a beat the creature swallowed the sphere while a feint residue of blue energy made its way down its chin. Slowly the creature began to turn towards him.

'Kami-sama save me.' Thought Edorad before the creature locked onto him. Once more the creature let lose another horrid screech before it took off running towards him.

'It's now or never.' Thought Edorad once more before he grabbed the creatures arms and began to push against it.

"HA…not so tough now are ya." Gloated the Edorad before he audibly gulped as the creature created some sort of tentacles out of its own body.

'That's bull SHIT!' Mentally shouted Edorad before he released the creature and jumped back to prevent being impaled by the tentacles. Silently he watched as the tentacles struck the ground causing it to shatter and create a crater in the ground.

'Kami-sama there is no way in hell that I could beat this thing alone. I have to hurry back to Kira and Shawlong.' Thought Edorad before he started to run off towards the front of the building. Even as he ran he could distinctively hear the creature behind him which fueled his want for survival even more.

"KIRA!" Shouted Edorad as he ran towards the buildings front only to stop as she was also being approached by another shadow entity.

"KIR…" Started Edorad before he felt something cut through him. Slowly he looked down only to see a black spear tip sticking out of his gut. As quick as it happened it happened once more only this time it struck him through the back of his skull. The last thing that he was able to see was Kira turning to him and looking at him in shock and horror.

Silently Kira stood there as she watched another one of those shadow creatures devour another orb before it disappeared into its own shadow. Silently she turned around once more to face the remaining creature only to come face to face with both of them standing there just watching her. With restrained movements she watched as the two of them seemed to argue over something.

"_Dna I ginyas ew llik mih."_ One of the two growled out.

"I llits eveileb ehs dlouc eb fo emos esu ot su." Growled out the other.

"_Eh si na ymene dna tahw ouy naem yb ehs!"_ Shouted the other one once.

"I t'nod care ehs can hcaet me dna sey eh si a ehs." Growled out the second as he began to take on a more human base form. The other was also beginning to take on a human form.

"_Ouy will netsil to em."_ Shouted the other figure once more.

"No I t'now. Ouy are my iena gnineam I'm ni control." Growled out the second figure once more before is fully took on the form of a young child.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Asked Kira as both figures looked at her at the same time one with chocolate brown eyes and the other with glowing yellow eyes that were slowly turning into chocolate brown.

"Anei my decision is final she lives. Now shut your trap and keep your complaints to yourself." Finished the young male as he glared at his anei before he turned his attention back to her.

"_Fine I'll keep my trap shut."_ Snarled Tsukune's anei before it returned to its rightful position as his shadow.

"Um…sorry about that. Why don't we head somewhere more private to talk. Oh and I know that you're a girl." Said Tsukune as he held his hand out to Kira with a smile upon his face.

"And why should I trust you and how do you know that I'm a girl?" Asked Kira as she slapped his hand away.

"Because I just saved your life and your spirit's sent." Simply replied Tsukune as he rubbed his hand while Kira looked at him.

"Fine I'll come with you and what do you mean by spirit sent?" Asked Kira with her voice laced with distrust while the child just laughed at her.

"Come on. I'll explain everything when we're in a private setting." Said Tsukune as he started to walk off towards the back of the building while Kira followed him without question. Shortly after they reached the back of the building Kira was able to see Aizen's lifeless body laying on the ground bleeding.

'Just what is this boy?' Mentally wondered Kira as she looked at his back before she took notice of something shining in the moonlight. Quickly she looked over to the boy before she quickly went over to the shining object. Silently she bent down and picked up Edorad's pistol.

'I could kill him…' Started thinking Kira before she felt a shadow fall over her body. Then without warning the pistol was suddenly pierced with a thin shard of something. Slowly she turned around only to see the boy standing there with a the thin black thing stretching from his index finger.

"Don't. Try. That. Again." Whispered Tsukune with a hard tone while he stared at her. The only sign of confirmation she was able to give was a nod of her head before Tsukune lessened his gaze.

"Good now let's get going." Said Tsukune as he held his hand out to her once more. Hesitating she looked over to her fallen partners bodies before she placed her hand in his. Shortly after Tsukune had her back up on her feet before he started to run off towards the forest while Kira just hung onto his arm trying to not get lost.

(Several miles later)

After running for several miles Tsukune finally slowed down enough up until he was at a minor jog before he finally stopped in a clearing that had a small river running through it.

"I think we should be far enough now." Said Tsukune as he released her hand while he walked towards the center of the clearing. Silently Kira watched as he just stood there bathing in the moons light before he turned his head towards her.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at her.

"Join in what and you still haven't told me anything!" Shouted Kira as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're right I do owe you an explanation. Well it all started..." Started Tsukune as he started recount his tale to the girl before him.

(Several hours later)(Too lazy to write what he explained)

"Okay so let me get this straight. Your name is Tsukune Aono, you are not a human but a monster called Soul Eater, your parents were killed and you don't know who did it, and finally you were given your parents mission to make certain that a treaty signing in between the vampire head and kitsune head went off without a problem." Said Kira as she looked at Tsukune who was rubbing the back of his head while she was pointing at him while her left eye twitched.

"Yep that's pretty much the whole story." Replied Tsukune as he looked at her.

"Okay then question time. Why would you tell me this and just what was your motive in saving me?" Asked Kira as she looked at him with a stern gaze.

"Well I feel that I can trust you with this information and even though I've lived in the human world form most of my life I don't really know how to survive. I mean I could easily sneak into a store that closes for the night and steal what I need it's just that I need more survival skills." Said Tsukune as he looked at the ground.

"And you want my help so I can teach you. Well…it will be interesting soooo…I'm in…" Started Kira as she watched Tsukune raise his head. His face was of course hilarious to her since it looked like it was trying to find a compromise in between shock, happiness, and sadness. Quickly she regained her composure before she continued.

"Now in return I…I want you to help me. I'm……tired of living this life…so if it wouldn't be much trouble…could you take me with you?" Asked Kira as she looked at the ground almost ashamed of herself for asking such a thing.

"You…would travel with me, even knowing what you would see, and knowing that you could never turn back." Whispered Tsukune as he watched her nod her head up and down in confirmation. Not a moment later she was laying flat on her back while a heavy weight was being pressed into her body.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Whispered Tsukune as he hugged her with everything he had before he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Yeah you're welcome. Now don't think that means I'm going to be going easy on you while I help you." Stated Kira as her voice took on a hard edge.

"Of course Kira-sensei but before we start I need to do something." Said Tsukune as he wormed his way out of her hold while hanging onto her left arm. Slowly she was able to take notice of Tsukune now having fangs that were dripping a black substance. Then without any warning Tsukune sunk his fangs into her wrist. The last thing she saw was Tsukune removing his fangs from her flesh before she promptly blacked out.

'We've got to keep moving.' Thought Tsukune as he spit out small amounts of blood before he picked up Kira bridal style and started to run off into the night.

(The Next night)

Tsukune had been running none stop ever since yesterday while avoiding human cities and major road ways. Even if he did stop it was for only a few seconds so he could regain his breath. Currently he was just outside the city of Abashiri.

'While I won't admit it out loud this was some pretty good strength and endurance training.' Thought Tsukune as he set Kira down on the ground while his anei appeared behind him.

_"I don't see why you gave her some of our power."_ Silently growled out his anei as he looked at her in detest.

"You know exactly why I did it. We had far too much power...if we kept that power it would have destroyed us. I don't think I need to explain any further since you are me and I'm you meaning you know what I know just like I know what you know. Now I think it would be best if you went out and got some food to replace what you ate." Said Tsukune in a hard voice as he glared at his anei who just nodded before it disappeared. Silently Tsukune shook his head in a negative fashion before he turned his attention back to Kira.

Almost immediately he was able to take notice of the fact that she was sweating. Without thinking to far he quickly ripped off one of his shirt sleeves before he wrapped it around his hand. With slow movements he began to wipe off her forehead while asking the tree shadows to cover them.

'Please hurry anei.' Thought Tsukune as he moved her head into his lap.

(An Hour later)

Tsukune hadn't moved from his position for the entire time his anei had be gone as he watched over Kira. Tsukune was so absorbed he never took notice of the shadow watching him until it was too late.

_"HI TSUKUNE." _Shouted the shadow figure causing Tsukune to turn his head to his left while releasing a sigh of relief.

"Anei you seem to be in a better mood." Said Tsukune as he noticed that his anei didn't have anything with him.

"Yeah I had some time to think over what you said and you were right if we did hang onto that power we would've died." Said his anei as he allowed shame to fill his voice.

"That's good now...where's the food?" Asked Tsukune as he attempted to keep his voice even.

"_Don't worry I have it."_ Replied his anei before he pulled out several canned foods, fresh produce, cooking utensils, 6 twelve pack cases of 2 liter water bottles, and a small 600 watt generator along with a small electric stove.

"Well that will hold us off for a while." Said Tsukune as he looked at everything his anei brought back before he turned his head towards Kira only to see that she was being covered in a cocoon of shadows.

'Well at least Lady Amaterasu has accepted her.' Thought Tsukune before he started to open the box that held the electric generator and the electric stove. He then proceeded to hook the stove up to the generator before he placed a pot on it while dumping half of a two liter into the pot. He then proceeded to poor a couple cups of rice into the pot of water before he covered it with a lid and let it cook.

Tsukune was then grabbing several of the fresh produce before he began to slice and dice it while placing it in bowls. He soon had one large bowl of fruit salad and another bowl filled with normal salad. While Tsukune was doing that his anei was watching over the rice stirring it from time to time so it wouldn't stick to the bottom.

"Hey anei why don't you go ahead and place the rest of what we haven't used yet back into where ever you stored it so that way we can keep moving after we eat." Said Tsukune as he looked over to his anei.

"_Okay."_ Was the simple reply as he left his post and started to store everything away. Tsukune was on the other hand preparing three bowls of rice. It didn't take Tsukune or his anei to finish their jobs and after they finished Tsukune took notice of a feint groaning sound. Curiously he turned his head only to see that Kira had finally woken up with a few changes.

For starters she now had a tattoo on her forehead. The tattoo was a ring of black fire while in the center the kanji for rebirth. Her hair was now a deeper shade of black that glistened in the moon light and her skin was slightly paler.

"Good Kami I feel as if I was hit by a truck." Groaned out Kira as she held her head in her hands.

"Well I don't know about a truck I would say it was more like having a hundred crows scratching at your brain while getting attacked by a former heavy-lift boxing champion." Said Tsukune as he smiled at her while she just weakly glared at him.

"Come on your probably hungry." Said Tsukune as he held a small bowl of rice out to her along with some chopsticks.

"Thank you." Whispered Kira as she took the bowl without complaint while breaking her chopsticks and started to dig in. For a while the only sounds that could be coming from the area were the clanking of chopsticks lightly tapping china.

"Ah…that was good." Said Tsukune as he set down his bowl and chopsticks before he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah it was." Said Kira as she did the same as Tsukune before she caught sight of her left wrist which showed a small circle with the kanji for soul in the center while a black band wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey Tsukune what did you do to me?" Asked Kira as she continued to look at her wrist while she traced the tattoo with her right index finger.

"Oh that. That is an ancient art that marks you as mine…" Started Tsukune before he saw her look at him in worry.

"Don't worry it's not a marriage seal. If I placed one of those on you it would say marriage. The soul seal that I placed on you connects you to me in a spiritual sense. It has also turned you into a soul eater lucky for you I plan on training you so you can control you. Now if you haven't noticed yet there is a second seal on your forehead. That seal marks you as having Lady Amaterasu's blessing." Said Tsukune as he looked at her with seriousness.

"Amaterasu…has blessed me." Whispered Kira as she shook. Silently Tsukune got up before he wrapped her in a hug.

"Yes she has. It marks you as being accepted as one of her children. She is after all the one who gave my family our powers and anyone I give some of my power up to Lady Amaterasu will mark with a blessing as long as she sees them as someone who will play a big role in the near or far future. You should be grateful for it. It makes you unique amongst the human race." Whispered Tsukune as he just held her lightly.

"Thank you. Thank you Amaterasu and you to Tsukune." Whispered Kira as she hugged him back.

"Now that that's out of the way I'm going to tell you the rules of being a soul eater. 1) We never ever attack living people, 2) We only eat the spirits of the soon-to-be dead, 3) We can eat any spirit that hasn't passed on, and 4) If the goddess Amaterasu ever approaches you weather in a dream or real life and she has a job for you, you take it without question." Said Tsukune as he removed himself from her.

"I…understand." Replied Kira as she removed herself from him.

"Now then I will also be training you while you train me and since we have less than eleven weeks to get to Kushiro. I that short amount of time I'm going to teach you the basics and once this is completely blown over I'll train you even further." Said Tsukune as he looked at her.

"That also means that I have eleven weeks to train you as well. So I guess we had better get started." Said Kira as she smiled. Tsukune of course couldn't help but shiver at that look while his anei laughed its ass off at seeing Tsukune scared.

They ended up training for eight weeks training during the day while moving during the night to prevent being captured or intercepted. They only rested on Sundays and because of this rigorous schedule they were able to get to Kushiro in only six weeks. The rest of the time they remained moving from empty warehouse to empty warehouse.

"Okay that's enough." Said Tsukune as he stood facing a red faced Kira who was struggling to regain her breath.

"You've done very well Kira." Congratulated Tsukune as he approached her.

"I…(huff)…could say….(huff)…the same about you." Breathed out Kira as she smiled at him.

"So it's nearly time isn't it?" Asked Kira as she finally regained her breath.

"Yeah it is." Said Tsukune as he looked off to the right while a slight blush adorned his cheeks.

"Um…Kira…before I leave I want to ask you something…" Started Tsukune as he watched Kira look at him while she held a towel in her hand.

"What?" Asked Kira as she looked over to him.

"I was wondering…if you would like to continue to travel with me?" Asked Tsukune as his blushed intensified slightly.

"Sure but I'm not going to intervene with this mission. It is after all your revenge just come back to pick me up alright." Answered Kira as she smiled at Tsukune.

"Of course and I will be back." Said Tsukune as he smiled at her before he left into the night.

(End Flashback)

"OH SHIT I KNEW I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!" Shouted Tsukune as he turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko I need you to head to Warehouse 32 near dock 14 in the Kushiro shipping district." Said Tsukune with urgency resonating in his voice. Knowing better than to question her cousin she just did as she was told. It wasn't long before she pulled up to the warehouse and Tsukune had run out of the car towards the doors. Quickly he rapped on the door three times. Silently he waited and he didn't have to wait long to receive four knocks from the other side. He then rapped on the door two more times before he heard a single rap form the other side. He soon stepped back as the left door opened. Shortly after a single person came out.

The person who walked out was a female teen that looked to be sixteen years old, stood 4' 10", and deep black hair that reached just past her waist while it curled upward at the bottom. She was wearing a tight skinned black shirt showing that she had a C-cup, black pants with several pockets and black tennis shoes.

"Tsukune…do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to come back?" Asked Kira with a hard voice that was laced with venom and anger.

"Um…three days." Whimpered out Tsukune while he shook in fear.

"Exactly and you know what that means right." Said Kira once more with more force while she walked towards him.

"I owe you three favors." Whimpered out Tsukune once more while he continued to shake in fear as she was now standing in front of him.

"Exactly." Whispered Kira as she was now directly in his face.

"Um…could we do this later. After all I would like you to meet your new classmate." Said Tsukune quietly while inside his head he was screaming, 'I'm going to die'.

"Oh…really?" Asked Kira as she perked up instantly.

"Uh… yeah Moka could you come her please." Said Tsukune even though he meant to make it seem like a question.

Silently Moka approached both Tsukune and Kira before she stopped three feet from them and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you Kira-san. Tsukune-sensei told us how he meet you." Said Moka as she returned to a normal up right position.

"Well then it's an honor to meet you as well Moka-san." Replied Kira as she bowed to her before she also returned to a normal upright position.

"So what are you doing with them Tsukune?" Asked Kira as she looked at him.

"Um well…" Started Tsukune before he was interrupted.

"Kira-san I'm afraid that that tale is going to have to be retold another time. We were actually on our way to the mall when Tsukune told us about you. Would you like to come with us?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she approached her daughter from behind.

"The mall. Of course I would love to come but, I don't have any money." Said Kira as she looked at the ground.

"Don't worry I'm paying for everything we buy." Said Lady Akashiya as she saw Kira suddenly perk up.

"Then I would love to come with you Mrs. Uh I just realized that I don't even know your name." Said Kira as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Just call me Lady Akashiya." Said Lady Akashiya.

"Very well then Mrs. Akashiya I would enjoy joining you to the mall." Said Kira as she bowed to her.

"Well then let's go." Said Lady Akashiya as she began to walk back towards the limo while everyone else followed her. Shortly they were all in the limo and they were on their way.

* * *

Okay that's all for this chapter. I really hope that this clears up some more of Tsukune's past. As for the Kira she will play a bigger role later. Next time should be the shopping scene.

I still have the pole open on my profile please go there and mark the one.

The names for the other gang members came from Bleach which I do NOT own.

Until next time. Oh and before I forget I'm going to place this story on Hiatus up until I can get four chapters out for Rise of the Fallen Angels v.2.

Now onto reviews:

Blade Kusinagi:

Whoah! !Damn your gifted it's so amazing!! and long  
's kinda like soul eater because of the soul eating part and the sphere of aura thing.  
2. Can't wait for the next chapter and where this chapter is going.  
3. tsukune in heartless form oh that's good ahahha, a soulless entity eating soul?

Love every bit of it! didn't got bored Never did i yawn reading this.  
Hope you make more!! please add more chapters!! Kami give this writer to make more chapters! (wears monk clothes and holds up incense )

ITD: Thanks glade for the good review and your right I did get the idea for the soul eating from Soul Eater.

Grave Wolf:

Impressive quality fic!

ITD: Simple review but giving me hope.

The Purple Critic:

Great Story, you should really continue it, though if you did drop it, it wouldn't really be such a big deal seeing as the plot has barely been formed.

ITD: Thanks for the review and I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it. I'm still going through major rewrites over the fics I adopted from you.

Weaver Chance: Okay, now let's see IF I remember what I wanted to say about this story(sorry for reviewing so long after I actually read it!)

First of all the strange maturity of Tsukune and Moka: Moka is a vampire so part of their pride might insist on raising their children to be incredibly mature when they're young and Tsukune had that early training and then having to fend for himself for a time which would have increased his own maturity(mind you teenagers are probably the most immature age group there is anyway, you might like to keep that in mind?)

Um running out of time and can't remember anything else so: Keep up the great work & The voices are telling me to run away now!!

ITD: Thank you for the review and you're right I did make them slightly to mature but that will be rectified when they hit their teens. Oh... be certain to always listen to the voices, just don't run from the voice of death embrace it and free yourself when your time comes of course.

Okay now hit the review button and review people. This chapter is 11,861 words long including these.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but currently there is construction going on roughly a mile from the entrance from my neighborhood, which is making it difficult to update. Mostly because they are messing around with the phone lines. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I have.

* * *

New Beginning's ch. 5

Silently everyone sat in the limo as Kyouko drove them before Tsukune started to talk with his cousin and Lady Akashiya just pulled out a romance novel and began to read. Moka and Kira on the other hand just watched the others before Moka began to feel uncomfortable.

"Um…Kira-san, Tsukune mentioned that he trained you. Could you be a little bit more precise on what he taught you?" Asked Moka while Tsukune was busy catching up with his cousin and her mom was drinking a small wine glass filled with blood and reading her book.

"Well…Tsukune's training is hard. Everyday we ran until we fell onto our faces, then we'd do pushups until we couldn't move our arms, we then rolled onto our backs and did sit-ups until we were unable to do any more. After that we would meditate for two to three hours to expand our ability to think and control our yokai. We would then finish the day up with us fighting against one another in both our human form and our demon form. After training we would usually go out to eat and then do random jobs for the sailors on the docks. At night we would go hunting for gang members, kill them, eat their souls, and take anything of value from their bodies. We always hung onto the clothes but we usually sold their watches, rings, or any other jewelry." Said Kira while she smiled fondly at the memories.

"You seriously did all that in one day?" Asked Moka in shock and disbelief.

"Yep but we also wear weights making it harder for us. You on the other hand will start off not wearing weights until you can do thirty laps, five hundred pushups, and five hundred sit-ups without passing out. Although for starters you will run as many laps as you can until you pass out. It will be the same for the rest of the things. After that I will tell you what you need to do." Said Tsukune as he broke away from his conversation.

"You can't be serious." Said Moka as she looked in shock at Tsukune who held a calm look on his face.

"Moka I'm always serious about training. Sadly your physical training will have to wait. You and Kira will be going on a special training trip starting next week. I'll tell you more about it later right now just focus on enjoying your free time." Said Tsukune before he returned to his earlier conversation while Moka and Kira both gulped.

"Um…anyway Kira why weren't you shocked at seeing your teammates being killed right in front of you?" Asked Moka as she turned the conversation away from the training.

"Well I guess it was mostly because we weren't really teammates. In fact every time we had a job they would begin to argue or complain about the job we got stuck with. Outside of that we never saw one another and if we did we ignored one another. Most of the times I saw them outside of a job they were hanging around some slut and getting a job done. So to tell you the truth I'm happy that they're gone along with the rest of the gang." Said Kira coldly while she looked at the ground.

"What happened to the rest of the gang?" Asked Moka before she began to think of all the different things she could say.

"You're just full of questions aren't you, but anyway to answer your question I asked Tsukune if we could finish off the rest of the gang. He agreed of course so one night we went in and slaughtered everyone in there until no one was left. After that we began to slaughter any gang we came across that was causing problems from the locals." Said Kira while Moka made a mental note to never piss off either Tsukune or Kira.

"But didn't killing all of those people go against one if not more of the rules that Tsukune told you about?" Asked Moka while Tsukune just chuckled lightly at that.

"Yes what we did was against the rules but even we have to make exceptions about who we kill. Quite honestly my parents were planning on taking me into assassinate the former group she worked for under orders of Amateratsu-dono. I decided to go through with it mostly so I could work out some of my emotional issues." Said Tsukune as he rolled the pink diamond in between his fingers.

"That's not the only reason though you also wanted to try new ideas for killing so that way whenever you came across who ever killed your parents you could make it as painful as you needed." Said Kira while she quickly slid over to the left seat of Tsukune. She then quietly wrapped her arms around him while resting her head on top of his.

"And when I do find him I'll make certain no one ever has to go through what I went through." Silently whispered Tsukune while his knuckles' turned white from him gripping his hands so tight.

"Um not to be rude or anything but everyone we've arrived at Monoroke Arcade." Called back Kyouko just as she pulled the car/limo into a parking space and Lady Akashiya finished off the rest of her blood and placed her book away. Kyouko then got out of the limo before she opened the side door.

Slowly everyone got of the limo before Tsukune proceeded to stretch his body out while releasing a sigh of happiness once his body once again relaxed. Everyone then turned their attention to the building that stood less then twenty feet away.

The building itself looked to be an extremely large church that covered a good portion of the land. The church was designed in an Old Catholic style and it had appeared to have under gone several renovations since then and making it look more like a gothic mansion. All the windows were still intact and depicted several different monsters types that still existed in the world and others were of monsters that had long since died out weather to disease, humans, hunted until extinction, or killed for their land. The church itself was made entirely of white marble. Where the doors once stood was now completely open making it seem more like an open market.

"Welcome to Monoroke Arcade the only place where monsters can actually shop for everything they need without being judged by humans." Said Lady Akashiya with a smile while Kira still looked at the building in shock.

"My Lady if you don't mind I would be willing to watch over your daughter, my cousin, and his friend so that you will be free to take care of any private business." Suggested Kyouko while Lady Akashiya seemed to ponder over the idea for a few moments.

"I don't see a problem in that. Though once you're done with shopping head to food court and wait for me." Said Lady Akashiya before she walked off towards the mall and disappeared beyond the open door way.

"Well what should we go shopping for first?" Asked Kyouko to the others.

"Definitely clothes. Then after that I suggest we just wander around for a few minutes." Said everyone while Kyouko just nodded at their response.

"Okay then now that we have a plan lets go." Said Kyouko with enthusiasm before she took off towards the mall with a burst of speed while Tsukune just muttered about fixing his cousin's diet once they returned home.

"Come on we better go find her." Muttered out Tsukune before he walked off towards the mall with Moka and Kira following after.

"Hey Tsukune do you have any idea as to where your cousin may have gone?" Asked Kira in hopes of getting some sort of clue so they knew where to begin searching while they continued to walk towards the mall.

"If I had to guess I would say that she ran off to a candy store." Said Tsukune just as they passed through the door way and he walked over to a map of the mall. He then proceeded to look through the list of clothing, vehicle, toy, electronics, and food stores before he took notice of the number of candy stores.

"Gah…by the fuckin' holly name of the Christian god." Muttered out Moka as she took notice of the number of candy stores.

"It's going to take us hours to find her with this many candy stores." Growled out Kira while she started to memorize all the locations of the stores in the mall.

"Well then luckily for us my family had quite a bit of money locked away. Now then lets see here…" Started Tsukune as he once more went through the list before he smiled in triumph.

"Okay I know where we need to go." Said Tsukune before he grabbed both girls and ran off into the crowd just as his cousin came out of the bathroom. Instead of her drivers uniform she was now wearing a black skirt that reached just slightly past her thighs, a white shirt, and a red jacket.

"That's odd I could have sworn I heard Tsukune, Moka, and Kira out here a moment ago." Said Kyouko as she looked around before she approached the map. She then proceeded to take in a breath while closing her eyes and slowly released it. Slowly she reopened her eyes while her finger was pointing at store number 658.

"Now then lets see her store number 656-Seken Irui no, 657-Oni Kishu no, 658-Kin Ryu Dote. Tsukune why are you going to a bank unless you're…" Started Kyouko before she realized what Tsukune might have thought she had done. Almost immediately after she took off in the same direction that Tsukune had taken off in earlier.

'Gah I was so stupid I should have told him I was going to change into my civilian clothing.' Mentally berated Kyouko as she weaved in and out of the passing crowds before she stopped in front of her destination. Standing in a rather long line of people were Tsukune and the others and they were half way towards the front.

'Shit.' Quickly thought Kyouko before she into the closest store not even bothering to notice the sign and ran straight into a man causing her to fall onto her ass.

"Oww..." Said Kyouko while she rubbed her ass before a shadow fell over her. Quickly she looked up to see the same man that she ran into.

The man stood 6' 2", was bald, had a pencil mustache along with a goatee, and black eyes. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black pants that were slightly lose, and he was wearing typical black tennis shoes. He also had tattoos on the left side of his head and on both of his shoulders and extended half way down his upper arms.

"Well what do we have here?" Asked the man under his breath while he looked Kyouko up and down while he subconsciously licked his lips. He then extended his right hand out to Kyouko only for her to slap it away.

"I can get up myself." Hotly stated Kyouko as she quickly jumped to her feet and walked back towards the bank before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Hey where you going? I'm certain that whatever you need done you can do...later." said the man while he gave her knowing grin.

"Let go of me." Said Kyouko with restrained rage while she looked at the ground.

"Oh come now we haven't even got to know one another." Said the man once more while he pulled her closer to him so he was looking her directly in the eyes.

Kyouko's quick response was stomping onto his foot allowing her to remover herself from his grip before she delivered a backhand to his face sending him flying towards a shop window and through it. She then proceeded to turn on her heal and immediately walked back towards the bank just as Tsukune, Kira, and Moka were leaving.

"Man Tsukune I thought my parents were rich but your account is incredible." Said Moka in awe.

"Actually all that was from my grandparents before they passed away. I still have to retrieve whatever my parents left for me in their will just like Kyouko." Said Tsukune with a small sad smile on his face.

"You should be grateful Tsukune for what you currently have. I only knew my family for five years before they were killed and I was taken in by gang after gang." Said Kira before she noticed Kyouko out of the corner of her eye. She then proceeded to turn around to call her over before she noticed someone about to strike her from behind.

"Kyouko behind you!" Shouted Kira causing Tsukune and Moka to look at the same location of Kira and Kyouko to turn around only to receive a right hook to her face sending her flying towards Tsukune and the others.

Acting on reflexes alone Tsukune caught Kyouko in the air before he landed on the ground in a crouch with Kyouko in his arms bridal style.

"You okay?" Asked Tsukune while Kyouko nodded in an okay fashion before he set her back onto her feet and jumped back into the crowd that was steadily forming around them.

"You know that actually hurt." Said Kyouko while she rubbed her jaw before she smirked. She then proceeded to crouch low to the ground before she took off towards the man with a burst of speed. She then gave him a quick punch to his stomach before she grabbed his shirt collar and proceeded to punch him in the stomach and finished up with a kick to the right side of his head sending him flying. After that she lightly dusted her hands off before she turned back towards her cousin and friends.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Kyouko." Said Tsukune while Kyouko gave him a quick smirk before it changed into a frown when she felt an uneven weight being placed onto her left shoulder.

Slowly she released a growl before she quickly wrapped her hands around the person's wrist, flipped the person over her shoulder and delivered an ax kick to the person's crotch. The effects were immediate all the older men covered their second head while all the women smiled and nodded their heads in approval while Kyouko looked at who attempted to grab her. Laying their on the ground was once again the same man from before. Kyouko could clearly felt rage flow through her blood while she grabbed a rather sharp knife from nowhere.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy lesser being." Growled out Kyouko before she stabbed a knife very close to his second head driving the point home. All the man could do was nod his head in confirmation before he passed out from a combination of fear and pain.

"Good." Stated Kyouko before she walked back towards Tsukune, Moka, and Kira.

"Kyouko, don't you think that was possibly a tad-bit brutal?" Asked Tsukune while he kept his eyes on the man almost anticipating him to get back up and attempt to take advantage of her.

"No not really but now let me ask you this Tsukune how much did you take out of your account?" Asked Kyouko while she led them all away from the seen just in time as a cop approached the downed man.

"Well I took out 94,692.31 yen." Said Tsukune causing Kyouko to turn to him with shock written all over her face.

"Why did you take out that much?" Asked Kyouko in a hushed whisper.

"For starters I'm not the only one who has to get new clothes. I also want to be able to be able to buy some motorcycle parts since I would like to enter in some underground racing whenever I don't have much going on." Replied Tsukune as the group made their way through some minor crowds.

"Kira, did you happen to take notice of any clothing stores when we were looking at the map earlier?" Asked Tsukune as he redirected the conversation.

"Yeah I did. Only two really stood out though the first was Seken Irui and the other was more of a feminine store called Junsui Naiteki Fujin." Said Kira while Tsukune just nodded.

"Tsukune if you don't mind why don't we go to Seken Irui since it's in our current vicinity." Suggested Moka while she pointed to the store which was right in front of them.

Everyone just looked at one another before they nodded in an acceptable fashion and walked into the store never noticing two men glaring at them. As they stepped into the store they couldn't help but allow their eyes to wander.

The store was rather large and could have been easily mistaken for a supermarket store if not for the fact that there was no food. The store was split down the center with the left side being a male section while the left was made for females. Both sides had five changing rooms so they could try clothes on. There were also six registers three on each side by the doors.

"Kyouko take Moka and Kira with you. I'll do my own cloth shopping." Said Tsukune while he silently handed half of the money he withdrew to Kyouko. He then proceeded to walk off before he completely disappeared in between clothing racks.

"Come on let's get started." Said Kyouko as she lead them into the female section of the store and began to look around.

"Hey Kira do you think you could help me find suitable clothing for when we begin training?" Asked Moka as she watched Kira look through typical blue jeans.

"I don't see why not." Said Kira before she grabbed several pairs of blue jeans and a couple of white shirts. She then proceeded to push Moka into one of the changing rooms along with the clothes.

"Go ahead and change into the smallest pair of pants I grabbed along with the smallest shirt. Once they are on come on out." Said Kira as she leaned against a nearby wall while she looked over at Kyouko who was busy looking through pants and shirts.

"This is beyond troublesome. Here I am, a former gang member, reduced to nearly babysitting. There is no way my life can get any worse than this." Simply stated Kira before the changing room door opened and Moka stepped out meanwhile on the other side of the store Tsukune couldn't help but smirk at how wrong Kira was.

The first shirt that Moka was wearing went slightly past her waist and the first pair of pants reached to her ankles.

"Well we at least know what size you need. Did you try on the other clothes I handed to you?" Asked Kira

"No. I only tried on what you asked for me to try on." Said Moka as she looked down at the ground.

"Okay now go change back into your original clothing and I'll go grab another couple pairs of this outfit." Said Kira while she ruffled her head lightly before she walked through the store grabbing three to four of the shirts and pants.

Silently Moka reentered the changing room while she wondered what Tsukune was up to. She then turned her back and only caught a faint glimpse of him walking through the men section of the store before she lost him as he disappeared behind a clothing rack. Slowly a sigh left her lips before she closed the door behind her.

(With Tsukune)

"Now let's see here…" Whispered Tsukune under his breath as he started to look through clothes rack after clothes rack. He then proceeded to take out a couple pairs of black cargo pants and shorts before he held them up to his waist. Slowly he nodded his head in a negative fashion and replaced the pants and shorts before he resumed his search.

'Now I remember why I usually didn't buy too many clothes.' Thought Tsukune as he pulled out another pair of pants only to glare at them since the legs were to long and the waist was to large for his frame.

'Most undoubtedly both humans' and monsters have grown a tad-bit to comfortable with the leisurely life style.' Thought Tsukune bitterly as he set the pants back onto the rack before he once again started to look through another clothing rack. Silently he pushed aside several clothes looking at the pants and shorts before he finally pulled out one pair of jeans and held them to his waist. Calmly he nodded his head in an acceptable fashion before he began to look through the clothing rack for any others that were the same size. He of course was only able to find another two pairs of pants which luckily for him were cargo and four pairs of shorts.

"Now for some shirts." Whispered Tsukune as he walked over to a rack of shirts. Silently he looked through the shirts before he would pull out an occasional white or black t-shirt. He would then replace it back onto the rack keeping only a few that fit him before he moved onto sleeveless shirts and picked up two more of the shirts.

"This should be enough. I mean I still have several other clothes I haven't worn yet still sealed away." Muttered Tsukune as he approached one of the cashiers and set the clothing on top of the counter before he turned to see how his cousin, Moka, and Kira were doing not even noticing a young female appearing right behind the counter.

"Hello." Stated the young female causing Tsukune to jump in shock before he turned around gripping his heart.

"Jesus Christ woman don't scare me like that." Said Tsukune as he got to look at her.

The woman looked no older than at least twenty, had brilliant silver hair with sapphire blue and emerald streaks running through it, light blue eyes with a green pupil, and she stood 5' 10". She was wearing a light green Kimono with blue trim running along the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves of the kimono. It hugged her body lightly but it was still tight enough to tell that she had a G-cup. On the kimono was a white wolf that had a red tattoo design on its right eye while its tail gently waved in the back ground drawing the sun with rays coming off it.

"I'm sorry." She said lightly while she started to ring up his purchase.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like I did." Apologized Tsukune as he felt his heart rate finally drop down to normal standards only to notice that the girl had finished adding up his purchase.

"Okay that will be 3,125.21 yen." Said the girl while Tsukune just nodded his head while he pulled out the proper amount before he placed it on the counter and grabbed his bag. He then nodded to the girl before he walked out of the store and sat out side with the bag next to his leg. Faintly out of the corner of his right eye he could clearly see a scroll in his bag. Calmly he looked around before he bent down and picked it up and broke the seal. Slowly he unraveled the scroll and read it over.

_Tsukune-san, _

_I wish I could talk to you under better terms but currently that is not an option. You're possibly wondering who I am so I'll start with that. My name is Nel and I'm one of several daughters of Amaterasu. You have mostly definitely already met one if not several of my many other sisters._

_Now then onto business, first off my mother and I would like to formally congratulate you for making certain that the peace treaty signing went off without to much of an incident. Secondly once more my mother and I would also like to congratulate you on a second job well done when you and Kira-san eliminated that gang._

_My mother is also aware of the fact that you turned Kira-san into a soul eater as well. She is also aware of the seal on her and has a warning; if Kira starts to have stronger feelings towards you the seal will change into a marriage seal though this shouldn't be too much of a problem though seeing as your race is a personal assassin for higher for us. _

_Now then I must wish you a good day and before I forget you and the rest of your gang are being watched. I suggest you watch you back's and on that note I wish you a good day._

_Signed,_

_Nel_

'Were being watched but by who?' Wondered Tsukune as he discreetly looked around before his eyes settled onto a pair of men watching him from across the mall but because they were in the shadows he wasn't able to make them out. Silently he entered a somewhat meditative state before a small little black snake slithered out from underneath him and disappeared into the crowd. Patently Tsukune remained in his meditative state for a minute or two before the snake came slithering back underneath Tsukune. Slowly Tsukune's eyes refocused to the realm of reality while he thought over what the snake heard.

(Short flashback)

"I can see why the boss wanted to have a round with the girl." Whispered one of the two men to his buddy while the snake silently listened to the conversation.

"Heh...sadly he got his ass handed to him by the same girl but maybe well have better luck stopping her together." Chuckled out the other.

"Yeah and by the looks of things with the second girl we can both be having fun." Said the first while a blush lighted up his face. Slowly the snakes eyes leaned into a look of disgust before it slithered out of there as fast as it body could move.

(End of Short Flashback)

"Man this was supposed to be a simple shopping trip and now it looks like it will turn it a brawl." Sighed out Tsukune while he instinctively reached for his cigarettes before he stopped remembering that he was in a public facility. A scowl formed on his face while he released a sigh and groaned under his breath.

'Maybe I should pick up a different habit just in case I can't smoke.' Thought Tsukune as he looked through the stain glass windows just watching the clouds wander by without a care for his problems.

"Man what a drag." Said Tsukune without much thought before he noticed a bookstore across from them.

'Well I wanted a way to end my boredom.' Thought Tsukune as he stood up while grabbing his bag of new clothes and walked over to the bookstore with one hand in a pocket and his body slightly slouched.

(Back with the girls)

"Okay does everyone have everything?" Asked Kyouko while she held seven shirts, five pairs of pants, and three packages of socks in her arms. In Kira's arms she held ten new shirts, eight pairs of pants, and five packages of socks. Moka on the other hand had sixteen new shirts eight that would fit her and eight for when she grew, eight pairs of pants four for her current size and four for when she grew, and four packages of socks. Quickly Moka and Kira nodded in a positive fashion.

"Good now let's check out." Said Kyouko once more as she walked off towards the checkout counter with the others following her. Once they got there they placed their clothes onto the counter before the same woman who helped Tsukune appeared from behind the counter causing a few raised eyebrows.

"Hello were you able to find everything you were looking for?" Asked the woman as she smiled at them before she started to scan everything.

"Uh...yeah although I don't see Tsukune-san." Said Kira as she looked back towards the boys department only to be disappointed at not seeing him.

"Oh...if you don't mind me asking what this boy looks like?" Asked the woman as she paused her scanning for a moment.

"Um...no. Uh...he's roughly an inch taller than me, has dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes." Said Moka while she rested her head on her right hand.

"Well then you're in luck I actually checked him out a few minutes ago. He then went over to the bookstore across the way." Said the woman as she finished scanning the last item.

"Now your total price is 10,975.13 yen." Said the woman with a small smile while Kyouko just muttered under her breath about inflated prices.

Calmly with a disgruntled expression she pulled out the proper amount before she set it on the counter, grabbed the bags, and left the store with the others following after. Quickly they crossed over to the bookstore before they entered and stopped. The store was bigger than the clothing store. Every corner of the store walls was covered by books ranging from basic school books to fantasy.

"Great this is going to take forever." Stated Moka as she groaned into her hands.

"Actually I think I already know where he is." Said Kira with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Hm it might be a minor side effect of the seal." Stated Kyouko while she pondered on how it was physically possible.

"It might also have something to do with the fact that it was Tsukune's power that changed you. Think about it Tsukune physically transferred some of his yokai through your blood. Your body had to adapt to the power and while it was doing that it may have altered some of your brain functions. It's also possible that it created a form of telepathy in between the two of you." Said Moka while the other two looked at her in shock.

"Uh... that is most certainly a possibility and not out of the realm of possibilities but how did you come up with that?" Asked Kira while internally she was worried especially if Tsukune had seen those fantasies.

"Well I kind of figured that your relationship was the almost the same thing for when vampires have a familiar. A bond of trust or maybe it's something entirely different but I'm certain that Tsukune would know." Replied Moka while her eyes scanned over some of the books.

"I agree with Moka on this one Kira we should find Tsukune as soon as possible. I've already lost my parents, my aunt and uncle, and I thought I had lost my cousin. I don't need that last one to become a reality." Said Kyouko as she placed her hand lightly on top of Kira's shoulder.

"Of course." Said Kira before she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and released it. Shortly after she snapped her eyes open before she ran off towards the center of the store leaving behind Moka and Kyouko.

Silently Moka and Kyouko shared a 'what-the-fuck' look before they ran after her. It didn't really take too long for them to find her since she was stopped by a worker.

"I'm sorry mam but I can't allow you to go any further." Said the worker while he held Kira arms length away from him.

"Care to explain why the fuck I can't go any further?" Growled out Kira as she was both physically and mentally restraining herself from attacking the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to disclose any details to customers by my boss's orders." Said the man without any hesitation before he was finding it very hard to breath. Slowly he looked down to see a clawed hand holding him by the throat before he looked up to see a pair of pure black eyes with a yellow slit in the center.

"You're going to let us through or I'm going to tear out your vocal box. I will then proceed to remove your spine through your throat before I use it to cut off your balls and dick then force feed them to you. I will then proceed use your spine to remove both your eyes and your tongue. Once those have been removed I'll force feed those to you before I finish it off with stabbing you in the heart, brain, larynx, lungs, liver, jugular, arteries, and kidneys with your spine as well. But if you're a good boy and allow us through I won't hurt you...much." Said Kira with a sadistic smile before she licked her lips at the possible bloodshed.

"On second thought I think I'll let you go on ahead." Said the worker while he backed away from the psychopathic teen.

"Thank you." Said Kira in a giddy tone before she walked by and kicked him in the ankle causing him to fall to the ground.

Moka and Kyouko of course just walked over the man while they followed Kira up until she stopped. Sitting in the center of the room were several tables with six chairs around them. Sitting at one of the tables was Tsukune who had several different books around him. Most of the books were about motorcycle parts and how they connected, but among those were several different Manga.

Calmly they approached Tsukune while Moka picked up a few of the manga.

"_Dance in the Vampire Bund_, _Record of a Fallen Vampire_, _Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives_, and _Chibi Vampire_." Said Moka as she flipped through just a few of the manga causing Tsukune to look up.

"Oh you're here." Said Tsukune as he looked at everyone before he closed his book which was titled _'One Thousand Ways to Torture and Kill Your Enemy'_.

"Uh…we would have been here earlier if we hadn't been stopped by a worker who wouldn't let us pass." Said Kyouko while she along with everyone else added a mental note to never anger Tsukune.

"Oh him. Well take a seat I have some bad news." Said Tsukune while he pushed the books to a side of the table while he pulled the scroll, from Nel, out. He then proceeded to unroll it before he laid it out for the others to see. Silently Tsukune sat there as he watched the girls' expressions change from curiosity to shock.

"Tsukune are you certain that what this Nel person said is true?" Asked Kyouko as she reread the scroll while Moka looked slightly angry and Kira was supporting a mild blush.

"I believe her about the information about us being followed since I was able to confirm that but I don't think she is a daughter of Amaterasu-dono. Even if she is why would she be down here?" Answered Tsukune while he grabbed the scroll and rerolled it and placed it away.

"Um Tsukune Nel mentioned in the scroll that it may be possible for the seal that binds us to change from soul to marriage. Is it possible that it may have changed when I didn't see you for those three days?" Asked Kira slightly worried and excited while Moka glared at her.

"It's possible but I would have to physically inspect the seal. Although I'm curious as to why you're concerned about this now?" Asked Tsukune while Kira held out her arm allowing the seal to be seen.

The seal had changed. Instead of the normal circle with the kanji for soul in the center there was a solid black circle with a brown diamond in the center. Inside the center of the diamond was the Kanji for spiritual. The band that went around her wrist now had a white center with the edges being a light blue tint. Written in the white band with black ink was the phrase _'Usus Magister Est Optimus'_.

"I'm just concerned. I mean seriously you only know so much and for all we know this seal could kill the both of us." Said Kira while Tsukune began to observe the seal with a look of confusion.

'That's odd the seal has in all retrospect changed but the changes are mostly because of element spirits. Then the kanji has also changed but aren't soul and spiritual the same thing.' Thought Tsukune before he suddenly began to notice the seal changing once more. The black sphere began to open up to be a black rose with small dots of red on the petals. In the center of the rose the kanji for family appeared in a deep crimson red. The diamond that was once in the rose completely disappeared only to reform around the rose. The band that wrapped around her wrist changed to have a white center with a blue and green double helix wrapping around it. The only thing that never changed was the phrase _'Usus Magister Est Optimus'_.

"Tsukune. Are you alright?" Asked Moka as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Kira...your seal has changed. If you remember the first seal was pretty simple a simple circle with the kanji for soul and a black band wrapping around your wrist. It changed from that to a complete black circle with a brown diamond in the center and the kanji for spiritual in the center. The band had changed to having a white center and the sides being a blue color. And just recently it changed again. The sphere is now a black rose with the kanji for family in the center. The brown diamond now surrounds the rose and the band is still white only it now has a blue and green double helix going through the center. There was a also a phrase written in the band _'Usus Magister Est Optimus'_." Said Tsukune while he placed his head into his hands and released a groan.

"But what does it mean?" Asked Kira as she looked over the new seal.

"Well the first seal possibly stood for you rebirth. The second one symbolized the fact you were coming into contact with your spiritual guide. The last one though is possibly because you see me and Kyouko as family. The odd thing is that seals shouldn't be able to change this quickly unless they're drawing yokai from another sou..." Said Tsukune before he stopped in mid sentence with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Oh shit. I think your drawing power from me." Whispered Tsukune while Kira looked shocked, Moka was also shocked, but Kyouko was in more of a combination of disbelief and shock.

"I'm...I'm...taking you power." Said Kira with shock and disbelief coating her voice like a bad taste.

"No it's more like Tsukune's power is trying to equal itself out in between you two." Said Kyouko as she looked at the two.

"But why?" Asked Moka as she looked at Tsukune for some form of an answer.

"That's an answer that will have to wait until later tonight. Besides we still have shopping to get done. Let me go ahead and buy these books and you can wait for me outside the shop. Once I'm out I'll let you take me into any store you want." Compromised Tsukune while the girl looked at one another before Kyouko and Kira shared a grin.

"Deal." Quickly said Kyouko and Kira before they grabbed Moka while Tsukune grabbed his books and walked towards the front of the store and exited leaving Tsukune and Moka to pay for the books. Shortly after Tsukune and Moka exited the store and regrouped with Kyouko and Kira before they lead Tsukune to the upper level of the mall.

Silently Tsukune and Moka just followed behind the two older females before they entered a store. Tsukune of course wasn't paying too much attention while his anei was. Slowly his anei released an evil laugh which caused Tsukune to snap back into attention.

'What's so funny?' Asked Tsukune as he sent a mental glare to his anei.

_'You'll see.' _Was his anei's simple response before he fell into absolute silence.

'Man I swear my anei is far too much trouble.' Mentally grumbled Tsukune as he was forced to sit in front of two changing rooms with everyone's current purchases around him. Moka was also sitting by him while he grumbled under his breath about useless cousins and student/friend before he was stopped by the sound of the changing room doors opening.

Calmly he looked up only to immediately have his face light up similar to a red christmas light bulb. Standing there in front of him were his cousin and student/friend. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but this time it was. Instead of their normal clothing they were wearing black lingerie that left very little to the imagination. Faintly he could feel blood starting to dribble out of his nose. Quickly Tsukune turned away from the two girls while he held the edge of his shirt against his nose steaming the flow of blood.

Slowly both Kira and Kyouko shared a quick grin before they flattened out their expressions and sauntered over to Tsukune. Once they were both behind him Kyouko silently wrapped her arms around Tsukune's waist before she set her head down on top of Tsukune's left shoulder.

"What's the matter Tsukune don't you find me attractive?" Asked Kyouko while feigning sadness and pressing her body into Tsukune's back. She was of course rewarded with Tsukune's blush brightening.

"Uh...um..." Started Tsukune only to be stopped once Kira sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck while she pressed her forehead against his.

Try as Tsukune might he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to Kira's cleavage before he mentally slapped himself and attempted to look anywhere but at Kira's face or other things only to fail as Kira gently grabbed his chin and equaled their gazes.

"Come now Tsukune certainly you can tell us." Whispered Kira causing Tsukune to blush a new found color of red.

"Uh...well...uh...you'r..." Stuttered out Tsukune before he was stopped by Kyouko lightly licking his ear lobe before she bit it lightly. Quickly Tsukune bit down onto his lower lip so he could restrain a groan while a faint trail of blood trickled down his chin and onto Kira's hand.

Silently Tsukune continued to sit there while Kira removed her hand and looked at the blood with curiosity as it remained on her index finger before she lightly licked it. She then proceeded to lick her finger before she wrapped her tongue around finger and continued to lick it. She then released it showing no sign of blood on her finger but it was coated in a thin layer of her saliva before she trailed her finger down her body making certain that Tsukune was watching before she stopped a few inches shy of the lingerie's waist band.

That was of course the last straw for Tsukune. Quickly Tsukune literally fell through the floor causing the two girls to fall on one another. Not a moment later Tsukune reappeared a few feet away looking away from the two of them.

"I'm he-heading to th- the food cou-court." Stuttered out Tsukune with the blush still coating his face as he left the store with his bags, which no one could figure out how he got.

"Damn. I was hoping he would faint." Whispered Kira as she pouted.

"You're not the only one." Growled out Kyouko in displeasure before she stormed off to the changing room once more while Kira did the same. Moka on the other hand could only stare in confusion at what happened before she shrugged her shoulders and just knocked it off to something that she would learn about later in life.

A few moments later Kyouko and Kira walked back out with their normal clothing on before they grabbed a few more pieces of lingerie and checked out. They then proceeded towards the food court carrying their bags. When they were less than a few feet from the food court they were able to smell and hear the sounds of sizzling meat, vegetables, and many other things they couldn't place.

"I don't know about you but all of a sudden I'm really hungry." Said Kira as a smile little drop of drool trickled down her chin before she wiped it away.

"I know what you mean but first of all we need to find Tsukune." Said Kyouko which caused Kira to pout in disappointment.

"Fine but it better not take long." Said Kira as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Kyouko.

"When then let's get started." Said Kyouko with a smile before she started to walk into the food court with the other two following after. Slowly they weaved in between tables keeping an eye out for Tsukune's dark clothes. It was only by then did they realize how difficult that would be seeing as many other shoppers, teens, and adults were wearing dark colors. Slowly all of them could feel a sense of dread wash over them at how impossible this task would be until Moka caught sight of a smoking twelve year old.

"Kyouko I think I found him." Stated Moka as she tugged on her jacket to get her attention.

"Really where?" Asked Kyouko slightly impressed while Moka just pointed at a booth in the smoking section where they could clearly see Moka's mother talking to a boy similar looking to Tsukune smoking a cigarette.

"Oh...come now Moka there is no way that's my cousin." Said Kyouko in disappointment.

"Actually that is Tsukune. I think he forgot to mention that he started to take up smoking after his first few kills." Said Kira causing Kyouko to gain a stone face.

"When did this happen?" Asked Kyouko as her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"I believe he said he started shortly after killing my former teammates." Said Kira in a thoughtful position.

"I'll be right back." Said Kyouko as she stalked towards Tsukune. Just as she was five feet from him she had to stop at what Tsukune was talking about.

"I can't believe that my cousin and Kira did that especially in a public place. I understand that I'll have to marry her once we get older but still to flaunt her body like that in a lingerie store is inexcusable behavior." Stated Tsukune with a grim face before he took a light drag on his cigarette finishing it off and placed it into the ash tray in between him and Lady Akashiya.

"I agree such behavior is inappropriate for someone of her, Kira's, and your stature." Replied Lady Akashiya in a cool tone while Tsukune pulled out another one and stuck it in his mouth.

"Yes but she is also her own person meaning I can't tell her what to do plus she is entering her teens just like Kira meaning hormones going off the scales. I have no doubt that by the time I'm a teenager I'll have pulled off more than my fair share of stupid things. Besides despite the fact they were flaunting their bodies like that I didn't mind. After all I may be one of the few people that will ever see them like that." Said Tsukune while he talked around the cigarette with a small smile on his face while Lady Akashiya just chuckled at Tsukune. He then lit the cigarette before he took a light drag on it.

"Already planning for the future Tsukune." Chuckled out Lady Akashiya while Tsukune blushed a deep crimson red while he coughed out a few clouds of smoke.

"Sh-shut u-up." Sputtered out Tsukune with rage while his cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Now now Tsukune I was only kidding." Said Lady Akashiya as she laughed at Tsukune's look which was a combination of anger and relaxation.

"Even still I would prefer you to not make such comments like that. But you were also right I'm planning for the future. Kyouko and I already know that we were set up in an arranged marriage for ourselves but because of the seal on Kira rapidly changing I may end up being married before I'm even twelve years old. I don't even know how Kira and Kyouko would react to that." Said Tsukune with a downcast tone while he released a stream of smoke from his nose.

"Don't worry about that for right now. You'll cross that bridge later. Now then I have one favor to ask you. When Moka reaches an appropriate age for marriage I would like for you to ask my husband for her hand in marriage." Said Lady Akashiya while Tsukune was taking a light drag on his cig. Not a moment after Tsukune began to cough as his mind finally understood what she was asking while Kyouko was doing a rather impressive expression of fish along with Kira and Moka who just so happened to walk in at the end.

"Could you please repeat that I don't think I heard you the first time?" Asked Tsukune in shock while his cigarette lay forgotten on the table top.

"Tsukune I want you to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage once she reaches an acceptable age." Said Lady Akashiya once more only this time with authority ringing in her voice.

"Not to be rude or anything but WHY!" Shouted Tsukune while he gripped the edge of the table they sat at.

"You already said it yourself you will possibly be married to Kira before your twelve birthday and you'll end up having to marry your own cousin since your parents and hers placed you into an arranged marriage. To be quite honest I also know that after I give birth to this young one I'll possibly die. I also know that my husband will attempt to trick you into an arranged marriage with Moka once she is old enough that's why I'm asking for you to do this." Said Lady Akashiya while she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Lady Akashiya I can't imagine your husband doing something like that." Said Tsukune with shock written not only in his voice but also on his face.

"Tsukune I know my husband better than anyone. Even though he seems to be a good man he isn't. When I was younger I saw him as someone who could do no wrong even after we got married I still saw that image of him. Then one night I was out taking care of some business and I had come home to see him in bed with another woman. I was so shocked, disappointed, and disgusted with the fact that I married a man like that I ran and stayed with your parents for the rest of the week I was to be gone. When I came home at the end of the week there were no traces of the fact that my husband had an affair with some wonton slut but even still I could see cracks in him. Day by day those cracks widen and I was able to see the true man I married. People act they wear masks to hide themselves behind and when someone sees the true person beneath they'll do anything to keep it quite. My husband doesn't want peace he was slavery. He wants nothing more than to enslave every single race and don't tell me I'm wrong I know my husband. He'll use you and Moka to create a virtual army before he has you killed in some form of accident, take your children in and teach them despise all other races. It wouldn't surprise me if he was behind the spirit that was controlling Ria either." Stated Lady Akashiya in a hushed whisper that was filled with sorrow. Meanwhile the three girls couldn't believe that Lady Akashiya would say that until Moka and Kyouko actually thought back to how Lord Akashiya treated others. Kira on the other hand was beyond confused.

"Lady Akashiya I can't make any promises but I'll try. Will you want me to tell Moka this once she is older?" Asked Tsukune as his bangs hide his eyes.

"Yes it would possibly be best to tell when she is old enough to understand." Said Lady Akashiya with sadness knowing that she wouldn't be there to help explain things.

"Lady Akashiya I would also like to do two more things. I would first like to give you a soul crystal so that way if you die I can give it to Moka and then you would still have a way to teach Moka. Second I would like it if you would allow me to place a spirit bug on you." Said Tsukune as he pulled out a white crystal along with an empty jar while Kyouko motioned for everyone to approach the table and act as if they didn't hear anything.

"Uh...Tsukune what's a spirit bug?" Asked Kira as the other girls gathered around the table. Not a moment later Tsukune nodded to Kyouko to explain while everyone took a seat.

"A spirit bug is simply the act of placing a small amount of spiritual energy from a soul eater into another person's body so they can track the person. This was actually used more often during the early years of feudal Japan and the spiritual energy would be contained inside a piece of jewelry." Explained Kyouko while Tsukune channeled some of his spiritual energy into the empty jar. Slowly the energy floated around in the jar before it began to solidify in the center of the jar taking the form of a parasitic organism.

Almost every seemed to be repulsed by what the spiritual energy had become.

"And that's why it was usually sealed into a piece of jewelry." Stated Tsukune as he opened the jar and allowed for the bug to crawl onto his hand. He then cautiously stretched his hand out to Lady Akashiya who looked at the bug in disgust before she swallowed her disgust and held out her arm.

Slowly the bug walked onto her arm before it crawled up to her neck causing Lady Akashiya to tremble before the bug quickly and painlessly broke through her skin and disappeared into her blood stream. The only odd thing was the fact there was no form of bulge or point of forced entry.

"If you're wondering why there isn't any bulge or point of forced entry it's because one the bug is entirely made of spiritual energy meaning once it entered your body it broke into pure spirit and now flows through your blood and it also increases anyone's healing ability by 20x's." Said Tsukune as he answered the unasked question.

"Now then I think it would be best if you girls get something to eat and enjoy this meal it will be the last actual cooked meal you'll be having for a long time." Said Tsukune why the girls seemed to turn slightly green at the word of food.

"Um...Tsukune I don't know about the other's but I don't think I'll eat anything." Said Kira while the others just nodded their head in agreement.

"Let me guess still grossed out with the image of the bug going into Lady Akashiya's arm." Stated Tsukune while everyone seemed to turn another shade of green.

"Absolutely yes." Stated the three girls while Tsukune chuckled at their response and Lady Akashiya just nodded her head in a motherly way.

"Well then if you're done tormenting one another I believe that we should continue shopping that is unless you finished it all already." Stated Lady Akashiya with a small smile when she took notice of the bags.

"Actually there is one more store that I want to hit if that's alright with you." Said Tsukune while everyone just nodded to Tsukune in a positive fashion.

"Good now follow me." Said Tsukune as he jumped out of his seat and walked off into the mall leaving the girls to once again carry their own bags and follow Tsukune. There were occasionally a few times that they couldn't physically see him but Kira would be able to detect him because of their bond and they would be able to catch up. After a few minutes of this they finally stopped in front of a motorcycle shop.

"Here we are Oni Kishu. One of the few actual motorcycle shops in the whole monster realm." Said Tsukune with pride before he walked in.

Immediately after everyone looked at one another before they released a sigh and followed him. The only two who didn't seem to be down were Kira and Moka. The second they entered the shop there noses were assaulted by the scent of oil, gas, and a minor amount of sweat. Hanging on the walls were several different motorcycle parts ranging from simple hand brakes down to the most complicated pieces being the fuel lines and how they connected to the motorcycle.

Tsukune was of course looking through the currently pre-assembled motorcycles that came from a factory. Occasionally he would bend down to look closer before he would shake his head in a negative fashion while a look of disgrace covered his face. He would then proceed onto the next one only to have the same thing happen again. Although every now and then he would smile lightly and nod positively if he saw something he liked. He would then pullout a pad of paper and write down descriptions, size, and possible weight of certain parts. After about an hour he had filled out five to six pages worth of information.

"Okay I'm done." Said Tsukune as he approached everyone while he tucked the pad of paper into a pocket inside of his jacket.

"Really but all you did was look." Said Lady Akashiya while Tsukune smiled lightly.

"I know but I was actually looking at each bikes parts. I was then looking for the name of the designer. Most of these bikes are made by companies that have a very bad reputation while others are made by companies with excellent reputations. After that it was simply looking at the parts and deciding what was best. I actually had help with that though." Said Tsukune as they all started to walk out of the store.

"Where did you get the help?" Asked Moka while Kira lightly laughed into her left hand.

"I actually helped him. I didn't only teach him how to hot wire a car, I also taught him how to tell what parts are the best for building a motorcycle." Said Kira with a proud smile on her face.

"Where did you learn that?" Asked Kyouko suspiciously.

"My father used to own a motorcycle repair shop. I always helped him in the shop whenever I could. He taught me everything from how certain parts react with one another to how dangerous it could be if other parts touched one another. Those were possibly the best days of my life..." Said Kira before she slowly started to slip from reality and into her memories.

"Don't worry she'll be alright." Said Tsukune as he set a hand onto Moka's shoulder.

"You better not be lying." Said Moka as she smiled at Tsukune with her fangs lightly glinting in the light.

"You don't have to threaten him Moka after all it's natural for anyone to get lost in old memories that brought forth pure emotions. Although if the memory also has bad times it won't be very peaceful." Said Kyouko as they stepped out of the mall and walked towards the limo.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Asked someone before two people walked out from in between some of the parked cars.

The first person stood around 6', had hair that reached to his neck that was a rich light brown color, his eyes were light gray, and he looked to be at least in his early thirties. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

The second person stood around 5' 11', had silver hair with a few streaks of gray mixed in that reached to his neck, his eyes were the same silver as his hair and even had a few flecks of gray mixed in, and he looked to be at least in his late twenties. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and basic tennis shoes.

'Great.' Thought Tsukune as he just marched up to the silver haired individual. When he was a couple of feet away he stared directly into the person's eyes with boredom. Slowly he released a sigh before he kicked the man from underneath his legs and a shadow spike impaled him through the chest. After the spike had impaled him a faint trickle of energy began to flow up the spike before it conjugated at the tip and formed into a ball of blue energy before it was coated over with a feint amount of shadows.

"Get lost or you can die just the same." Said Tsukune as he sent another bored look at the other man. Not a moment later the man was gone and in his place was a smoke version of himself.

"Kyouko the soul's yours if you want it." Said Tsukune as he started to walk towards the limo.

"Um...is Tsukune bi-polar?" Asked Moka while Kyouko picked the man's soul off the tip of the spike.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Said Kyouko while she stored the soul into a small pouch.

"Only Amateratsu knows." Said Kira as she along with the others continued to walk towards the limo. When they reached the limo they noticed that Tsukune was their reading a scroll while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Tsukune what are you reading?" Asked Moka as she approached him and the others followed close behind.

"A death order from Amateratsu." Simply stated Tsukune before he took a lighter out and lit a corner of the scroll and just watched as the fire climbed up and completely incinerated the scroll.

"For who?" Asked Lady Akashiya already having a feeling in her gut knowing that it was for her husband.

"Can't say it is against our code to give away information about possible assassinations to others that aren't a part of our family, but I'll tell you but not until later we we're in a private setting." Said Tsukune once more while he opened the limo door and got in while Lady Akashiya, Kira, and Moka followed after. Kyouko immediately shut the door behind them and went to the driver's door, got in, and shut the door behind her.

Not bothering to waste a single minute Kyouko started the ignition and drove away from the mall towards the tunnel that linked all the hidden monster lands to the human world. The drive back was absolutely quite no one was saying anything but their minds were as busy as ever.

'It has got to be my father that Amateratsu wants dead and I swear when he dies I won't shed a single tear for his ass. He cheated on mom, possibly behind the spirit that had a hold on Ria, and I know he has been trying to get me to hate other races. He may have even been behind my own kidnapping and Tsukune's family deaths.' Thought Moka with conflicting emotions before she settled onto pure untapped hatred at her own father.

'I wonder who it is that Lady Amateratsu wants killed? Maybe Lady Akashiya's husband. But why?' Wondered Kira as she took on a face of confusion and thoughtfulness.

'There is no doubt that in my heart that it is my husband that will be killed. Weather it be by my hand, Tsukune's, or Kira's it will not matter just so long as the killing isn't noticed by anyone else.' Thought Kyouko with a grim face as she noticed Tsukune deep in thought.

'I knew that this would happen someday. Now I'll finally be able to pay him back for everything he has put me through.' Thought Lady Akashiya without remorse for her soon to be dead husband.

'The crimes that have been presented against Lord Akashiya most undoubtfully warrant his execution. The only question is how? Maybe I can...' Started thinking Tsukune before his thought process was interrupted.

"Hey Tsukune...we're home." Said Moka as she lightly shook him away from his thought's.

"Oh...thanks Moka." Whispered Tsukune before everyone got out of the car. With a silence that hung over the group similar to a nose the group ascended back into the Akashiya house hold leaving behind the world in all of its hidden glory.

"Let the horror begin." Whispered a voice on the wind just before the great doors sealed shut just in time as the sky was painted a dark gray almost pitch black color.

* * *

Junsui Naiteki Fujin= True Inner Female

Seken Irui= World Clothing

Oni Kishu= Demon Riders

Kin Ryu Dote= Gold Dragon Bank

'Usus Magister Est Optimus'- This phrase is from Xenosaga 3 and translates to 'Practice makes perfect.'

Okay that is the end of chapter 5. I was originally going to attempt to but Tsukune in a dress but because of some...cough...unfortunate incidents I was unable to set this scene in but don't worry I'll still have at lest one scene where he is forced to wear a dress.

WHAT! *Tsukune shouts at me*

Oh be quite you. You aren't even real you're nothing more than a character that I'm going to tor- I mean a person who I'm going to place into many different positions of awkwardness and possible ultimate humiliation.

YOU CAN'T DO THIS! *Tsukune shouts in defiance*

Actually according to all laws and regulations of the fanfiction site anything can happen just so long as the story is properly rated. So long as I follow this I should be fine. Also this is also in accordance with Anime Law #100: **Law of Anime Events- Much like wrestling, anything and everything can or will happen.** So take that and shove it up your ass.

I DON'T CARE I'LL STILL KILL YOU! *Shouts Tsukune before he jumps at me*

*I jump out of the way and Tsukune goes through the wall* They never learn.

Okay now onto reviews:

GrrDraxion:

Sorry for not giving a review for the last one. I think that was a day that FF was having trouble with it's system, and I forgot to write you one afterwords. Which was a good one, just so you know. But did you borrow Ria from 'Lord of the Land of Fire' to use? That's what it seemed like to me. Anyway...

Hmm, that's quite a journey to travel 5 feet. Must be an error of distance for traveling from that tree Tsukune was sleeping in during that flashback. We talkin' bout human feet or kami feet? ^_^

So, we have another potential love interest now, do we? Seems like there's gonna be quite a lot of action around this small group, but uh, lets try and ground ourselves in the present a bit more now, shall we? Sure to get background info is all fine and good, but not so much if it happens every chapter for a good portion of it.

However, those 2 (now former) cops were entertaining. I just wonder why they were quitting the force in the first place, and what they're doing now. Of course, that murdering sexual predator still could show up and pose a minor problem, if you want another throw-away villain. But the names of those 2 cops don't exactly sound right... unless they were youkai, then it wouldn't be something that would sound so out of place in Japan.

And just a another thought that occurred to me... Just what was up with Moka getting all hot and bothered for when Tsukune questioned about who told Kyoko that Tsukune knew how to drive? I mean, I know girls around the age of 8 to 13 years old can be real perverts (I know this, because I knew a couple in my youth), but what would Moka know about the whole "getting turned on" thing? Are you secretly weaving Yukari into Moka's personality, and that was the only hint of such a thing? Surely, if she keeps that up, she won't be a virgin before she even reaches her teenage years... unless she's already reached them, which is doubtful with the way you wrote the story so far.

But not any less entertaining, but I am just a bit more surprised that Kira didn't panic being faced with the deaths of her former companions, and the one that killed them, or the fact of what Tsukune WAS, while he was arguing with his shadow. Really though, that's just straying just a bit into Peter Pan territory. But, those rules he laid down kinda had me seeing a contradiction with rule number 1 and the killing Tsukune did before that... that is, unless they were all about to die anyway, when whoever they were originally waiting for showed up.

Hmm, I guess that covers most of my thoughts on this. But hopefully this helps you to plug some of those glaring plot holes that would be sure to give the suspension of this 18-wheeler of a story some trouble.

And I'll be back for the next one... hopefully. Later.

ITD: Once more thanks for the review and pointing out some issues. I hope I was able to cover them all in this chapter if not let me Know and I'll attmept to address them later.

Weaver Chance:

Don't worry I only listen to the voices that sound sane(yes that does include the "cat voice" in my head) Mrreoww!

Anyway, Thanks for another great chapter and don't worry if you need to take a break from one of your stories(I'm following the others too after all!) I can't really blame you for that, I mean for those who look at my profile it should be obvious that I've got some of my stories on hold(for the right Mind-State) as well.

So long as you produce something!

Keep up the great work!

ITD: Thank you for being pacient with me.

josh 148513:

update soon

love story so far

when is the training starting

is this going to be a type of harem story

ITD: I have finally decided to begin the training next chapter and yes this is a Harem story with only three girls I have already decided for this story who they will be.

Wow only three reviews. YOU PEOPLE HATE!*I shout while Tsukune appears behind be before I smack him in the face sending him through the three foot thick wall behind the first wall.*

WHY? Why can't I reach one hundred reviews. *In fetal position crying while holding a knife before I randomly throw it at a dart board and hit the bulls eye. Starts laughing evilly.*


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings Ch. 6

Alright another chapter done time to go get hammered...no I'm kidding I'm underage although that doesn't mean I can't dream and then there was the fact that I made a vow to never drink any form of alcohol but then again isn't that why we make vows so we can break them. Well anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the next installment whenever that will be.

* * *

Once the great doors sealed shut behind them a loud crack of thunder tore through the sky shaking the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Following right after rain began to pound away at the roof while the wind howled and lightning tore through the sky without mercy.

"Wow looks like we got in just in time." Said Kyouko while Kira was looking around the entrance her eyes passing over the oil paintings that hung on the wall.

"It appears so although it's rather odd. We never get such drastic weather changes this rapidly." Said Lady Akashiya with a perplexed look on her face.

"Weather can change in as instant. One second it can be a cloudless day and then the next it could be a savage storm that's simply aiming to ruin your day or attempting to kill you." Said Tsukune as he pulled out one of the books he bought and started to read.

"I take it that this has happened during your travels." Said Kyouko rather calmly while internally she was cussing up a storm at the man, person, or monster that killed Tsukune's parents and forcing him to grow up faster.

"Yeah it did, but you get used to it." Said Tsukune as he turned a page in his book before he started to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" Asked Moka as she quickly caught up to him while Tsukune looked out of the corner of his eye never dropping the book.

"I'm going to check on Ria-san to be certain that there are no lingering effects of the spirit that once controlled her." Said Tsukune while he started to walk off.

"Uh...Tsukune you do realize that the infirmary is in the opposite direction that you are walking right?" Asked Moka as she lightly chuckled with a smile on her face.

"Well then why don't you show me the proper way." Suggested Tsukune as he turned to face the group while keeping the book in front of his face.

"Of course she wouldn't mind and Kira why don't you go with them so you may meet my husband and get to know your new home." Said Lady Akashiya before she turned her attention to Kyouko.

"Kyouko would you also be kind enough to take the limo to the underground parking and then take everyone's purchases to their rooms?" Asked Lady Akashiya as a crack of thunder sounded off through the night.

"Of course my lady." Said Kyouko formerly before she started to head towards the door.

"Um...Kyouko wait before you go could you please take my purchases to Tsukune's room?" Asked Kira while a small blush colored her cheeks while Kyouko gave her a look that said explain now.

"Well you see during Tsukune's and my travels we would usually sleep within the same room so that we would know where we were at all times. It was also a form of security so if any of my former gang members found out I had joined up with the enemy they wouldn't kill me as easily. I guess I got used to him being close and his calming aura brings a form of peace to my mind." Stated Kira while Kyouko smiled at her.

"Very well I see no problem especially since I can see that you aren't lying and that you don't have any second objectives helps." Said Kyouko before she had her shadow flow over her and take the form of a black poncho. Once it was fully formed she then opened the door and ran out with the doors sealing shut behind her.

"She's still more of a sister hood figure rather than a cousin." Chuckled out Tsukune before he turned to Moka.

"Huh...?" Came from everyone as they looked at Tsukune.

"Moka please lead the way to the infirmary and while we are heading there I'll explain." Said Tsukune as he motioned for Moka to lead.

"Of course." Said Moka as she took point and began to walk off with the rest following after.

"Now then for as long as I can remember my cousin has been more of a sister figure to me. When I was younger she would attempt to help me out if I did something that I shouldn't do. I still remember when I would beg my parents to have Kyouko watch me whenever they had business to attend to they would always give in since they knew that Kyouko could handle me." Said Tsukune as he slowly slipped into his memories while still following the group. Silently the group looked at one another and opted to continue and not disturb Tsukune.

"Tsukune what about that spirit that was controlling my sister. Just what or whom was it?" Asked Moka as she looked back at Tsukune.

"Now there is an inquisitive question. The spirit was of a deceased human that lost their life to a combination of cancer and sickle cell anemia although at the time the priest and priestess thought it was a demonic spirit attempting to take control over her body. What cancer though I'm unable to discover so this limits this person's death to a time before cancer was truly discovered and considered a problem. All I can really tell is that the person who was suffering was in their teens when they died. And from what I can tell she had her body burned while her spirit was inside her body." Said Tsukune as he lowered his book while deep in thought showing that his eyes were glowing an eerie yellow.

"Uh...Tsukune is it normal for your eyes to glow yellow when you attempt to access the memories of the spirits that you devour?" Asked Kira slightly shocked and freaked.

"Yeah it is." Said Tsukune with a simple sigh as he put his book inside his trench coat pocket.

"Tsukune how can it be bad for a spirit to be trapped inside its body?" Asked Kira as she had never heard of this.

"From what I've heard if a spirit is still attached to its body in and the body is cremated, buried, dismembered, or anything else the spirit can become vengeful. They usually start out scaring the people that destroyed their body before they drive them mad forcing them to commit suicide and usually after that they calm down from and pass on. Apparently this spirit held a very terrible grudge against everyone in the temple. The spirit only started to scare them into thinking they were seeing things like an apparition of a deceased family member, random things flying around, attacking them leaving them with scars, having them attempt suicide only to fail, and then killing them." Said Tsukune before he bumped into Moka and the others. He then proceeded to look around and noticed a simple door with infirmary written on it.

"After you Tsukune." Said Moka as she opened the door and everyone walked in. With mutual silence everyone looked around.

The room wasn't overly large it was only a former tower that was refitted for medical purposes. hanging on the walls were several cabinets that were filled with several different medications, medical tools, and several other things that they couldn't identify. Around the walls were several beds that had a simple white curtain preventing them from seeing the other beds'. In the center of the room was a circular desk where a single person was busy looking over a clip board before the persons head hit the desk and a light snore came from the person's mouth. The group didn't even bother to stop the sweat drop that fell from their heads before they took notice of Lord Akashiya leaving from behind one of the curtains.

"Ah Tsukune-san, Moka-chan, dear, and um...pardon me but I'm afraid that we haven't meet." Said Lord Akashiya as he greeted everyone up until he took notice of Kira.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Akashiya. My name is Kira and I had traveled with Tsukune for a while before he up and forgot about me up until earlier today." Said Kira as she bowed to Lord Akashiya before she quickly righted herself.

"Ah...then it is nice to meet you Kira-san. As much as I would love to hear your story I'm afraid that I have other business to attend to." Said Lord Akashiya before he walked around the group and out of the infirmary.

Shortly after Tsukune gave a quick look towards his shadow before it took off out the door.

"Tsukune why did you just send your shadow out?" Asked Moka as she feigned innocence.

"Well I haven't been able to get a full tour of the house hold so I figured that while we are here making certian that Ria-san is well that he could be of some use and map out the place for me." Said Tsukune so perfectly that everyone nearly missed what he was really meaning.

'In simpler terms he means, Follow Lord Akashiya.' Thought everyone as they walked into the same place that Lord Akashiya left just moments before. Laying on the bed was Ria with basic medical wrappings wrapped around her chest, left arm, and legs. Calmly Tsukune approached the edge of her bed and picked up the medical chart.

"Lets see here, three cracked ribs, two broken ribs, one punctured lung, left arm broken, three broken fingers on right hand, both legs broken, internal bleeding, minor concussion, and a major depletion of yokai." Said Tsukune as he set the chart back down before he looked back to the counter. The person behind the counter was still asleep.

Acting quickly Tsukune walked up to Ria and started to channel a small amount of spirit energy into her. Silently Tsukune continued to stand there before finally removing his hand from her forehead.

"There is a small nero-toxin in her blood stream. It's nothing major but it will leave her severely weakened for several years. I can possibly purge it from her system but it will still take her at least a year for her to completely recover. It is better than the earlier option but I will need you coincide before I can do anything." Said Tsukune with authority that didn't fit with his age.

"Lets see if the doctor has an antidote first if he doesn't then we can resort to you having to purge her system of the nero-toxin." Suggested Lady Akashiya as she pulled aside the curtain and allowing the others to step out before her.

"Very well." Responded Tsukune as he walked out before he had to stop. Standing behind the sleeping doctor was another man.

This man looked to be in his late teens, had brown hair that was buzzed off, light blue eyes that seemed entirely dull but held an air of authority, and he stood roughly 5' 7". He was wearing a full black body armor that was hidden very well underneath a baggy black shirt, baggy black pants that were covered in pockets, black combat boots, and a blood red trench coat. Strapped to his back was what appeared to be a bow staff.

Silently the group watched as the man stood right behind the doctor before an evil little grin broke out on his face while his eyes shown with amusement.

"HI KENTA!" Shouted the man loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted the doctor as he jumped up looking around for the person who woke him. It was rather comical especially since every time the doctor would attempt to turn around the other person would follow the direction of his back.

"Um…excuse me Mr. Urufu." Said Lady Akashiya while the doctor turned to the group.

"Ah…Lady Akashiya what can I do for you?" Asked Kenta as he bowed to the group.

"Yes it seems that Ria may have had a nero-toxin injected into her blood stream. Do you think it might be possible for you to get a sample and see if you have an antidote for it?" Asked Lady Akashiya with complete seriousness.

"It might be possible…just let me get a syringe for the blood sample." Said Kenta as he turned around before he fell to the ground.

"Oay watch were you're going will ya." Said Kenta before he looked up to the man and his expression became stone solid.

"Mike." Simply stated Kenta as he quickly stood up and bowed to Mike.

"Kenta. Ah…and young Aono just the soul eater I was looking for." Said Mike as he nodded to Kenta before taking notice of Tsukune.

"Uh…have we met before?" Asked Tsukune as he looked at Kenta and Mike in mild confusion.

"Ah where are my manors…" Started Mike before he was interrupted.

"It's called you never had any." Replied Kenta before his face was planted into the stone floor with Mike's foot on his head.

"Want to repeat that?" Asked Mike with a sickly sweet tone while he grounded his foot further itno Kenta's head.

"No." Growled out Kenta before he was pulled back to his feet.

"Good." Said Mike with a chipper tone while he hummed a nameless tune and dusted off Kenta's uniform.

"Anyway… My name is Michael, friends call me Mike, and I'm one of two major guards for Amaterasu-dono. The last time we met I was dressed as a business man, the second time that we met I was a cop and my partner was one of Amaterasu-dono's daughters. My friend her is Kenta and he is the other guard for Amaterasu-dono. You have only met him once only it was for an extremely short time period." Said Mike with a smile although everyone could clearly tell that it was nearly forced.

"Oh… so why are you looking for me?" Asked Tsukune as he stepped back.

"Well Amaterasu-dono wants me to be the lesion between you and her. So in simple terms any death order that comes for you will come to me I will then inform you of the order and take you to the destination that the person lives in along with Kira so she may also understand the soul eater ways. Oh and before I forget we have new charges Kenta." Said Mike before he completely changed the conversation.

"Um…who do I have?" Asked Kenta slightly afraid.

"You have Nel and your girlfriend will be joining you. As for me I have that royal son of a fuckin shit stain of a bitch Tanya." Said Mike with a murderous expression.

"Well all I have to say to you is… good luck with that." Said Kenta as he gently pated Mike's shoulder before returning to work.

"Okay now then Tsukune as you are aware of you were given a contract against a certain someone earlier today. I'm basically here to report to Amaterasu-dono on the job being completed and before you ask yes I also reported you success at the peace treaty signing and gang elimination. If you are wondering how you didn't since my spirit it's simple my spirit lies in guarding Amaterasu while my physical body holds a thin connection with my spirit meaning I can be in two places at once and just for the record I wouldn't try this especially if you value your life." Said Mike as he cut off Tsukune before he could ask a single question.

"O-kay. Um…I'm going to bed." Said Tsukune as he grabbed Kira and disappeared into her shadow.

(With Tsukune's Anei)

'Man this Lord Akashiya guy is annoying. I'm mean come on how often is this fuck brained retarded shit going to look behind him.' Mentally complained anei as he followed Lord Akashiya thru hallways, narrow passage's, and a few secret paths.

'Gah forget it I'll kill him now.' Mentally growled anei once more as the irritation finally won. Just as he was about to close his hands around Lord Akashiya's neck he entered a room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Great." Muttered anei as he slowly turned into a puddle of goo and started to crawl thru the key hole and landed on the other side with a plop. Moving quickly anei dodged into a nearby shadow and recreated his true form and watched as Lord Akashiya sat at a Mahogany desk and pull out a laptop.

Silently anei stood there watching as Lord Akashiya flipped thru different files and other things before he took a break and leaned back.

"I know that you're there so come out." Said Lord Akashiya with a hard voice. Silently anei continued to stand in the same position as a female walked out from the shadow's behind Lord Akashiya.

The woman in question stood 5' 7", had silver hair with blood red and black streaks running thru it, deep crimson eyes with a reptilian slit running thru the center, and a calm yet somewhat alluring look on her face. She was wearing a tight midnight black leather suit that hugged her body just right while the neck line reached down far enough to show off her D-cup bust size. She was also wearing midnight black high heel shoes that gave her a little extra appeal. Hanging around her neck was a silver cross with a midnight black bead in the center while on her hands she wore several different one of a kind rings that were encrusted with several priceless gems.

"Is she a soul eater?" Lowly whispered anei as he quickly turned himself into a puddle once more and moved so he was underneath Lord Akashiya's desk.

"Now then to what do I owe this visit Deception?" Asked Lord Akashiya while Deception calmly walked around Lord Akashiya until she was in front of his desk.

"Oh no particular reason and besides we can always finish this conversation somewhere…else." Said Deception as she crawled over Lord Akashiya's desk so he had a picture perfect view of her cleavage.

"While the offer is tempting I want to know why you are hear." Said Lord Akashiya with force.

"You were never any fun. It was always work, work, work, with you." Scoffed Deception as she backed up so she was standing in front of Lord Akashiya once more.

"Fine if you want to truly know I want to know when that pain in the ass of your wife will be dead so you can marry me." Said Deception as she crossed her arms under her bust increasing their size.

"Nine months to year at max." Said Lord Akashiya with a stone face while he clapsed his hands together on the desk.

"A YEAR!" Shouted Deception as her eyes glowed as she slammed her hands onto Lord Akashiya's desk and gripped it hard enough for it to begin cracking.

"Yes a year. Although there are a few minor complications." Said Lord Akashiya as he motioned for her to sit in a nearby chair.

"Explain." Was all she said as she took her seat and just glared at Lord Akashiya.

"For starters my wife is currently pregnant once more and two the poison that I used on her will slowly kill her. If you want a more precise date I would say roughly (Find Kokoa's birthday)." Said Lord Akashiya as he stood up slowly.

"I'll send the usual contact to you once she is dead. Until then just remain calm and in the shadows." Simply stated Lord Akashiya as he approached Deception.

"Very well. Until the day you send for me my Lord." Said Deception before she bowed and disappeared in a furry of bats. Once she was gone Lord Akashiya took one quick look around the room before nodding and walking out. The second the door sealed shut behind him anei came out of his hiding spot and did a quick look over of the room.

The room was a hemispherical shape with a large number of books inside the built into the walls. In the center of the room was Lord Akashiya's desk that had a few papers on top along with his laptop. Sitting in front of Lord Akashiya's desk were two brown leather chairs and in between the two chairs was a small table most likely used for drinks. The only source of light came from the glass ceiling and the few candelabras that were strategically placed in the room so the light wasn't overly bright or to dark.

"Now then Lord Akashiya let's see what you have to hide." Said anei as he walked over to the laptop and took notice of the fact that he forgot to log out. Moving quickly just in case Lord Akashiya came back to log himself out anei quickly scanned over a few files that stood out to him.

File Log 1: ANCIENT TEMPLE

Date: May 5, 1998

PIC: Ria Shuzen

SPIC: Michael J. Altman

It has been roughly six days since I was sent to this sight to inspect it for anything out of the ordinary. So far nothing major has happened except for the occasional worker accident. Although we did have a casualty. John Marker died today from a…support beam snapping in half and impaling him through the chest. Out of fear for the other workers I had the temple evacuated and took a head count and found out that we were missing two other workers. I immediately dispatched a small recovery team to find them. After sending them in we never heard from them.

File Log 7: ANCIENT TEMPLE

Date May 12, 1998

PIC: Ria Shuzen

SPIC: Michael J. Altman

Christ…we have several more casualties in the past week. We've already lost more than half of our work force to deaths and another quarter to disappearances. Hell just two days ago I overheard some of the workers talking about hearing a woman screaming every time they walked passed a certain room in this damn temple. Even my second in command is beginning to say that we shouldn't be here. Everytime that I ask him why he always responds the same way, " There is something here that wants us dead". I have had enough tomorrow morning I'm going into the temple by myself to find those lazy ass bastards and gods help them because I will murder them.

File Log 8: ANCIENT TEMPLE

Date: May 13, 1998

PIC: Ria Shuzen

SPIC: Michael J. Altman

This is second person in charge Michael J. Altman reporting in for person in charge Ria Shuzen. At about six or seven this morning Ria Shuzen went into the temple without anyone with her. Nearly four hours later she came stumbling out of the temple far paler than what she usually is and plain out right collapsed. The doctors say that she is going to be alright but I don't trust them with the number of missing and dead workers. The good news is that I had sent in one last team to see if they could find anything worth value and they did. They found some old documents. We were lucky enough that our translator is still alive and he deciphered them. It turns out they are documents on the number of people who have died at the hands of the priest and priestess in this temple. That is why I have made the decision for the temple to be blown up. The teams have already set up all the TNT and are waiting for my signal to set the place sky high hopefully the gods will forgive our transgression for the government will not.

'This must have been when Ria was possessed by that rouge spirit. Hey wait what's this…' Wondered anei as he clicked on another file.

PERSONAL LOG: ANCIENT TEMPLE

It appears that the rumors were true about the temple being haunted I was also brought aware of the fact that my daughter entered the temple alone without anyone with her and how she came out. It looks like my little experiment went off without a problem Ria has been possessed by a spirit. Hopefully she won't fail in turning it into her own little weapon. I'm just going to have to be careful if the Aono family ever found out about this it would land me into a heap full of shit.

'He planned this. He fucking planned on allowing his daughter to be possessed by an unknown spiritual entity in hopes of making her stronger.' Thought anei with absolute disgust at the man.

'But I wonder if he has the specs for the poison that runs thru Lady Akashiya's veins…' Thought anei as he started to flip thru even more files and pulled up one labled poison.

PERSONAL LOG: AONO DEATHS

As much as it shocks me to hear of my long time friends deaths I'm also somewhat relieved. Even if it is out of fear it is well placed especially after what I had done to Ria. I'm also glad that Tsukune helped with the treaty signing while vampire's may enjoy war even we have limits. Although this does place a thorn in my side since his spiritual abilities far out rank those of his parents. I'll have to keep a very close eye on him.

PERSONAL LOG: POISONING'S

I finally did it. I finally created the ultimate poison and the even better thing is that I have already tested it on four test subjects. The first test subject is my own wife, the second and third test subjects are the leaders to the kitsune clan and the final test subject is my eldest daughter Ria. The only reason for Ria's poisoning is a security protocol just in case. In only one year they will all be dead and the even better thing is that to make it seem like an accident I have already paid off a few people to kamikaze themselves near them. The best part though is that the antidote is my own blood. Soon I'll be free.

'That's it I'm going to kill this man off slowly but first…' Thought anei as an impish grin came into play on his face and he typed away before hitting the enter button.

'That should give him a nice surprise.' Thought anei as he disappeared into the shadows full intending on showing Tsukune what he found.

(With Tsukune and Kira)

"This is our room." Said Kira as she looked around in complete fascination.

"Yes." Said Tsukune as he calmly placed his books away before Kyouko appeared with their new clothing.

"This is more like a five star hotel sweet." Said Kira as she jumped onto the bed and just laid there.

"This. IS. AWESOME." Said Kira with enthusiasm before she sat up on their bed.

"I see that you are adjusting rather nicely." Said Kyouko as she set down their bags and smiled at them.

"Hell yeah." Said Kira as she jumped up and quickly grabbed her clothing and headed off towards the closet. Tsukune just stood there shaking his head at her before he felt that similar feeling of his anei returning. Shortly after he was assaulted by the things his anei saw and heard. Once he had everything Tsukune's yokai flared off of him and he quickly disappeared into his own shadow.

"Huh where did Tsukune go." Asked Kira as she walked back into the room.

"Honestly I have no idea but apparently Tsukune's shadow must have seen or heard something that clearly pissed him off." Said Kyouko with a small shake of her head.

(With Tsukune)

Slowly Tsukune was walking on top of the ceilings tailing Lord Akashiya as he walked along the corridors. Slowly Tsukune's eyes changed into slits and he gracefully fell to the ground and landed on his feet and hands before he dodged behind a priceless bust. He then took a deep breath before gently releasing it and allowing for his mind to fall into the darkness that plagues his mind. Once he reopened his eyes he could only see in black, white, and gray shades. Calmly he looked around allowing for his mind to get used to the unique coloring before he allowed for his shadow to crawl up his form and consume him even further in his own darkness. Once the darkness had completely covered him and all he could feel was the cold air did he reopen his eyes. With cautioned movements he carefully looked around the pillar and took notice of Lord Akashiya standing there looking back and forth in confusion. Slowly a deep and dark chuckle resonated in the corridor as his breath turned into mist.

Calmly he brought one of his hands up to his face and quickly flexed it so there was a single bone blade sprouting from his middle finger on both of his hands. Shortly after he began to feel as if his body were on fire as he rapidly grew and his flesh decayed while his breathing became ragid and raspy. Every now and then a small gurgling sound would come from his throat before he once more took to the ceiling until he was hanging over Lord Akashiya.

Then without warning he released a deep gurgling as he fell towards Lord Akashiya and successfully landed on his shoulders with his blade sticking into his shoulder blades. Every second Lord Akashiya was attempting to break his hold but he wouldn't resent his hold up until Lord Akashiya grabbed him by the wrists and physically removed himself from his persona and threw him. Acting on wired instinct he quickly stabbed his bladed fingers into the stone flooring and skidded to a halt before he began to run towards Lord Akashiya with hell burning deep inside his obsidian black eyes. It didn't take him long to cover the distance and raise his right hand before he brought it down along Lord Akashiya's chest cutting thru his clothing and skin similar to a hot knife thru butter. He was then forced to jump back as Lord Akashiya brought his fist down despite the pain it caused.

Slowly he glared at Lord Akashiya before he disappeard into a thin black mist and reappeared hanging on the ceiling and watched as Lord Akashiya continued to look around for a surprise attack before finally dropping it and walking off towards the infirmary with a wince every other step.

Slowly Tsukune allowed for another dark chuckle to come from his mouth as he followed Lord Akashiya to the infirmary while changing back into his normal human form. Once Lord Akashiya entered the infirmary did Tsukune drop down and enter with a calm expression. When he entered he also took notice of the fact that there were two more people in the room. More importantly one of them was the person who checked himself out at the clothing store earlier today.

The other person was another female that looked at least twenty, had deep crimson hair that reached to the middle of her back, light forest green eyes that held an aura of power and something else, and stood roughly 5' 6". She was wearing a crimson Chinese top that did very well to hide her d-cup bust and wore white Chinese pants with gold trim and the image of a white wolf howling towards the moon on both legs. She was wearing only a single piece of Jewelry which was a necklace with a small sphere on it with what appeared to be a six winged angel in it.

"My goodness Lord Akashiya how in the name of Amaterasu did you receive such a wound?" Asked Kenta as he ran some Hydrogen Peroxide along the wound causing it to foam as it killed the bacteria that were attempting to settle into the wound.

"I was attacked by some sort of reanimated corpse." Said Lord Akashiya before he winced as another wave of pain shot thru his body.

"It looks like this wound won't be able to be healed with your healing ability if anything it looks like the bacteria in the wound is turning it against you. You are going to have to heal the old fashion way. You will need at least three to four weeks of bed rest along with an antibiotic to help fight whatever this infection is. I'm also going to advise that you stay here in the infirmary so we may do daily blood tests so we can tell if the infection is spreading and on how fast it is spreading." Said Kenta as he quickly gauzed up his wound.

"Nel!" Shouted Kenta as the girl appeared right beside him.

"I need you to get an empty blood bag and blood transfusion the empty blood bags are in the second cabinet underneath the sink the blood transfusions are in the small fridge at the end of cabinets and please hurry." Said Kenta as Nel nodded before taking off and passing by Tsukune. As she passed by him she stealthily inserted a scroll into his pocket before continuing with her assigned task.

"Kenta-san will Lord Akashiya be alright?" Asked Tsukune as he finally decided to make his presence known.

"Honestly I have no idea. Unless I had a sample of the corpse's DNA I may not be able to help him anymore than possibly lessening the pain." Said Kenta as he quickly went to work on removing the gaze since they were already coated in Lord Akashiya's blood.

"God damnit Nel where is that blood transfusion!" Shouted Kenta as he quickly pulled out a needle and thread and started to stitch up the wound.

"Don't worry I have it." Said Nel as she reappeared and held out the blood transfusion.

Acting quickly Kenta inserted the needle into Lord Akashiya's left arm and started to pull out some of his blood and direct it into the blood bag. While that one was taking blood the other one was being inserted into his arm to replace the lost blood. Once the bag was full Nel quickly removed it and took it over to the fridge and placed it in there to keep it cool. While Nel and Kenta were busy helping Lord Akashiya Tsukune quietly snuck over to the fridge with four syringes and quickly inserted them and filled them with Lord Akashiya's blood. Once they were full he then placed them into his pockets and snuck into Ria's current area of rest. When he entered he took notice that Mike was standing in there with his hand against Ria's forehead.

Slowly Mike looked up to Tsukune with a forlorn expression before he smiled at Tsukune.

"Hello Tsukune-san how are you on this fine night?" Asked Mike as he removed his hand from Ria's forehead.

"I'm doing well but from what I saw of Lord Akashiya when I entered the infirmary he isn't doing too well." Said Tsukune as he watched Ria.

"Don't worry she is fine. She is just resting inside her mindscape. Now if you excuse me I have to return to work." Said Mike as he walked out of the small curtained off room.

Once Tsukune was certain that Mike was gone he quickly pulled out one of the syringe's and set it down on the floor while he bowed to it.

"I ask for the help of the goddess Amaterasu in my time of need. I ask of you goddess of the moon to purify this blood so I may cure one who is innocent of her crimes. Now that you have heard my plea, give me your sign." Said Tsukune as he watched the blood. After a short while the blood began to bubble inside the syringe before it settled down and remained still. Calmly Tsukune picked up the syringe before he quickly stuck the needle into Ria and injected the blood. Once it was gone he gently removed the needle and watched as Ria's expression changed from relaxation to pain and then relief. Acting quickly least he be caught Tsukune placed his hand on Ria's head and carefully scanned her body for any forms of the nero-toxin. After not finding any he removed his hand and quietly left the room never noticing that Ria was looking at him.

After exiting he took notice of the fact that Kenta and Nel were both sitting down at the counter with their heads on the counter.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Tsukune as he approached them.

"Huh…oh yeah were fine it's just that whatever caused Lord Akashiya's injury an infected it has stopped. It was almost as if his blood was entirely purged of whatever was causing the problems." Said Kenta while Nel nodded in confirmation.

"That…is interesting. Well anyway I'm going to call it a night and I'll see the two of you tomorrow when I come to check on Ria." Said Tsukune as he walked out of the infirmary. Once he was out he quickly dashed off towards Lord and Lady Akashiya's room which wasn't overly difficult since it was the one place where their spiritual energies were the strongest in the whole house hold. Once he was standing outside the door he quickly knocked against the door and patiently waited for a minute. When he didn't receive a response he knocked once more and waited before the door opened showing Lady Akashiya wearing only a light silver robe.

"Tsukune what are you doing here and have you seen my asshole of a husband?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she looked down the hallways.

"Lady Akashiya may I speak to you for a few minutes." Said Tsukune with seriousness written in his posture, face and what he said.

"Of course please come on in." Said Lady Akashiya as she stepped aside.

Silently Tsukune entered as Lady Akashiya shut the door behind him before she flipped a nearby switch flooding the room with light from an old fashion crystal chandelier that had been refurbished so it could be used for electricity. The room itself was rather large with a king sized bed along the north wall. The bed was covered with a crimson comforter and had crimson sheets underneath. Off to the left and right side of the bed were dressers that were most undoubtfully filled with Lord and Lady Akashiya's clothing. The entire right wall was filled with oil paintings of the family members and there was a book in the center that held everyone's name and date of birth. The left wall had a grand fireplace while two red leather chairs faced the fire place and a small oak coffee table could be used for placing down stuff.

"Please follow me Tsukune." Said Lady Akashiya as she lead him towards the grand fireplace and took a seat in one of the chairs and Tsukune did the same.

"Now then care to explain caused you to come to my husband's my room at 1:14 in the morning?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she gave Tsukune a look that clear said that it had better be important.

"I thought it would be best if you heard what my anei found in Lord Akashiya's study…" Started Tsukune before he continued on to tell of the events that lead him up to this point. All the while he was explaining Lady Akashiya's yokai was growing along with her rage.

"And that is everything I have to say." Finished Tsukune as he stared at the enraged pregnant woman.

"Why that no good two timing fuckin shit of and asshole for a husband. How can he do this to me!" Shouted Lady Akashiya as she vented her frustration in any way possible.

"Honestly I have no idea but I do have the cure for your poison." Said Tsukune as he pulled out the second vile of blood and handed it to Lady Akashiya.

"Tsukune I want you to kill my husband as slowly as physically possible understand." Said Lady Akashiya as she jammed the syringe into her arm.

"Of course my Lady." Said Tsukune as he bowed before Lady Akashiya. Once he righted himself he quickly disappeared into his shadow as Lady Akashiya turned off the lights and went to bed. The only remaining sound that followed after was a deep and dark chuckle.

Once Tsukune reappeared he was standing in the infirmary and quickly looked around before he smirked. Once again he was falling thru the darkness in his mind. When he reopened his eyes he calmly looked around before he took notice of Lord Akashiya's spiritual energy. Smiling evilly Tsukune then proceeded to throw a minor illusion over him before he disappeared into the shadows and decided to sit back and watch the show unfold.

(With Lord Akashiya)

Slowly Lord Akashiya breathed in and out while a heart rate monitor monitored his well heart rate. After a few short seconds though he could distinctively hear something scampering across the floor but opted to ignore it. After that he didn't hear the noise again until something screeched loud enough to awaken him from his slumber. When he opened his eyes the first thing that he noticed was a baby that was hanging to the wall with three tentacles coming out of its back with pointed tips that were positioned to attack. Quickly he rolled to the side as the tips shot out of the tentacles and shredded thru the pillow he was on and continued thru to the floor.

Slowly Lord Akashiya looked up at the thing only to have it jump onto his face and have the tentacles relentlessly strike at his back up until he was able to get it off and throw it threw the curtain. Breathing heavily Lord Akashiya silently walked over the down curtain and looked around.

"Okay it's all an illusion. It's not real." Said Lord Akashiya to himself before he turned around to see another one of the walking corpses closing in on him. Acting quickly Lord Akashiya quickly grabbed the down curtain and threw it over the corpse and held it there. Faintly he could hear the creature begging for release but then again he couldn't hear properly with the sheet covering the things mouth. Once the thing went limp he carefully climbed off only to have a needle get him in the neck. Quickly he knocked the needle out of his neck before he turned around and saw another one of those things glaring at him before he succumbed to the darkness.

(With Tsukune)

Tsukune couldn't stop grinning as he watched with satisfaction as Lord Akashiya fought of his illusions. Although he wasn't overly happy when he thought Kenta was one of the creatures so he quickly injected a sedative into his blood.

He then proceeded to get a bucket of water before he dumped it onto Kenta causing him to wake up sputtering out water.

"Man what the hell happened to me?" Asked Kenta as he finally got his bearings straight.

"You were attacked by Lord Akashiya. You're lucky that Lady Akashiya asked for me to come and check on him or else you would have really died." Said Tsukune nonchalantly.

"Well then…*cough*…thank you. Now then if you excuse me I'm going to restrain Lord Akashiya for the rest of the night if you don't mind." Said Kenta as he lifted up Lord Akashiya and dropped him onto his bed. Once he was on his bed in a position that wouldn't cause him pain he then brought out leather straps that held and ancient Kanji on it before he wrapped them securely around Lord Akashiya's wrists, ankles, and waist.

"There that should do it." Said Kenta before he walked back to his bed and fell straight to sleep while Tsukune just stood there.

Once more an evil grin stretched across Tsukune's face as he held his hand over Lord Akashiya's head and then removed after a short while.

"I hope that you enjoyed the preview of what is to happen but until then Sweet dreams Lord Akashiya." Said Tsukune with a low dark chuckle before he disappeared into his shadow and reappeared in his room. Upon reentering his room the first thing he noticed was the fact that Kira and Moka were bonding somewhat.

"I don't get it." Said Moka as she looked at Kira with a confused expression.

"What's not to understand it is simple." Said Kira as she glared at Moka.

"I'm seven years old how the hell am I supposed to know how to play poker." Shouted Moka in defiance while motioning to the cards between them.

"Oh come on Tsukune is seven and he already knows how to play Poker, Black Jack, Slap Jack, Egyptian Rat Trap, and Crazy Eights." Said Kira in retaliation.

"That is Tsukune not me." Retaliated Moka in anger.

"Will the two of you please shut your fuckin mouths." Said Tsukune as he rubbed his head.

"If you haven't heard already Moka your father is in the infirmary from an attack from what he claims was a walking corpse." Said Tsukune as he walked thru their game without much of a care. Once he reached the bed's edge he then promptly fell onto his face and into a deep sleep.

"I don't know about you but I think it would be best to follow Tsukune's example." Said Moka as she pointed to him.

"Agreed." Said Kira as she quickly hopped into the bed in her current day clothing and Moka doing the same.

"Good night Tsukune." Whispered the girls as they fell into a deep sleep.

(With Lord Akashiya)

Nothing. That was all he could see for miles upon miles around him. Occasionally he would catch sight of something moving in the shadows before it would disappear whenever he would attempt to approach it. Finally getting tired of this game of cat and mouse he lunged at the thing once more and proceeded to beat it until it was no longer moving. Once it stopped moving a light illuminated the area in which he stood in and allowed for him to see what exactly he beat to death. Lying there in a pool of blood was his third eldest daughter Moka.

"Why?" Was all she asked before she started to choke on her own blood. After a short while she finally scumed to death.

Almost hesitantly Lord Akashiya set his daughter down on the ground before he stood up and took notice of several black cloaked and hooded figures walking towards him. Altogether there were only six. Slowly each figure raised one of their hands which also raised the cloaks arms up to show bone hands.

"You are guilty. Amaterasu has deemed you worthy of death. Enjoy your last days of life Akashiya." Said all the figures at the same time before their cloaks were blown away showing absolutely nothing in their place.

Lord Akashiya couldn't help but take a step back only to back into something. Without turning around he gently began to feel the object he backed into before he was lifted by the collar of his shirt. He was then forced to turn to the thing only to stare on in absolute horror. Standing before him was his long time friend who was supposedly dead.

"How?" Was all he could manage before he was slugged across the face by his friends fist. Once again he was struck in his stomach several times until he was coughing up blood. After the first few drops of blood he was then released and immediately dropped to his knees hurling out whatever his lunch was before he was kicked in the stomach sending him tumbling across the ground. Once he had his stomach and breathing back under control he then stood up only to receive a fist to the center of his face. He was then left there groaning in pain holding his face until he could no longer feel the pain.

With jittery movements he then stood back up and swayed on his feet for a few seconds before he righted himself and looked around only to notice that he was standing underneath a simple flood light. His daughter's body was nowhere to be seen nor was his best friend.

"Hello Lord Akashiya." Said a voice from behind him causing him to turn around only to see nothing.

"Where are you!" Shouted Lord Akashiya as he continued to turn around.

"Heheheheheh…I am everywhere. I am the shadow that covers the moon and haunts every living beings dreams. I never sleep and you will never have a peaceful dream so long as I live." Chuckled out the voice as it resonated thru Lord Akashiya's skull.

"I demand that you show yourself." Shouted Lord Akashiya although with far less force than his earlier shout.

"Very well." Said the voice lowly before something began to come out from the shadows in front of Lord Akashiya. Every second that it steeped closer more of it could be made out until it could clearly be made out.

"Impossible." Whispered Lord Akashiya as he grew paler at the person in front of him. For the person in front of him was himself.

"What's the matter you look as if you have just seen a ghost." Said his other self not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"Thi-this is-isn't po-po-possible!" Shouted Lord Akashiya in defiance as he backed away while his other self stalked foreword.

"Oh but it is." Said his other self while he motioned for something.

Lord Akashiya not willing to take any chances attempted to run off into the shadows only to wind up back in the same place only this time there were two more of him standing with the other him.

"Get him." Was all his other half said before the other two rushed Lord Akashiya and held him down without any problems. Almost deliberately his other half walked slowly towards him while pulling a sword out and stood before Lord Akashiya.

"You are guilty." Was all his other half said before he brought the blade down through the air.

Dreading the reality he was facing Lord Akashiya closed his eyes and waited for the blade to severe his head from his body but the pain never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to seeing a pure white ceiling with the sound of beeping coming off to his right.

"Wha-" Started Lord Akashiya as he looked around but was limited by restraints.

"Whew I'm safe." Sighed Lord Akashiya as he physically relaxed into the infirmary mattress no matter how uncomfortable it was. After a short while a nurse walked in and released his restraints before she walked out leaving Lord Akashiya alone.

Calmly Lord Akashiya got out of the bed and walked out as well only to reenter the same shadowed area that he was in previously.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You changed the playing field." Said the same voice that he came to know as his other half's come from behind him. Quickly he turned around and landed a solid punch to his other half's face sending him flying into the shadows. Shortly after some of the surrounding shadows lifted showing his other half rolling on the ground holding his face in pain.

Deciding to finish this quickly Lord Akashiya started to run towards his other half before he jumped into the air and descended towards his other half. When he was half way down thru the air he quickly brought his leg up and slammed it into his other half's face. He held a satisfied smile as he heard the skull of his other half being crushed underneath his foot before he jumped off. Shortly after his other half disappeared into black dust and the world suddenly brightened. When the light had died down he was facing a pure white ceiling with the sound of beeping coming from his left.

Slowly a groan came from his mouth. Slowly he attempted to move his body only to find he couldn't because of restraints on his wrists, ankles, and waist.

"Great just great." Said Lord Akashiya with his left eye twitching before he heard people talking.

"I'm proud to say that your daughter and husband have both made and excellent recovery. They will both be able to be released sometime this afternoon." Said the doctor or at least who Lord Akashiya assumed to be the doctor.

"That is good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my third eldest off." Said Lady Akashiya as she stopped short of the curtain.

"Very well then and I will see you shortly for your check up." Responded the doctor as Lady Akashiya nodded before she walked away. The doctor then walked into the room looking over a clip board and took notice of Lord Akashiya being awake.

"Ah…Lord Akashiya I glad to see that you are awake. How did you sleep?" Asked the doctor as he folded the clip board over his chest.

"I slept fine. What I would like to know is why I'm being restrained?" Asked Lord Akashiya as he attempted to keep his anger in check.

"Ah…yes well…um…you sort of attacked me last night." Said the doctor hesitantly.

(With Lady Akashiya)

Silently Lady Akashiya was walking away from the infirmary when she had to stop when she heard someone shout, "I DID WHAT!". With a raised eyebrow she turned to the infirmary before shaking her head and walking off. A short distance away a shadow portal opened up right next to her and Tsukune walked out.

"I take that you have informed the girls that they will be going on their training trip earlier than anticipated." Said Lady Akashiya as she and Tsukune walked down the hallway.

"I have and they are ecstatic. Before they leave the castle though I will mark them with a tracking seal along with a transport seal. So that way we will know where they are at all times." Said Tsukune as he continued to walk with Lady Akashiya pondering about the seals.

"What about the transport seal?" Asked Lady Akashiya after a short while.

"That seal will be in place so that if they come to close to the castle it will become coated in mist and they will wind up in a new part of the forest below. The only time that seal will deactivate will be in five years from today." Said Tsukune calmly while Lady Akashiya looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What about my daughter because in case if you have forgotten we vampire's have a natural weakness to water." Said Lady Akashiya while Tsukune looked indifferent.

"It shouldn't matter I had to go thru this same training I grew strong enough to the point that I could no longer be affected by my weakness's. If they can survive this they will be stronger. If they survive and defeat their respective weakness's it will carry over to their children. Do you truly think that this is no longer necessary?" Asked Tsukune as he stopped and turned to Lady Akashiya.

"What about food, water, and other necessities that are required for life." Said Lady Akashiya not fully giving into Tsukune's words.

"The forest is filled with animals both dangerous and docile. Besides if you keep sheltering your daughter she will never grow. My parents stopped sheltering me when I came old enough to find my own meals but even still I ate with them knowing that it would raise questions. Besides once Moka returns she will be at least twelve and prepared for my training." Said Tsukune as he blocked Lady Akashiya from walking any further.

"You need to trust me." Said Tsukune as he looked directly into Lady Akashiya's crimson orbs.

"Very well." Was all that Lady Akashiya said before Tsukune walked out of the way and continued forward. When they reached the main doors they were greeted with the sight of both Moka and Kira wearing nothing more than a pair of blue jeans and white T-shirts.

"Good I see that you are ready so with further ado lets get going." Said Tsukune as he grabbed both girls by the shoulders and disappeared into his shadow.

(?)

When the group reappeared they were standing at the edge of a lake roughly twenty miles away from the Akashiya castle. Slowly the girls looked around in awe of the beauty. Everywhere they looked they could clearly see life.

"Tsukune this place is absolutely amazing." Said Moka as she starred in awe. When she didn't receive a response she turned around only to see a gentle wind blowing by.

"Um…Kira we have a problem." Said Moka as she grabbed Kira's clothing and pulled on it.

"What." Said Kira as she turned around only to see that Tsukune wasn't there.

"TSUKUNE AONO! WHERE IN THE FUCKING NAME OF HELL ARE YOU, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Shouted Kira at the top of her lungs scaring away the birds in the vicinity.

"Umm…Kira maybe this is the special training we're to receive." Suggested Moka only to cringe away in fear as Kira looked at her with murder in her eyes. Kira then grabbed Moka and started to run as fast as she could towards the Akashiya house hold.

(Five hours later)

"Kira are you alright?" Asked Moka as she looked at Kira who was huffing trying to regain her lost breath.

"I'm fine…huff…but Tsukune…huff…sure as hell…huff…won't be…huff…when I'm done with him…huff huff…" Huffed out Kira as she looked at the Akashiya castle only two miles away from their current position.

"Now come on." Said Kira after she finally regained her breath and started to jog towards the castle with Moka following after. After a short while a fog began to form in front of them completely obscuring their vision until it was so thick that they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. Luckily the fog didn't last long until it had disappeared and they were standing in front of the lake Tsukune brought them to.

"Wha… How is this possible?" Asked Moka in shock as she looked around before she took notice of a scroll. Calmly she approached the scroll and picked up before she started to read it and with every sentence she read the more she began to realize what happened.

"Uh…Kira you're going to want to look at this." Said Moka as she held the scroll out to Kira.

Quickly Kira swiped the scroll from Moka's hands and began to read it and she too began to understand what was going on.

"Tsukune if you can hear me then head this warning once I get back I'm going to turn you into dust!" Shouted Kira before she tossed the scroll into the water and grabbed Moka by her wrist and headed off into the forest. With elegance and grace of a cat she leaped thru the trees until she found a small clearing with a cave.

"Moka that will be our home for the next five years. Well nap for now since I don't have much energy right now and once I'm back and one hundred percent well head out and look for dinner." Said Kira as she approached the cave and entered it with Moka following behind closely. Once they entered the cave Kira immediately laid down and fell asleep while Moka did the same.

(With Tsukune)

Currently Tsukune was walking thru the many corridors that stretched thru the castle occasionally looking at the art work and detail placed into some of the pieces of art that lined the corridors. While he was doing that he was also taking note of the number of possible escape routes that Lord Akashiya could take when he decided to hunt him once more.

'With the girls out of the way I'll have an easier time torturing Lord Akashiya and bring his death but I also know that when they get back they pound me into the ground. Oh well it's what I get for doing what I did to them.' Thought Tsukune as he stopped in front of a window and looked out towards the forest.

"May Amaterasu-dono guide and protect you." Whispered Tsukune before he continued along his walk while pulling out a small note book and looking over the parts for the cycles he planned on making.

"I think now would be the best time to start this project." Said Tsukune with a smile before he took off running towards the garage.

(With Lord Akashiya)

"Everything seems to be in order you're free to go Lord Akashiya." Said Kenta as he looked over the results.

The only sign that showed Lord Akashiya hearing him was a grunt before he got out of bed intending to search the entire castle for the thing that attacked him.

(With Lady Akashiya)

"It's hard to believe that this room will be uninhabited by any form of life for five years." Said Lady Akashiya as she stood outside of Moka's room.

"Moka will also miss five birthdays but maybe I can ask Tsukune if he would allow for me to send Moka gifts on her birthday." Said Lady Akashiya as she walked away from Moka's door.

"I don't see why he wouldn't if anything he may also do the same thing." Said Kyouko as she walked beside Lady Akashiya.

"You're right I'll ask him." Said Lady Akashiya with a smile.

"Very well. Now then if you'll excuse me I have some other work to get done." Said Kyouko as she disappeared into her own shadow.

Silently Lady Akashiya smiled before she took off hoping to find Tsukune

(With Tsukune)

With speed and dexterity that would leave a gymnast green with envy Tsukune jumped from wall to wall before he would run along it and continue up to the ceiling before he would jump down. He would then land with the grace of a cat before he would begin running once more. It wasn't long before he skidded around a corner and ran forward only to run into something.

"Oye…watch where you're going will ya." Said Tsukune as he got back up before he took notice of it being Lord Akashiya.

"Oh Lord Akashiya I'm terribly sorry." Said Tsukune as he helped Lord Akashiya back to his feet.

"Don't worry about it. I was looking for something anyway so you would have ran into me although it may have not been literally." Said Lord Akashiya as he dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this meeting short but I have something's that I need to take care of. So until then I wish you a good day and hunt Lord Akashiya." Said Tsukune as he bowed to Lord Akashiya before he took off once more.

(With Lady Akashiya)

Lowly Lady Akashiya hummed a nameless tune as she wondered the corridors looking for Tsukune. It wasn't long before she began to sing some lyrics that came to her from deep within her mind.

Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare o chita kagayaku omae

Ikuoko no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka konoko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni kisu o" Lightly sung Lady Akashiya as a piano could be heard faintly in the background. Slowly the atmosphere around her began to change as well but she never took notice of it as she remained in muted silence waiting to continue as she walked.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to

Ukabu fukurami itsohii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare o chita kagayaku omae

Ikuoko no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka konoko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni kisu o

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka konoko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni kisu o" Lightly finished singing Lady Akashiya as she walked along the corridors before she stopped and just in time as Tsukune came barreling out of a side corridor. Acting quickly Lady Akashiya grabbed him by his shirt collar stopping him in his tracks.

"Hello Tsukune." Said Lady Akashiya as she set him back down onto the ground.

"Hello Lady Akashiya. How may I help you?" Asked Tsukune as he stood up.

"I want to talk with you if you don't mind." Said Lady Akashiya as she motioned for Tsukune to start walking.

"Very well what is it you would like to talk about?" Asked Tsukune with curiosity burning deep within his eyes.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if we could send gifts to Moka and Kira whenever they have a birthday." Said Lady Akashiya as they walked along thru the corridors.

"I don't see why not but it would have to be something practical that they could and would use or you could always just wait until they come back and take them on a shopping trip." Said Tsukune as he looked at Lady Akashiya.

"Good idea but what should I send them I stick to gifts?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she prompted for Tsukune to continue.

"Well matches, clothing for cold weather, knives, and other survival gear would be good for them, but I still think that the shopping trip would be better." Said Tsukune while Lady Akashiya nodded her head.

"Thank you Tsukune now by the look in your eyes you want to ask me something." Said Lady Akashiya with a knowing grin while Tsukune smiled.

"Yeah I do. I was wondering if…"

(With Moka and Kira)

Slowly Moka felt something pushing her before she turned in her sleep while releasing a yawn.

"Kira it's too early to be up wake me up in another five…yawn…minutes." Said Moka still asleep while she pressed the offending object off of her. It wasn't long before she was once again being pushed in her sleep and she pushed back against the thing only to feel that it was wet and soft. Slowly she gave it an experimental squeeze before she followed the path of the nose and felt it give way to something soft. Hesitantly she opened her eyes only to come face to face with a black bear.

'Okay this isn't real.' Thought Moka before the bear growled in her face.

'Defiantly real.' Thought Moka in a panic as she backed away from the bear only to have the bear follow her. Slowly it leaned in and took a quick sniff of her before it backed away. Silently Moka sat there shaking in fear as the bear walked off towards Kira and started to sniff around her. Slowly she watched the bear lift its paw before it started to bring it down.

"NO!" Shouted Moka as she tackled the bear away from Kira just as she woke up. When she turned to Moka she was brought to the sight of the month. Moka was laying on the bears back and holding it in a choke hold. She then proceeded to watch as Moka removed a large patch of pair from the bear's neck before Moka plunged her fangs into the bear's skin. Silently Kira sat there watching as Moka drained the bear dry before she released it and it fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Acting quickly least she miss a free meal Kira immediately jumped on the bear while her hands were coated with the surrounding shadows and plunged it into the bear's heart. Slowly she began to tug and pull against the spirit before she had to resort to brute force and successfully pulled it out. Calmly she held it in her hand before she swallowed it whole and released a loud belch after.

"Uh…excuse me." Said Kira as Moka looked at her completely disgusted yet at the same time amused. Finally the amusement won out and she started laughing out loud.

"hahaha…yo-your fa…hahaha…face is hys…hahaha…hysterical…hahaha…" Laughed out Moka as she held her stomach. It didn't take long before Kira was laughing along with Moka. After a short while and a few extra giggles and laughs they finally calmed down.

"Well now that we know that this cave is or was inhabited by the bear we are going to have to be more careful about the places that we chose to sleep in." Said Kira as she looked over to the bear's corpse.

"Now then what to do with it?" Asked Moka as she too looked at the corpse before she got an idea.

"I know we will need some form of meat and since there are wild animals all around we can drain them of blood before you remove their spirit. We can then eat the meat that is salvageable and use the pelts as a form of clothing for the colder months." Said Moka with some minor joy.

"Hm…I don't know if I should call you crazy for suggesting such an act of a genius or a genius for suggesting such an act." Said Kira as she looked between Moka and the bear.

"Well then let's get started. Um…what do we do first?" Asked Moka as she looked at Kira perplexed.

Slowly Kira could do nothing but sigh in defeat before heading off onto a rather long and detailed instructions for skinning animals, how to tell good meat from bad, and how to clean animal pelts.

(With Tsukune)

"…and that is what my proposition is. You can either accept it or decline my offer the choice is yours." Said Tsukune as they continued on their walk before they stopped in front of the underground garage.

"You introduce an interesting proposition and I'm willing to agree so long as when you and Moka reach fifteen you attend Yokai Academy. Do we have a deal?" Asked Lady Akashiya as she held her hand out to Tsukune.

"Of course my Lady." Said Tsukune as he shook her hand and gave her his small notebook.

"Inside the notebook you will find a list of brand name parts I will need at least six of every kind ordered mostly if we need to complete special repairs on short notice." Said Tsukune as he released the notebook.

"Of course Tsukune you have my word. I will inform you when the pieces that you have requested arrive until then try not to have too much fun." Said Lady Akashiya with a smile before she started to walk off leaving Tsukune standing before his destination.

"Of course Lady Akashiya." Said Tsukune with a smile before he entered the garage. When he entered the garage he couldn't help but inhale deeply and allow for the scent of oil, dirt, and grim to fill his senses before he released it slowly enjoying it similar to a fine wine. After that he quickly looked around. The garage was rather large and could possibly hold two buses stacked on top of one another and still have room for half a bus on top while you could possibly fit three buses bumper to bumper hot dog style. There were six work stations and only one held a car while another was specifically designed for a limo. Hanging on the walls were several different wrenches, screwdrivers, and extra parts.

"I'm so going to enjoy living here." Said Tsukune as he started to walk and examine the cars. The only car that was being worked on was a midnight black Mercedes. Currently the hood was open showing that the engine had been removed. The entire inside was completely torn to shreds.

"Whose ever car this is needs a lot of work." Said Tsukune as he looked over the rest of the car only to see that the rear axel was nearly rusted thru while the front axel was cracked. Three of the four tires had several holes in them and were completely deflated while the fourth was completely gone.

"Yep a whole shit load of spit shine along with elbow grease to fix this death trap." Said Tsukune as he continued to look over the car and taking mental calculations on the amount of cash it would take to repair it. He of course never took notice of his shadow disappearing.

(With Lord Akashiya)

With trained movements of a hunter Lord Akashiya stalked thru the hallways of his home hoping to find some form of sign of the thing that attacked him. Just as he was about to give up he took notice of something moving off to his right before following after it and coming face to face with a dead end with eleven doorways on both the right and left side of the hallway perfectly crossing from one side to the other.

"How the hell did I miss this hallway?" Asked Lord Akashiya out loud while he rubbed his head in confusion before he took notice of the furthest door closing shut.

AN: Begin playing the Benny Hill Theme.

"Ah hah got you." Said Lord Akashiya as he opened the door and entered the room only to appear out of the door in the center of the left column.

'Wha that can't be right.' Thought Lord Akashiya as he reentered the door and wound up coming out of the middle door on the right side. He then noticed the thing that attacked him enter the second door on the right side and swiftly pursued it and appeared outside the fourth door on the left side. Quickly he ran off towards the door across the way while the creature took the first doorways. Calmly Lord Akashiya opened the doorway he came out of before he ran after the closing door and shut it behind him only to be all the way at the end on the left side.

Quickly he moved so he was standing in the center of the hallway and looked around before hearing the door three down on his right open up and the creature stick its head out. Once it took notice of Lord Akashiya it quickly reentered the door and closed it behind itself before Lord Akashiya could get there. With vigor Lord Akashiya quickly went after the creature and attempted to open the door only to not get it open.

Angrily he shook the handle until the door fell on top of him draw bridge style and the other door doing the same thing. The next thing that happened was a train came thru and continued thru the doorways until it completely disappeared and the doors pulled back up. Slowly the ninth door opened while the creature's head stuck out along with Lord Akashiya's over its and looked left and right before pulling back in and shutting the door. When they came out they were standing right across from one another.

"Now I got you!" Shouted Lord Akashiya as he jumped at the creature only to pass straight thru it and into the door. When he exited the same doorway he was suddenly assaulted by a large amount of hot air. Calmly Lord Akashiya looked around only to realize too lately that he was in the private bath houses for the female servants. Even worse was the fact that nearly every single female servant other than Kyouko was in there.

'Maybe I can sneak out of here quietly.' Thought Lord Akashiya as he opened the door only for it to squeak loudly.

"PERVERT!" Shouted all the servants as they scampered around the bath house pulling out hidden weapons. Let's just say that Lord Akashiya didn't get out of this one without any scars.

(With the Girls)

"Okay do you understand now." Said Kira as she finished with the demonstration on the bear.

"Yep but who gets the pelt?" Asked Moka as she looked at the bear pelt then Kira.

"It's yours since you killed it. Besides this was only a young bear cub I want the mother bear." Said Kira as she walked out of the cave while Moka grabbed the pelt and followed after.

When Moka got out the first thing that she realized was the fact that it was late in the afternoon and the sun was already beginning to set. Slowly she looked around and took notice of something moving thru the forest before it came out into the clearing. Walking slowly into the clearing was a bear roughly twice the size of the one she had killed earlier.

"Well this is bull shit." Said Moka as she set the pelt down and walked away from it. All the while she never removed her eyes from the bear. With a calculating gaze Moka watched the bear move closer to her before stopping and take a deep sniff of the air. The bear then looked around before it once more looked at Moka and released a terrifying roar that turned into a roar of pain when a shadow spike rose up from underneath it and impaled it. Defiantly the bear struggled against its death before it stilled and its two life forces took two different paths. It's spirit rose to the top of the spike while its blood flowed down the spike to the earth. Slowly some of the shadows created a clawed hand over the spirit orb before the spike shattered.

With a low thump the body of the bear landed on the ground while Kira stood atop of it with the bears soul in her left hand raised to the sky. Almost tenderly Kira brought the soul to the front of her face before she slowly licked it, Moka could almost swear she saw the soul shutter at this action. Kira then deftly swallowed the soul whole. Once she swallowed the soul she then lightly cleaned her fingers before she ran her tongue along her lips.

"That one was far better than that child bears soul." Said Kira with a content sigh after a short while. She then got off the bear corpse and dragged it back towards the forest edge, grabbed a long thick green vine, and quickly tied it to the bears legs. She then took the vine and threw it over a thick and sturdy tree branch and gave a strong heave pulling the bears corpse up so it looked like it was nearly doing a handstand or in its case a shoulder stand.

"You know I could use...grunt...some help here." Said Kira as she attempted to pull the vine once more only for it to not budge. Just shrugging her shoulders Moka walked over to Kira and grabbed the vine and gave a nod to Kira.

"Okay on the count of three we pull. One...Two...Three." Stated Kira as they both pulled on the vine raising the corpse two feet into the air.

"Once more. One...two...three." Said Kira once more as they pulled on the vine pulling the bears corpse up another three feet. Knowing that would do for now Kira slowly walked towards the tree's trunk and ran around it twice with the vine and pulled it taut before tying it off. Once the vine was tied Kira quickly looked over her knot for any signs of possible fraying, the possibility of it coming undone, or Kami forbid that the vine would fray and come undone.

After a short while she nodded in approval before she turned around to see that Moka was gone.

'Oh shit where did she go?' Thought Kira as she freaked out looking everywhere for the young vampire until she took notice of the vine moving every now and then. Slowly she followed the movements until she saw Moka pulling herself along the vine before she climbed down and gripped the bears fur.

"MOKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING!" Shouted Kira as she watched Moka loose her grip and pull out a good sized chunk of fur. Moka just looked at the fur and tossed it to the ground and allowed her fangs to come out. Moka then bit straight threw the bears flesh and started allow the bears blood to flow into her waiting mouth. She proceeded to suck down the blood with gusto until she couldn't pull anymore out and removed herself from the bears corpse. Not wasting a second she then let go of the bear and fell head first towards the ground and landed on her hands. She then proceeded to do a back flip and landed perfectly on her feet and turned her head towards Kira.

"I was still hungry." Was Moka's reply before she started to walk into the forest leaving Kira standing there just staring at her. It didn't take her long to break out of her revere and follow after.

(With Tsukune)

"Son of a Bitch!" Shouted Tsukune as he coughed while waving his hand in the air dispersing the smoke that clung to him.

"That muffler definitely needs to go." Said Tsukune as he coughed the rest of the smog out of his lungs.

"Tsukune what are you doing here?" Asked Kyouko as she walked into the room wearing a white shirt, blue overalls and had her hair done up into a bun.

"I was just...ah...looking for the garage since I'll be having a special project to work on in a few weeks." Said Tsukune as he kicked the car he was looking at. For a few seconds he remained there having his foot connected to the car before he released a yell and started to hop around on one foot while his hands held his other foot and muttered curses.

Kyouko on the other hand was out right laughing at him and laughed even harder when Tsukune jumped and hit his head on the open front hood of the car and fell into the front hood with the cover sealing shut over him. While Kyouko continued to laugh Tsukune was throwing his whole weight against the hood and got it open and fell out onto the floor.

"By Kami...hahahaha...y-you should be-become a...hahahaha...comedian...hahaha..." Laughed out Kyouko while Tsukune just glared at her even if it was only half hearted. It didn't take long before Tsukune was laughing with her and walked over to her. Tsukune then hit her upside the head with his fist causing Kyouko to stop laughing and Tsukune to get hit in return stopping his own laughing.

"So Kyouko any particular reason why you're down here?" Asked Tsukune after the pain in his head faded.

"Yeah I came to work on the car you had so much fun with." Stated Kyouko as she said fun in a teasing way.

"Oh Shizuka." Said Tsukune in retaliation just as his shadow realigned itself with his body.

"Oh that is just rich." Said Tsukune with an impish grin on his face.

"What?" Asked Kyouko as she looked at her cousin.

"Anei was able to get Lord Akashiya to enter the Female side of the servant's hot springs and he was getting beaten up when anei left him. No telling what sort of damage he'll have after this." Said Tsukune as he chuckled while Kyouko just punched his shadow.

"Anyway want any help with the car?" Asked Tsukune as he motioned towards it.

"Sure." Said Kyouko as she walked towards one of the many work benches' in the garage where an engine laid completely taken apart. That although wasn't the only thing on the bench as there were several other car parts on the bench and underneath.

"Yep I was right although I think I misestimated the amount of spit shine and elbow grease. We aren't going to need a shit load were going to need at least three if not four along with six lucky fairies." Said Tsukune as he walked over ready to help.

(With Moka and Kira)

"Okay Moka what gives I've been following you for the past three minutes. Where exactly are we going?" Asked Kira with irritation as she followed Moka until they stopped abruptly. Kira of course wasn't paying attention and bumped into Moka and fell on top of her.

"Sorry Moka." Said Kira as she quickly got off of Moka and helped her to her feet before she started to look around. It wasn't long before Moka was running off into the forest once more and Kira followed behind intent upon finding out what the hell was wrong with Moka. As they continued thru the forest they were able to begin hearing the sound of running water until they came across an above ground clear water river. All around the river were animals that ranged from small squirrels to a full grown bear.

"Moka have I ever told you that you are an absolute genius?" Asked Kira as she looked out upon the clearing with a smile.

"No but I think that I'll like it." Said Moka as she stared at all the different animals. Moka could distinctively hear each and every single animals heart beat pumping their bodies with their life fluid. Moka couldn't help but salivate at the feeling while Kira slowly scooted away from her knowing full well that if Moka drained her then there was no way in hell that even Amateratsu-dono could resurrect her from death.

* * *

AND CUT!

Okay that is the most that I'm able to write since I have school starting this Wenseday, August 11. Although do not fear I will not stop typing or writing. Now then I had better get to reviews before I hit my limit on words.

**Dark Boy of Wonders:** not a bad story tsukunes only 7 and hes kickin ass and takein names make more

**ITD:** Trust me I will add more onto this story and won't stop until I finish the story.

YOSH GAI-SENSEI THIS MANS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND SUNS!

YOSH LEE WE WILL MATCH HIS PASSION BY RUNNING TWO HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA WITH THREE THOUSAND MORE POUNDS ADDED TO OUR WEIGHTS, IF WE CAN'T DO THAT THEN WE SHALL...

GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IN THE WRONG STORY YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP PIECES OF SHIT THAT DOESN'T DESERVE THE LIFE YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN! *Writer shouts as he throws the two out a window in his mind*

Sorry no control of other personalities that exsist within my mind.

**GrrDraxion:** Well, that was entertaining, but isn't it just a bit early to be assassinating Moka's dad? I figured that would be something to take place sometime after their training concludes, but hopefully there is no set time for something like that. Of course, knowing THIS Tsukune, he'd be likely to capture, torture, and interrogate Mr. Akashiya for information before just simply ripping the rest of it from his mind directly, then take his soul and simply reanimate his body like a puppet himself, or using another soul to secure the family's safety and keep the masses ignorant of anything suspicious. Though, I'm sure that because Lord Akashiya knows about, and has seen what Tsukune can do thus far, maybe he'd be just a bit more on his best behavior when not being watched. At the very least, all the necessary issues should be dealt with with a smile while there is still peace in the household for the time being.

Though, I'm not sure if this was an error or something else, but I noted this line seemed a bit off: 'There is no doubt that in my heart that it is my husband that will be killed. Weather it be by my hand, Tsukune's, or Kira's it will not matter just so long as the killing isn't noticed by anyone else.' Thought Kyouko with a grim face...

Anyway, other minor errors aside, good work, and I hope to read chapter 6 soon.

**ITD: **Okay you are right Lord Akashiya will die at a later time but that doesn't mean that I won't fuck with him mentally and physically. You're right that was an error that I will have to correct at some point hopefully I'll get it fixed tonight. I also hope you along with the other readers enjoyed this chapter.

**Cooly:** I like the idea of a sexy woman giving her prepubescent son a good spanking. Will Lady Akashiya be spanking Tsukune anytime soon?

**ITD:** ...Are you high on something?*Twitch*

**quinn fitzgerald:** i like the story... the cliffhanger really makes me think Tsunuke is either going to kill someone he is close to or the person who is attacking is his target.

is this going to lead to the Youkai Academy, if it did i think it would get veerrryyyy interesting (based off how well you have done the story far [which is very very well done])

i hope unlike 90% of R/V stories this one actually gets finished, it is one of the better ones i have read.

thank you for making good story that looks like it gonna keep getting updates

:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**ITD:** Okay yes this will lead up to Yokai Academy can't be considered a Rosario Vampire story without the famous/infamous Academy. I also have no intention to stop writing. I may place the story on pause if I have some major testing going on but that will possibly the most major thing that you will see from me.

**Cooly:** Get off your ass and get working on Chapter 6. I demand a double-sex scene in which Kira and Kyoko corner Tsukune and ride him like a horse. I'm talkin' child rape, mon!

**ITD:** Once more I ask if you are high and two what the fucking hell. I already killed the kids parents put him thru mental trama and you want me to have him raped! I swear that's all that you humans care about sure I wouldn't mind but that is pushing my boundaries a tad bit. SO in the mean time just sit there and wait until I get there.

ONLY WARNING YOU WILL GET!

**pyromania101:** You'd probably get more reviews if you wrote more. This has a lot of potential: don't let it go to waste!

**ITD:** Okay i write three, count them, three stories right know so don't you dare tell me that I don't type enough. Second thank you for telling me that my story has potential and do you have classes open for future pyro's? *Writer is smiling happily at thought.*

**Delaas6:** Damn it, man! Update now!

**ITD:** Give me time please like I mentioned before i'm working on three stories so if you need to go look at them to help you get thru this.

WEll that was all the reviews the next chapter will focus around Moka and Kira's training while the chapter after will focus on what is happing around Tsukune durning the five year absence of Moka and Kira. I think that is everything that I want to mention for now. Oh I did forget something the poll on my profile will be closing in roughly a mounth at best when I finish the fifth chapter of ROTFA V.2.

This chapter is 34 pages long and has 15,263 words.


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings Ch. 7

Okay here is the next chapter sadly it is far shorter than I had hoped but maybe that was because of other issues happening, not finding ideas or other shit in my damn holy life but don't fret I will eventually have a flashback showing the details of their five years out in the wilderness on the eigth chapter. I was also debating on weather to include Tsukune's chapter in but I decided not to since that one will be more focused on what he's doing to Lord Akashia and other bullshit that will be happening. Anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Silently Moka and Kira sat in the cave that they had found earlier that morning. Moka was busy listening and watching as Kira demonstrated and explained the process of making a fire as Moka ran her hands thru her bear pelt.

"Now the most important thing to remember is that fire is dangerous and can seriously harm someone unless they are being watched or instructed on how to do so. Always wear a short sleeve shirt made of 100 percent cotton and the same if you are going to wear a long sleeve shirt." Explained Kira as she rubbed two sticks together. After a few short minutes of this a small spark ignited causing Kira to shout with success. Kira then gently covered the spark with dry leaves and sticks before gently blowing on the spark causing it to ignite the dry leaves. The second the fire was ignited Kira jumped up in success and danced around the fire.

Moka couldn't help but lightly laugh at Kira's dancing and the fire also seemed to be amused as it burned hotter.

"Kira...are you usually this happy after creating a fire or is it just because this is the first time you created a fire without Tsukune around?" Asked Moka as she continued to laugh at Kira's antics.

"No...I've made plenty of fires without Tsukune around and I'm not always this happy after making a fire. This is just the first time that I've made a fire without setting something else on fire." Said Kira as she looked at Moka in embarrassment and minor rage.

"Uh...Kira your pants are on fire." Said Moka as she pointed to Kira's left thigh.

"Oh...Moka that isn't going to work. Do you smell burning flesh?" Asked Kira as she took a few experimental sniffs of the air and looked around. After a short while she began to notice that her left thigh felt slightly warmer than her right one and quickly patted her pant leg. The second she did that she felt a searing pain go thru her hand and left thigh. Quickly Kira pulled her hand up to her face to see that it was a deep corrosive black with spider web cracks stretching across her hand. Shaking in feat Kira quickly stripped of her pants and panties for a good measure and inspected her left thigh. Her entire upper thigh was the same corrosive black like her hand and the spider web cracks stretched to be half way around her leg.

"Kira are you alright?" Asked Moka as she looked at Kira in concern.

"No I'm not." Said Kira as she sucked in breath through her clenched teeth as pain throbbed thru her hand and left thigh.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Asked Moka as she set everything down.

"Yeah you can take me to the river that we found earlier." Said Kira as she attempted to walk out of the cave only to collapse from the pain.

"Kira!" Shouted Moka as she ran up to Kira and knelt beside her. Moka then attempted to help Kira back up but had her hand gently slapped away.

"Ugh...I won't be held down by my pain." Said Kira thru clenched teeth as she slowly stood back and started to walk out of the cave with a minor limp. She nearly fell down two more times before she caught herself and continued onward.

Moka just watched sadly before she walked up to Kira and grabbed her by her waist. She then took off running into the forest making certain to watch for any low hanging branches so that Kira wouldn't get injured anymore than what was necessary. Moka was of course wise enough to ignore Kira's protest as she ran until she stopped in front of the river. Moka then set Kira down gently onto the ground and wisely backed away.

Silently Kira glared at Moka but couldn't hold it as another wave of pain flashed thru her mind. All she could then focus on was the pain and the sound of the water flowing thru the clearing as she turned towards the river. Somewhere in her mind Kira was thanking Moka for bringing her so close to the river as she gently crawled in keeping a hold on the shore with her good hand.

Silently Moka just watched as the water that flowed away from Kira changed from a pure see thru white into the same corruptive black that was on her hand and left thigh. After a short while Kira gently pulled herself out of the river and gave her burns a look over. The skin was lightly charred but the major portion of the marking was gone causing Kira to sigh in relief.

"Come on Moka let's get back to the cave." Said Kira as she slowly stood up and lightly stretched her leg to make certain that it would hold her weight. She then just for the fun of it hopped on each leg before nodding in satisfaction and started to walk off with Moka following after.

As they both walked thru the forest they couldn't help but enjoy the silence that was only broken by the occasional chirping of a cricket or the chirping of a cicada. Shortly after the wind began to pick up causing the crickets and cicadas to stop their symphony of sounds as the moon became overcome by the clouds. A few minutes later a crack of thunder resonated across the sky which was then promptly followed by a flash of lightning lighting up the night sky.

Moka was slightly trembling as she nervously looked around her for anywhere to hide knowing full well what would happen.

"Hey Moka you okay?" Asked Kira as she looked at Moka who just lightly nodded placing a brave front on.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Asked Moka as she looked at Kira in mild confusion.

"Of no particular reason." Said Kira as she continued to walk off while Moka followed after watching the sky. As they continued along the thunder and lightning began to grow louder and brighter as the storm rolled in turning the sky into a sea of rolling black clouds that crashed against one another. Shortly after the wind picked up as well whipping both Moka's and Kira's hair around them and faintly they both could hear someone or something laughing at them.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Moka as she looked at Kira questionably who just looked around.

"Yeah I did. It was most undoubtfully a wind spirit. You don't really need to worry about them too often. They are rather well know to play with people but not overly injure them without cause or a good reason." Said Kira as she walked forward with Moka following after.

"What of the other element spirits?" Asked Moka as she continued to follow Kira while keeping a monitoring glance on the sky.

"Well fire spirits are rather easy to anger and devilish pranksters, Water spirits are healers that prefer working in the shadows, Earth spirits are rather understanding and usually keep humans in check, Lightning spirits are similar to fire spirits but don't anger easily, Shadow spirits are rather gloomy and prefer to be left alone, light spirits are bubbly and happy all the damn time and enjoy being around people, and then the Gray spirits are neutral and don't usually give a shit about anything unless in concerns them." Said Kira before she stopped an looked into the sky to see it starting to drizzle.

"Ah shit..." muttered Kira as she stomped forward on the dry land while Moka ran clearly passing her before disappearing from Kira's sight. "Ah shit...MOKA WAIT!" Shouted Kira as she stood still as the rain began to fall even harder. Not wanting to risk catching the common cold she followed after Moka. As she ran through the rain it became even harder to distinguish trees, shrubs, rocks, and several other things as he hair covered her eyes. It wasn't long before she tripped over something. Fearing the worst she turned back and saw Moka laying on the ground soaking wet.

"Shit..." Whispered Kira as she approached Moka's prone form. When she attempted to get close to Moka she was prevented by a water spear shooting out of the ground in front of her. Now normally she would gladly run to help someone but the thing was that this water spear was pitch black.

"Double shit a rouge water spirit." Growled out Kira as another spear of black water rose from the ground near a puddle close to Moka. Quickly thinking Kira ran towards Moka only to be blasted back by a swirling vortex of water. With a silent thud she landed on the ground before she lightly skidded back because of the wet ground. After a few seconds she finally stopped after hitting her head rather hard on a few rocks and a tree trunk. Groaning in pain she slowly stood up while holding her head.

"Good Kami-sama." Muttered Kira as she slowly walked away from the tree. Breathing carefully she barely took notice of a young female standing behind Moka. When she finally regained enough of her bearings she quickly looked over her.

The female looked to be at least seventeen if not eighteen years old, stood somewhere around 5'8" to 5'9", had cerulean blue hair with a few streaks of black intermixed, and a pair of cool, calm, ice blue eyes that sucked the very warmth from your body and gave away no emotion. She was wearing a blue kimono that perfectly matched her eye and hair color along with wrapped her frame perfectly showing off her curves and bust. Imprinted upon the kimono was a picture of the undersea life.

Smiling lightly she waved to Kira who just stood there dumbstruck until she felt a burning sensation run across her lower abdomen up to her upper shoulder. With a wet squelching sound Kira's upper half slid off soaking the ground in her blood. Smiling in happiness the woman laughed in sadistic glee as she turned her attention to Moka who was looking at her in fear.

"You have no reason to fear me child. I promise I won't hurt you...so long as you listen to me." Said the female as she held her hand out to Moka.

Acting on impulse alone Moka slapped the hand away rather weakly before she backed up slightly. She was soon shaking in fear as the woman smiled even wider giving her a devilish appearance.

"That was rather rude you know. I prefer getting the name of those who I intend to kill before I kill them." Lightly whispered Kira's voice as she appeared behind the woman with her shadow moving along her skin before it turned a fire red color.

"Now...BURN!" Shouted Kira as she slammed her elbow into the side of the woman's face sending her flying away with steam pouring off where Kira hit her.

Silently Moka sat in shock at seeing Kira alive but that was quickly over come when Kira began to pump out more yokai. Struggling with her breath Moka couldn't help but stare in a combination of fear and awe as Kira's yokai swirled around her displacing the water around her.

'This power...is amazing.' Thought Kira as she formed a fireball in her left hand. Laughing in absolute glee Kira let lose several fireball's at the woman who was slowly getting back to her feet. Watching with barely contained glee Kira and Moka both stared in awe as the fireballs closed into their target only to be snuffed out by a wall of black water surrounding the water spirit. When the water wall fell the spirit was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did she go?' Wondered Kira as she looked around before she quickly jumped to the side as a black water whip shot passed her. Thinking on the fly she grabbed hold of the whip with her right hand and gave it a pull. Without thinking she quickly slammed her left fist into the spirits face as she released the whip sending her flying once more.

"You think that you're going to get me that way hahahaha..." Laughed out Kira as she turned to the water spirit only to catch it dissolving.

"No I plan to do it this way." Whispered the water spirit as she appeared behind Kira with her fingers gently laying across Kira's throat. She lightly laughed underneath her breath as she felt Kira's muscle's tense beneath her fingers before she lightly began to squeeze her neck and to make the process far quicker she also sharpened her nails with water plunging them into Kira's neck slowly drowning Kira to death.

'No Kira...' Thought Moka as she looked at her current mentor completely forgetting about the numbing pain that the rain was bringing her. It was replaced with Anger. Anger at her father for turning her eldest sister into a killing machine, anger at thought of losing one of her few chances of having a friend, and pure anger directed at this spirit no demon. Growling through clenched teeth Moka slowly stood up and took calm evenly spaced steps towards the spirit before she ran at the spirit screaming. Subconsciously she also channeled pure yokai into her fingers and quickly brought them down on top the spirits back causing her to scream in pain and drop Kira. Not wanting the spirit to recover Moka continued to dance around the spirit slashing at her for several minutes before Moka stuck her hands through the spirits stomach.

**"Die."** Whispered Moka but with the force of her yokai it sounded like she screamed it. Struggling Moka pulled her hands apart from one another inside of the spirit's body splitting her into two. Breathing heavily Moka turned to face Kira while she lightly licked some of the spirits blood off her finger tips. Out of all the things Moka was expecting for Kira to do she never anticipated Kira hugging her and thanking her.

"No problem." replied Moka as she released her yokai before she fell to sleep.

Silently Kira smiled before she to fell into a deep sleep.

(Five years later)

"...ka. MOKA!" Shouted someone with impudence at a silver haired female who awoke startled.

The female that was being yelled at stood 5' 1", had bright silver hair that shone similar to the moons light and had some crimson red and aqua blue streaks in it, and a pair of blood red eyes with a black reptilian slit. She was wearing a white fur top along with a light brown fur skirt that stopped halfway down her upper legs and the skirt also had a slit along the left side of it for increased mobility.

"What da...Kira what the hell do you want?" Asked Moka as she lightly stretched while yawning. She then sighed in relief and looked at Kira.

Kira over the past five years had also grown if only slightly. She now stood 5' 6", had her origional black hair only it now had faint traces of red in the tips and reached halfway down her back, and held a pair of silver eyes with a yellow slit in the center. She now wore a similar tank top as Moka's only hers showed off her D-cup and the same exact skirt as Moka.

"Have you seriously forgotten what today is?" Asked Kira as she looked at Moka who gave her a blank stare.

"It's been exactly five years since Tsukune brought us here meaning..." Started Kira as she watched the gears turn in Moka's head.

"Oh yeah Tsukune will be picking us up today." Stated Moka in happiness before she stopped and looked around the place that they had come to call their home.

The cave that they had found five years ago had undergone several renovations since then. Unlike they had found it they had blocked off the ability of going deeper in with temporary wooden walls and stone walls which also doubled as a fridge or freezer depending on the season. They had also blocked off a good portion of the entrance with rock and a type of mortar made from mud, sand, rock fragments, and water. They had also had some minor luck with being able to run a small underwater path through the bedrock to their home as well. As for their beds well they were mostly pelts form the unlucky animals that had either entered their home or became their meals.

"So much has changed in the past five years." Said Moka as she lightly picked up a leather quiver and a oak bow.

"Yeah so lets make tonight memorable with a feast fit for a demon king." Said Kira as she agreed with Moka.

"Think we should take home all the pelts that we've acquired?" Asked Moka as they steeped out into the clearing that they had found five years ago. This too had changed half of the clearing had been turned into their own personal garden and the other half had been turned into their personal training ground.

"I don't think so. Besides by now more than half of those pelts have already began to disintegrate. If we do well have to take home only the ones on top." Said Kira as she quickly grabbed a handful of black berries and ate them.

"You know I really hate how you can still eat human food and I can't." Said Moka as she watched the forest for anything that moved.

"I thought that you still could." Said Kira as she started to pick another handful of black berries.

"It's not the matter of weather I can eat it or not its the fact that it doesn't supply enough nutrition. Blood on the other hand has all the nutritional values for me." Said Moka as she caught sight of a deer at the edge of the clearing. Smiling in glee she quickly knocked a arrow in her bow. Moving carefully and silently Moka crept closer to the deer and pulled back the arrow. Just as she was about to release her arrow a wall of smoke surrounded her along with Kira.

* * *

Okay there it is like I said before extremely short. I should have the next chapter out by or after christmas but don't hold me to that. Now then reviews...

**Cooly:** Kyoko and Kira are both older than Tsukune, so why don't they slap the crack out of his ass instead of hit him? Update soon, please.

**ITD:** *Twitch* Once again *Twitch* I'll ask you *Twitch* What the Hell is wrong with you! *Twitch* Writers hands and curled into claws.

**Jicea:** I enjoy this story since it uses a twist that pretty much no other fanfic has since all this started before youkai academy.

**ITD:** I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Just keep placing reviews in and I'll be a somewhat happy writer. *Devils smirk*

**Zan2011:** i have to laugh when i read what Anei did to him. the entire time i read it i was thinking scooby-doo. plz continue writing. and cooly what are you smokeing. and is tskune going to get the cure to the kitsune leader plz dont leave that unadressed.

**ITD: **All your questions shall be answered in due time child. But thankyou for catching onto the scooby-doo joke and agreeing with me on what the hell is wrong with cooly.

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: **Seems like Moka's parents are already planning to set up a marriage between Moka and Tsukune. LOL

I noticed that you quoted the Animus from Assassin's Creed during the flashback(s).

BTW, nice usage of Looney Toons when Furui fell down the canyon! LOL

**ITD: **HAhah you're catching on although you are wrong on what Moka's parents are up to well at least mostly wrong. *Smiles*


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people here is the next chapter for New Beginnings. Sorry it took so long but I've been weighted down by school and other projects. Anyway enjoy. Also before I forget I'm going to officially annonuce that I will be cancelling the Rise of The Fallen Angels fic. I will leave them up so other's can find insperation in them but I will not allow for them to be copy writed. If I even see anything that is remotely similar in anyway I will personally have your account removed. I have already done so with one person. Do not test me or my pacients.

On to a rather happier note I have also officially decided that I will have someone else take over writing about Moka and Kira's past. I **_do not currently have anyone assigned to do this project._** If you are interested send me the first chapter to my e-mail and I will look over it. If I like what you have and I believe that others will like it I will hand the job to you. The same goes with Tsukune's past.

I will tell you right now though if anyone does decided to write these they will be under these two titles.

**_The Personal Diaries of Moka A. and Kira_**

**_The Personal Diaries of Tsukune A._**

Also a rather quick note they don't have to be written in a diary format. Treat it like a story, have fun with it, and please ask me before you post. Now then onto the show for real this time.

* * *

New Beginnings ch. 8

Grunting in pain both Kyouko exited the garage covered in grease, oil, grime, and the occasional soot spot. Their clothing had several tears and small cuts while their hair was sticking up in every single direction that is known and unknown.

"Five hours. Five fuckin hours we spent just repairing the Kami be damned engine." Growled out Kyouko as she pulled at her hair only messing it up further.

"Well look at the bright side we were able to replace the muffler, got a larger gas tank in it, completely rebuilt the motor and got it back in, and we were also able to get the body nearly fully repaired." Said Tsukune while Kyouko just glared at him.

"Besides you know that the hard part is already beginning. We still have to replace the rear axle, replace all the brakes, replace all the tires along with the spare, reupholster all the seats, repaint the car, reconnect the steering wheel, and we also have to reconnect all the gas lines, electrical wiring, and several other wires need to be properly realigned. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking a shower." Said Tsukune as he sunk into his shadow as Kyouko looked downcast after everything that Tsukune mentioned. When Tsukune reappeared he was standing in the middle of his room before he quickly moved to his private bathroom as his anei slipped away.

(With Kyouko)

'Tsukune sure has changed a lot since I last saw him.' Thought Kyouko with a small smirk as she walked through the castle before she momentarily stopped as all of the female servants went by with Lord Akashiya hog tied to a pole with an apple stuck in his mouth. She also took notice that Lord Akashiya gave her the beggar's look.

"Everyone stop." Said Kyouko so calmly that many couldn't help but lightly shiver.

"Just where exactly do you think you're taking our Lord?" Asked Kyouko in the same calm voice that many servants just stood there looking at one another hoping that one would answer the head servant. Lord Akashiya of course just hung there thanking Kyouko through his eyes.

"Head Servant Kyouko we we're just taking him to lady Akashiya so he may be properly judged for peeping on us in the bathhouse." Said one of the few brave servants as Lord Akashiya spit the apple out of his mouth.

"Kyouko please I swear to ka..." Started Lord Akashiya before he had a dirty rag stuffed into his mouth before it was securely tied on the back of his head.

"Be quite." Growled out another servant as she slapped Lord Akashiya upside his head.

"Now, now girls and ladies, let's be more civil," Started Kyouko as all the female servants groaned and Lord Akashiya gained a slight bit of hope in his eyes.

"All of you girls could possibly come up with a far more suitable punishment for him rather than Lady Akashiya. After all how could you be certain that he has learned his lesson especially if he gets his wife to be lenient on his punishment." Said Kyouko as all the servants eyes opened in shock and understanding while Lord Akashiya just began to cry.

"Head Servant Kyouko is right, but can we do that without the Headmistress's permission?" Asked several of the servants.

"Do not worry I shall speak with Lady Akashiya on this matter now you girls go run along and have fun." Said Kyouko as she waved them off. The servants of course took to the dismissal just as moths take to a flame.

Smiling lightly Kyouko couldn't help but laugh at Lord Akashiya as she fell into her own shadow and reappeared inside Tsukune's private bathroom, which was filled heavily with steam. Looking around Kyouko noticed several of the books Tsukune bought were in here along with his dirty clothes, which laid in the middle of the room. Sighing lightly Kyouko quickly removed her clothing and walked over to the shower. Moving quickly Kyouko opened the shower door enough so that she could slip through and shut it behind her.

Silently she sighed as she felt the warm water hit her weary body and momentarily noticed that Tsukune was sitting Indian style on the shower floor. Smiling Kyouko gently sat herself behind Tsukune so that their backs were touching. Sighing lightly Kyouko gently closed her eyes and allowed for her mind to wander.

"So how do you think Moka and Kira are doing?" Tsukune asked while he gently set his hand off to the side.

"I think that they are possibly pissed at you for what you've done but I think that they are doing fine...for now." Kyouko said as she smiled lightly as Tsukune laughed.

"It hasn't been easy has it?" Kyouko asked as she gently set her hand on top of Tsukune's.

"No it hasn't, but I know that it's not best to linger on the past and that it's better to continue moving forward. Lingering on the past will cause you to wonder what you could've done to stop what happened and that in turns continues in a never ending cycle." Tsukune said as he gently removed his hand from Kyouko's and grabbed a nearby wash cloth.

"Basically it's like the Moebius Effect. You can't stop thinking about what you could've changed, what would've changed, and several other factors will continue to be added until you're lost in your thoughts." Kyouko said as Tsukune gave the washcloth to Kyouko who thanked him before washing herself.

"Exactly. Our thoughts are the corruption that has tainted our souls and the earth. With our thoughts came our ideas. From our ideas came our advancement, but from that advancement came the destruction of the world's natural beauty. So long as we have thoughts the taint will grow." Tsukune said as he sighed in frustration as Kyouko pulled him into her lap.

"Remember Tsukune it is human nature to continue moving forward. Eventually they will realize their mistakes and hopefully correct them. Until then we just need to wait in the shadows completing whatever the Goddess asks of us." Kyouko stated as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune and rested her head on top of his.

"I know Kyouko...it's just infuriating watching them destroy more and more of what the Gods created for them." Tsukune stated sadly as he shifted to his right so that Kyouko's head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsukune. Eventually they will receive their divine punishment." Kyouko stated as Tsukune just relaxed further.

"Just like Lord Akashiya?" Tsukune asked slightly innocently.

"Yes. Just like Lord Akashiya." Kyouko responded with a deep smile as she ran her hands through Tsukune's hair.

(With Lord Akashiya)

Silently Lord Akashiya held his head in shame as he was tied to a human sized human cross before it was hefted to stand. Off to the side he could clearly see all the male servants watching fearfully as all the females pulled out pure silver weapons that he could only guess were dipped into holy water and blessed by the Gods and Goddesses.

'Damn it I knew I shouldn't have had that shrine to the Gods and Goddesses built.' Lord Akashiya thought as he felt his power being drained by the cross.

"Let this be a lesson to _**ALL**_ of you that _**WE**_ will not tolerate any perverts spying on us." Shouted most of the female servants before they impaled all the silver weapons into Lord Akashiya ,in none vital areas except the man's second head, before he screamed out in absolute pain causing all the men to shrink into themselves fearful of the female servants and the female servants to smile in absolute glee at his pain.

(With Mike and Kenta)

"So when are our charge's to arrive?" Kenta asked as he looked at Mike with a slightly bored expression.

"Last time I checked it was to be tomorrow morning." Mike responded as he just sighed sadly.

"You still miss her don't you." Kenta said out of the blue while Mike just looked further towards the ground in sadness.

"What do you think? Of course I still miss her, but we can't do anything." Mike responded as he clenched his fists in absolute rage before he took a deep breath and released it unclenching his fists at the same time.

"You never know Mike we..." Kenta started before he was cut off by a scream coming from the courtyard. His eyes opening in alarm he quickly went to a window and looked out only to faint.

Mike of course just raised his eyebrow before he too walked over and looked out to see Lord Akashiya receiving his punishment for spying on the females. Not a few moments later he broke out in laughter waking Kenta from his little nap.

"Mike why are you laughing?" Kenta asked before he remembered what he saw and absolutely freaked. He then quickly attempted to run to his medical bag only to be stopped by Mike grabbing his collar.

"Mike what the hell are you doing? I have to help him." Kenta stated as he struggled against his friends grip.

"Ken you know the old saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn'. Only in this case I would rectify it to say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman spied upon while taking a bath'." Mike said with a chuckle while Ken just seemed absolutely confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kenta asked as Mike just laughed slightly harder.

"He's basically saying that my father peeped on the females bathhouse and is now receiving the punishment that he brought upon himself." A light feminine voice stated as they both looked to see Ria awake and using a metal pole to keep herself standing.

"Oh...okay. Anyway who wants to play Egyptian Rat Trap?" Kenta asked as he pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere.

"Like hell I'm playing that game with you. The last time I did I lost all of my bloodwine money for a month." Mike stated as he walked over to the window and watched as the females that could use electricity began to charge it through the multiple weapons that stuck out of Lord Akashiya.

"Although I will say this be prepared to have Lord Akashiya staying here for a couple of weeks." Mike stated as Lord Akashiya released another shrill scream that cracked several windows and mirrors.

"Oooo...that's going to be at least half of his life time spent with bad luck." Mike muttered with a thinking look on his face.

"Don't you ever think about anything happy?" Ken asked as he glared at his friend while he checked Ria's vitals.

"Of course I do. Every night before I go to bed I constantly think of the number of ways that Humanity will fail, the number of ways to kill a human, the number of ways to torture a human, or in some rare cases the number of people I killed and how I killed them to bring a smile to my face." Michael responded as he smiled while Ken paid him no mind since this was his traditional personality.

(With Lady Akashiya)

"There." Lady Akashiya stated with a small smile, as she looked herself over. Smiling in satisfaction she calmly approached a nearby mirror and did a little twirl before she broke out giggling like a little girl.

"I'm glad to see that my old maternity dresses still fit, but at the same time this absolutely sucks. This means that I won't be able to shop for new clothing." Lady Akashiya stated as she huffed in annoyance.

"Oh...well I guess I could always have an accident happen to them so I can get new ones." Lady Akashiya stated as she tore the clothing off, leaving her in her crimson bra and panties, before she began to giggle uncontrollably. Not a moment later the giggling gave way to crying as she rolled herself into a small little ball.

"Lady Akashiya are you alright?" A servant asked as she walked into the room before she quickly set the tea set down and ran to her mistress's side.

"..." Lady Akashiya said as she continued to cry lightly.

"I didn't quite catch that. Could you please repeat that again Mistress Akashiya?" The servant asked as she gently helped lady Akashiya to her feet before walking her to the bed.

"I said...sniff...that I liked that dress and now...sniff...it's ruined." Lady Akashiya cried out before she broke out into fresh new tears.

"Um...it's alright my Lady. I'm certain that we can find another dress that you will like even more." The servant stated nervously as Lady Akashiya latched onto her like she was the last lifeline in her life.

"You...sniff...really think we can?" Lady Akashiya asked, as she looked up to the servant similar to a child looking up to their mother.

"Of course. After all anything you where leaves all females jealous and most men drop their jaws at your beauty." The servant said confidently as she smiled at Lady Akashiya.

"Thank you I really needed that." Lady Akashiya stated as she gently wiped her eyes dry.

"It was no problem my Lady. After all we all are here to help you." The servant stated with a smile as she stood back up before asking, "Would you like your tea now, my Lady?"

"Yes please and you could you please add a few drops of blood to it?" Lady Akashiya asked as she stood back up.

"Of course." The servant stated as she went back to the tea tray and quickly poured a cup. She then took a small vile out of her blouse and dumped the contents into the tea. Silently she watched as the tea gained a reddish tint before it disappeared.

"Here you go my Lady." The servant stated with a full smile as she gave the cup to Lady Akashiya, who was now wearing a white bathrobe.

"Thank you." Lady Akashiya thanked before she carefully brought the cup up to her lips. Right before she could even get a simple sip out of the cup a high-pitched scream came from the courtyard and broke her cup spilling the content's onto her bathrobe.

Silently the two stared at the slowly growing stain before Lady Akashiya jumped up throwing the robe off of her. Lady Akashiya them ran into her closet and came running out a few seconds' later wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. (Hey even an all powerful vampire owns some sort of relaxation clothing)

"Mistress Akashiya?" The servant asked fearfully as she watched Lady Akashiya pull a sword out from underneath her bed.

"Don't worry. I'm just going out to hunt." Lady Akashiya stated with a smile on her face while internally she was thinking, 'For the bastard that ruined my tea time'.

"Very well my Lady, but you may want to check on young Tsukune." The servant stated as Lady Akashiya looked at her with a glare.

"Do you think that I'm unable to protect myself?" Lady Akashiya asked with a low and deadly tone as she glared at the servant.

"No of course not my Lady, It's just that with your mood swings I'm afraid that you may accidently may do something...um stupid." The servant stated as she shrunk away from Lady Akashiya.

"What exactly would you classify as something stupid?" Lady Akashiya asked as she continued to glare at her servant while cracking her knuckles.

"Um...randomly beating someone up simply because they say something incredibly stupid that piss's you off sending you into an rampage. Just like you're doing now." The servant stated as she continued to back away from Lady Akashiya who was advancing on her.

Silently Lady Akashiya raised her hand and swiftly brought it down onto the servants head lightly. With a smile she then ruffled the servants hair.

"You're right it would be best if I have Tsukune with me. After all there is no telling what I may do right now." Lady Akashiya stated as she walked out of the room.

'Especially to that no good two-timing cock sucking ass fucking shit staining bastard of a husband.' Lady Akashiya added as an afterthought as she walked towards Tsukune's bedroom. As she drew closer to Tsukune's bedroom she couldn't help but notice the fact that all the servants were missing from the hallway. She of course shrugged it off as she stopped outside of Tsukune's room and gently knocked on the door.

Right after she knocked on the door it swung open making Lady Akashiya raise her eyebrows in curiosity before she entered. The second she stepped into the room the doors immediately slammed shut behind her causing her to turn around and notice nothing.

"Tsukune?" Lady Akashiya asked as she looked around the room for the residential soul eater.

"I'm in the bathroom." Came Tsukune's immediate reply causing Lady Akashiya to relax.

"Okay I was just checking up on you and wondering if you would like to help me hunt down whoever released the horrendous screech?" Lady Akashiya stated as she looked over the bookshelves that were somewhat filled with either manga or some sort of motorcycle handbook.

"Lady Akashiya I don't think that you really need to hunt down that person." Kyouko stated as she came out of the bathroom causing Lady Akashiya to look at her.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything besides talk and wash each other's backs." Tsukune stated as he walked out shortly after.

"Okay but what did you mean Kyouko?" Lady Akashiya asked as she turned to the two.

"Well apparently your husband was caught peeping on the female servants bath house. The girls then proceeded to beat him and catch him. I came across them bringing him to you but I told them that they deserved to assign his punishment seeing as they were to one to catch him. I personally told the girls that I would speak to you about this." Kyouko explained while Tsukune's aniki slipped in through the window.

_"Tsukune I suggest that you never piss off the females here in the castle." _Tsukune's aniki stated as Tsukune looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" Tsukune asked while aniki just laughed with a grim look on his face.

_"Uh...well they just stabbed lord Akashiya with silver weapons blessed by the holy Mistress and dipped in pure holy water. Then they had those who could use electricity conduct it into the weapons giving a rather lively glow."_ Aniki stated as Lady Akashiya raised an eyebrow and looked out the window and saw her husband bound to a cross smoking with several weapons sticking out of his body.

"You didn't bother removing the weapons?" Lady Akashiya asked slightly confused.

_"Are you kidding we Soul Eaters cannot touch anything that has been dipped in holy water. Besides I don't think that they are quite done."_ Aniki stated which caused Lady Akashiya to look at him with a perplexation.

"That doesn't sound right I thought that you were safe from most things." Lady Akashiya stated looking at Tsukune for more information.

"We can't touch Holy water. Holy water is more destructive to our bodies since we have the shadow essence. As you should be able to tell holy and darkness do not get along." Tsukune stated as his Aniki realigned itself with Tsukune.

_"By the way Tsukune I noticed something odd about Lord Akashiya's yokai as he was stabbed with the weapons."_ Aniki stated which didn't really surprise anyone.

"That's not really a surprise considering we vampires are severely weakened when we come into contact with silver and water. Holy water on the other hand just makes things worse."Lady Akashiya stated without worry.

_"Well this should worry you. I felt another yokai source in him making him have different yokai sources."_ Aniki stated as both Tsukune and Kyouko narrowed their eyes.

"That's not possible. A monster can only have one if not two at the most yokai sources. Almost all monsters have their own unique yokai source that is different from all others and if they do have a second yokai source it's a natural or elemental yokai which can only be found in the kitsune clan or the Yuki-Onna clan." Kyouko stated in shock as she looked at Tsukune for an answer.

"Mother says that sometimes when a spirit binds itself to a living a person and their yokai signatures aren't the same or compatible other monsters could feel the second source when that monster is exposed to their weakness. Most monsters who did this usually did it for power although there were drawbacks as the monster would also get the spirits weakness as well. From what mom is telling me the art was lost after the dark wars. If someone has rediscovered how to do this it could spell a lot of trouble for Kira, Kyouko, and myself." Tsukune stated as he glared at the ground.

"Is it possible that we may be able to remove the spirit from him?" Lady Akashiya asked as she looked towards Tsukune for an answer.

"Mother says it's possible to free him but if the spirit has been in him for certain amount of time it may kill him." Tsukune answered as Lady Akashiya seemed slightly saddened at that before she perked up.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we." Lady Akashiya stated with a sigh.

"Yeah...we will but until then we need to focus on what we can do now. SO I'll leave you two to go take care of the problem down there." Tsukune stated as they suddenly found them outside Tsukune's room.

"That cousin of mine is far too powerful for his own good." Kyouko stated as she walked off.

"I'm in total agreement." Lady Akashiya stated as she followed Kyouko.

(Five years later)

"Tsukune. Tsukune. It's time to get up." Kyouko whispered into her cousin's ear while he just grumbled and continued to sleep. Sighing Kyouko grabbed a nearby pail of water and doused it onto her cousin.

"GAH...COLD!" Tsukune shouted as he woke up and glared at his cousin.

Over the years Kyouko hadn't changed drastically at least physically. She now stood 5' 2", she had just recently turned eighteen, her hair was still black and was cut short while she had two hair clips holding her bangs back, and her eyes were still blue but had a vertical black slit running through them. She now wore a white sleeveless shirt, light blue shorts, black boots that reached a few inches shy of her knees, and over her shirt she wore a red jacket.

"Kyouko-chan what do you want?" Tsukune asked as he rested his head against the table he slept on.

"Have you already forgotten that it's been five years since you tricked Moka and Kira as of today?" Kyouko asked as Tsukune looked at her blankly before his eyes widened in shock.

"SHIT!" Tsukune shouted as he disappeared into his shadow and reappeared inside his room. He then grabbed his clothing and ran into the bathroom and quickly started a shower while he stripped himself of all of his clothing. Not wasting any time he jumped into the shower and began to think back on the past five years.

'By far the hardest year had to be the first one. I had to adjust to living with a new family, I had to work on my private project, did several missions' for Amaterasu , then we had two of her daughter's arrive, I had to help Kyouko rebuild her car, Aniki tortured Lord Akashiya daily nearly driving him mad, and then Kokoa was born just a week away from Christmas.' Tsukune thought as he allowed for the water to easy his tired and weary body while he began to remember how those two showed up.

(Flashback)

Silently Tsukune released a sigh as he walked into the infirmary and took notice that Lord Akashiya was currently being treated to while at the same time being reprimanded by his wife. Chuckling Tsukune walked by them and couldn't help but overhear a small piece of their conversation.

"I can't believe that you had the audacity to peep on the female's bath house. I swear if I ever hear of another event like this happening again I will personally kick you out of the castle and chain you to the front yard. Do I make myself clear?" Lady Akashiya demanded as her eyes flashed a rather dangerous crimson red.

"Yes dear." Lord Akashiya replied as he shrunk away from his wife.

_'Whipped.'_ Aniki thought as Tsukune chuckled even more about that.

'Most definitely true.' Tsukune thought before he was given a rather painful migraine courteously of his mother. Shrugging it off he continued walking and passed by where Ria still was recovering while Kyouko attempted to get her to speak.

"Come on Ria. My cousin and myself can't help you unless you tell us if you are having any problems." Kyouko stated with a blank look on her face.

"I won't talk not so long as 'he' is here." Ria responded as she placed her pillow over her head.

"Don't worry Kyouko she'll eventually talk just give her time." Tsukune stated as he walked passed her.

"I know." Kyouko responded as she decided to attempt another approach.

Smiling Tsukune was glad to see that Kyouko still had the drive to find out answers no matter what as he approached Michael.

"Hey Michael I got a few question's for you." Tsukune stated as Michael looked at him.

"Very well then go ahead and ask. I will attempt to answer them to the best of my abilities." Michael stated with a slight dullness.

"Okay first of all I need to know what type of missions I will be going on, how difficult missions are, and what will be required?" Tsukune asked as Michael listened.

"The missions that you will receive will depend on your level of experience. For the most part your current missions will revolve around removing rouge monsters. There are of course different levels of monsters so each mission will take into account the number of monsters and a mission level will be assigned. Missions are also ranked by the amount of time you will be gone and what type of mission you will be doing. As for what will be required it is rather simple. You will be required to kill the target or if you somehow manage to get them to have a change of heart you will be required to help them relocate in society." Michael explained as Tsukune nodded in understanding

As everyone was talking no one noticed a seal array appear in the center of the room. After a few seconds two people appeared.

The first person was a female that looked to be in her late teens, had deep crimson red hair that reached to the middle of her back, she had a pair of light green eyes, and she stood 5' 3". She was wearing a deep black kimono that had a pure white wolf on the back.

The second person was also a female that looked to also be in her late teens, had dirty blond hair that reached to her upper back but was placed into a pony-tail, she had light brown eyes, and stood 5' 2". She wore a light forest green kimono with the same exact wolf on her back. The only odd thing about the person's dress was the fact that she wore a collar around her neck.

Silently the two stood there patiently waiting for someone to notice them but no one did as they were still too involved with their current conversations.

"AHEM!" The dirty blond stated as she cleared her throat loudly. Even after that no one turned to look at them while the red head just huffed in annoyance.

The red head then approached Michael and attempted to slam her fist into his head only to have Michael grab it. This of course caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is that anyway to greet your guard Tanya?" Michael asked without even bothering to look at the young woman's face.

"I wouldn't of had to do that if you had actually noticed that my sister and myself had arrived." Argued back the female as she tore her fist out of Michael's grip.

"Tanya I already knew that you and Donna were there. I was trying to teach you patience seeing as how you lack it. Your sister at least had the nerve to not interrupt either Ken or myself as we were both doing our secondary jobs or explaining something to one of your Mother's assassins. Now go sit down and keep quiet you are in a medical room." Michael stated as he turned back to Tsukune and continued explaining certain key points in the missions he would receive.

(End of Flashback)

'The second year was possibly easier if not a larger headache. All I really did was work on my project, still did quite a few missions for Amaterasu, it was funny watching Aniki continue to torture Lord Akashiya, We, meaning I, finished Kyouko's car, I officially started learning from my mother, and one of Amaterasu's daughters was obviously driving Michael to near borderline insane.' Tsukune thought as he began to scrub his hair.

'The third year was also rather easy but also brought on a few headaches. I was still working on my private project, still doing a large number of missions for Amaterasu, began to train with my mother while still being taught other things, the daughter that nearly drove Michael insane caused him to leave the castle, and Aniki was still torturing Lord Akashiya.' Tsukune thought as he chuckled himself while he rinsed his head.

'The fourth year was rather interesting. I was drawing close to finishing the private project, I had fewer missions from Amaterasu seeing as Michael pretty much disappeared, Ria had fully recovered from the spiritual possession as well as attempting to make amends for the things she has done, Aniki rarely tortured Lord Akashiya but when he did oh was Lord Akashiya scared, both Mom and Aniki began to train me as well, and Kokoa said her first words which made everyone proud, well except for her parents.' Tsukune thought as he laughed to himself as he remembered that moment rather well.

(Flashback)

In silent contentment Lady Akashiya and Tsukune sat inside Tsukune's room watching Kokoa being dressed up in several different dress by Kalua. Occasionally Kalua would take a few pictures before she would help Kokoa out of one of the dresses and place another one on.

Kokoa right now only stood 2', was only three years old, had fire red hair that reached to the back of her neck, and she had a pair of dark emerald green eyes. She was currently wearing a white lace dress that hung on her loosely and she also wore a pair of perfectly shined white dress shoes. Resting on top of her head was a small hamster sized bat that was silently sleeping.

"You know Lady Akashiya I have a feeling that when Kokoa gets older she will have to physically beat all the boys away from her with a tree." Tsukune stated humorously as Kalua took a few pictures of Kokoa.

"I agree although I would completely say forget the damn stick better to stick with the aluminum bat, the spiked mace, or a rather large hammer." Lady Akashiya stated as Kokoa bounced over to Tsukune.

"I believe the proper term for a large hammer is a mallet. Kokoa you may want to calm down after all your battle partner needs to get some sleep." Tsukune stated as he picked Kokoa up and sat her on his lap. Even then she didn't stop bouncing.

"I knew that right my little Musha-hime." Lady Akashiya stated with a smile on her face.

"Tsuni-nii-san I has to go potty." Kokoa stated as she gained a strained look on her face while everyone looked at her in shock.

'My baby girl said her first words,' Lady Akashiya thought happily before thinking, 'Wait Kokoa's words were to Tsukune and since she said her first words that means that I'm...'.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lady Akashiya shouted as she ran out of the room while Tsukune and Kokoa looked at where she formally sat before looking at one another completely and utterly confused.

"Hey Kalua what was that all about?" Tsukune asked as he looked at Kalua for an answer.

"I don't know Tsukune-san but I'll go figure it out and be right back." Kalua stated as she left the room leaving Tsukune alone with Kokoa.

For a few minutes all Tsukune and Kokoa did was sat there looking at where Lady Akashiya and Kalua went with raised eyebrows. After a few seconds Tsukune just closed his eyes and released a sigh before he opened them in shock as he felt his pant leg becoming wet and warm. Looking down he noticed a large dark patch on his jeans while Kokoa had a relieved expression on her face.

"KOKOA!" Tsukune shouted as he scolded at her.

"I'm sowy Tsuni-nii-san but I had to goes weally bad." Kokoa stated as she gave him the cutest puppy pout that she could muster.

(End of Flashback)

"This year though has been hectic. Aniki and myself fully fused together giving me my true shadow form and because of the power boost I was able to perform an exorcism on Lord Akashiya. Sadly he fell into a comatose state and has yet to awaken. On the brighter side Kokoa is looking forward to meeting her final eldest sister, because of Lord Akashiya falling into the coma Ria and Lady Akashiya or better yet Lady Bloodriver took over the family corporation, I finished my project, I still do very few missions, and Michael returned to the castle just last night. Everyone wants to know where he was but he refuses to answer." Tsukune muttered as he finished washing his body before walking out of the shower. Moving quickly with little movements Tsukune quickly dried himself off before putting on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He then quickly ran in front of a nearby mirror and looked himself over.

Over the past five years Tsukune had changed quite a bit. He now stood 5' 3", his dark brown hair was still long and unmanageable, and his eyes were a slightly deeper dark chocolate brown. As stated before he wore a simple white t-shirt along with blue jeans.

Smiling he nodded his head before he walked into a shadow and walked out into the courtyard. Right after he immediately took notice that everyone was waiting there, including the servants, but all he really took notice of were his family and family friends.

Over all Lady Akashiya, Ria, and Kalua hadn't physically changed at all which Tsukune was mostly grateful for. Emotionally on the other hand is a completely different thing. After Tsukune had freed Ria from the control of the rogue spirit all those years ago she had a complete emotional 180. She was still bloodthirsty but it was in her nature and more subdued. Kalua still acted like a child but was genuinely caring but whatever you do don't make her cry. Apparently she was brainwashed to kill anything and ignore pain even lethal blows when she cried. Currently Tsukune and Kyouko were desperately working to fix the damage but because of how far back it was done it was proving to be a rather difficult challenge. Lady Akashiya on the other had started to have become rather serious after taking over the family business to the point that she only showed her true emotions in front of a small few, basically her family.

Mike on the other hand was completely the same. Cold, calculating, and ignoring everything...although after he came back Tsukune did notice that he seemed more relaxed even now he still held that relaxed air around him.

The two daughters of Amaterasu hadn't changed at all either. Donna is currently dating Ken with the Mistress's blessing and Tanya was desperately attempting to get Mike to date. Hell Tsukune even caught her threatening Mike if he didn't give her a chance.

Ken was still the family doctor for the Akashiya's and was as stated dating Donna. Both were happy together and Tsukune could swear that Mike foresaw them getting together as he didn't find it to surprising or he hid it rather well.

The final person Tsukune noticed was Kokoa. She had changed rather drastically. Kokoa was now four years old, stood 3' 2", her fire red hair was now done up into two pony tails that hung off to the side, and her eyes were still that deep dark emerald green. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a small red jacket over it, a light tan skirt that reached half way to her knee caps, and black dress shoes. Sitting on top of her head was a small chibi bat which she affectionately named Kou.

"I'm relatively surprised that so many people showed up." Tsukune stated as he approached the small group.

"Of course they are Tsuni-nii-san. After all my final sister is home I hope that she will give me a good fight." Kokoa stated as she happily bounced on her heels.

"I'm certain that if you ask her nicely that she will willingly give you a fight just remember what I told you little sis." Tsukune said as he chuckled to himself while he rubbed her head being careful to not disturb Kou.

"Anyway lets call them home. **SAIRAI." **Tsukune stated as a small seal array appear on the ground. No one was able to get a complete view of the array before it was obscured by smoke. Without warning an arrow shot out of the smoke causing Tsukune duck as if soared over his head and clip a few hairs.

Slowly everyone looked at the smoke as it blew away revealing two women standing there.

The first female stood 5' 1", had bright silver hair that shone similar to the moons light and had some crimson red and aqua blue streaks in it, and a pair of blood red eyes with a black reptilian slit. She was wearing a white fur top along with a light brown fur skirt that stopped halfway down her upper legs and the skirt also had a slit along the left side of it for increased mobility.

The second female stood 5' 6", had black hair that had faint traces of red in the tips and reached halfway down her back, and held a pair of silver eyes with a yellow slit in the center. She now wore a similar tank top as the other female only hers showed off her D-cup and the same exact skirt as other female as well.

"Moka? Kira?" Tsukune asked in shock while the females looked at him before they realized who he was.

"Tsukune!" Both girls shouted happily as they both glomped him. They then both smashed his head into the ground afterwards.

"Don't you ever do a stunt like that one to us ever again!" Both girls shouted as they glared at his unmoving body.

'This feels oddly familiar.' Tsukune thought as he carefully stood back up rubbing his head.

'Maybe that's because this is the exact same way you acted after your father and myself retrieved you.' His mother offered while Tsukune chuckled.

'That's right.' Tsukune thought as he dusted himself off.

"Well it's good to see the two of you again." Tsukune stated as he hugged both girls and rather discreetly groped them.

"It's good to see you as well Tsukune. It's also good to see that everyone is here although I want to know who those four are." Moka stated as she and Kira hugged Tsukune before motioning towards Mike, Tanya, Donna, and Kokoa.

"Well I'm Mike. The blond haired person is Donna and the tall red head is Tanya. They are two daughters of Amaterasu." Mike answered while Kokoa walked up to Moka.

"I'm Kokoa and I'm your younger sister Moke-onee-sama. By the way will you be willing to fight me?" Kokoa asked as she smiled at Moka before hugging her.

"Of course Kokoa-chan." Moka responded while she hugged her back.

"Sadly that will have to wait until a later date Kokoa-chan. We still have to get your onee-sama new clothing." Lady Akashiya stated as she set her hand on Kokoa's shoulder.

"And I also have to show Moka something which I will take care of immediately." Tsukune stated as he set his hand against Moka's shoulder before they disappeared into Tsukune's shadow.

"This is so unfair." Kokoa stated sadly with a pout on her face.

"CUTE!" Everyone shouted as they glomped the rather helpless vampire.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

When Tsukune and Moka reappeared they were standing inside of the garage. Carefully Tsukune guided Moka off to a corner where a tarp could be seen covering two objects. Smiling Tsukune pulled the tarp off revealing the objects to Moka.

When she saw them she couldn't help but smile and look at Tsukune.

"I'm in." Was all Moka stated as Tsukune nodded before he tossed the tarp over the objects once more. He then lead Moka out of the garage flicking off the lights as they left.

* * *

Okay that's all once again a rather short chapter. Now then reviews.

**ogichI Ikasoruk:** well, five years of survival training, and something happens on the last day. what could happen next?

**ITD:** Easy a whole bunch of shit hits the ceiling fan.

**Cooly:** So many things are wrong with me! So many things. Anyway, I'm nuts, so deal with it! Update soon.

**ITD:** Finally a normal review from you. Hallelujah! Wait doesn't that mean its the end of the world?

**pyromania101:** Sorry about that remark last chapter. I didn't know. Anyway, this is a good chapter, and I hope you go into Yokai Academy with this fic. In regards to Cooly's rape idea, I don't agree with rape, but I do somewhat agree with the gangbang thing in which Tsukune has sex with his harem. By the way, is the unborn child Kokoa. Keep going with this, please.

**ITD:** Okay I'm glad to see that you understand my position and I also should apologize for exploding on you like that. AND IF ANY OF YOU FUCKING SHIT STAINING MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT COMMENT BEING SEXUAL I WILL PERSONALLY FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU! I ALREADY GET ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT AT SCHOOL FROM MY CLASSMATES. Now then I'm glad to see that you don't agree with rape as for a gang bang...possibly won't happen as I don't really have experience writing happy happy fun scenes.

**Hanzo of the Salamander:** I look forward to reading what happens next in your story.

**ITD:** and once more I look foreward to writing.

**Monkeys-On-the-Brain:** I really like the twists and turns that you have put into this story. Is Lord Akashiya dead yet & if he is will you show how he died? I hope your writing goes well and will read the next chapter when it is up. Good luck.

**ITD:** I glad that you are enjoying the fact that I have differences in the story from others. As for Lord Akashiya being dead well...I'm going to keep that a secret for now after all he is only in a coma.


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE:**

As of Monday, the twenty-fourth day of October on the year of twenty-eleven I ImortaTwilightDragon am rewriting New Beginning's as I feel that it isn't really moving anywhere. I will have a new reformatted and up to date story posted by the twentieth day of December twenty-eleven. If I do not _**ALL**_ reviewers and readers of this story are hear by given permission to send me messages demanding that I update the story or have the new one posted. Thank you to all who read this.

**UPDATE:**

As of Monday, the twenty-fourth day of October on the year of twenty-eleven I ImortaTwilightDragon officially cancel both versions of Rise of the Fallen Angels for several reasons. One which is most noticeable being I have over powered Tsukune. I am grateful for all who have read the stories and have given me ideas over the time I worked on them and I wish I could find it in myself to continue.

**UPDATE:**

As of Monday, the twenty-fourth day of October on the year of Twenty-eleven I ImortaTwilightDragon announce that I will have a new Rosario Vampire story out before December.

That is all for this immediate emergency broadcast thank you for reading.

_Imorta Twilight Dragon_


End file.
